


ALGO NUEVO

by ladyaradia76



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaradia76/pseuds/ladyaradia76
Summary: tenía que continuar, tras todo lo que está ocurriendo...





	1. I

noviembre 12/ 2016

Posiblemente, la que acababan de pasar fuera la peor pelea que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. 

Esa noche Bill salió con Shay porque pensó era la mejor opción para dejar de torturarse con las posibilidades de lo que Tom podía decidir; de las decisiones que él mismo debería tomar. Y así, mientras bebía sorbos de vodka y Shay conversaba con algunas de sus amigas que había encontrado en el club, su memoria recorrió los sucesos más importantes de los últimos tiempos, los que... ¿tal vez los habían llevado a esa encrucijada? 

********************  
febrero/2015

El día de San Valentín los halló, a los cuatro integrantes de Tokio Hotel, juntos en un apartamento rentado en Berlín, donde ensayaban para sus presentaciones en varias ciudades europeas. El ambiente era relajado entre ellos, aunque los Gs extrañaban a sus parejas, especialmente Gustav, quien prácticamente no había tenido una luna de miel por falta de tiempo. No obstante, esa noche, sus chicas vendrían a la ciudad para celebrar y se quedarían con ellas en algún lujoso hotel, mientras le dejaban libre el apartamento a sus amigos gemelos. 

Durante todos los días anteriores, habían sido testigos de cómo la felicidad había vuelto a reinar entre ellos, como se sonreían todo el tiempo y se tocaban provocando una electricidad que cargaba el aire de tensión sexual, de energía positiva. Tal vez tenía mucho que ver el hecho de estar de nuevo envueltos en su sueño, y estar lejos de personas ante las cuales tuvieran que fingir o medir su comportamiento; porque en compañía de los Gs, los primeros siempre en apoyar su amor, todo fluía con gran armonía. 

Fue Tom quien preparó una pasta con su receta especial, y creó el ambiente romántico para sorprender a Bill quien volvía de un corto paseo con los perros. Este, tras dejarlos en una habitación aparte, fue en busca de Tom porque ya sabía iban a celebrar solos pero no sabía cómo. Se encontró en el comedor con la elegancia minimalista de una mesa iluminada por velas, con una sola rosa roja frente al asiento donde Bill debería sentarse y coronada por un Tom sentado allí sonriente, vestido únicamente con bóxers y llevando el pelo suelto sobre los hombros.  
—Hmmm, Tomi, me hubieras avisado que el vestuario sería tan fresco. Sabes que hay mucho frío afuera, ¿verdad?   
—Ajá, pero acá tenemos calefacción, y si aún tienes frío, yo me encargaré de hacerte entrar en calor. 

Bill sonrió mientras hacía un pequeño striptease para quedar en las mismas fachas que su gemelo y avanzando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en su regazo. Lo besó y luego se rió con deseos.  
—Y piensan todos que tú eres poco sentimental, pero no lo eres para nada; eres todo sensible.  
—Sí, aunque también estoy caliente; quizás hice todo esto para llevarte a la cama.  
—Ja, Tomi, esa camita pequeña nos tiene durmiendo uno sobre el otro todo el tiempo.  
—No me refiero a dormir. Tenemos el apartamento para nosotros solos, podemos... ser ruidosos, correr desnudos, lo que se nos antoje.  
—¿Hacer el amor sobre la mesa? —Bill le hizo un guiño pícaro.  
—Solo después de que comamos, que no me esforcé tanto para que la comida se eche a perder. Además, vamos a necesitar esa energía.  
—Hmmm, sí que estás caliente... Espera, deja sacarle una foto a esta mesa para mi muro de Instagram y luego... comeremos...  
—Te gusta provocar a nuestros fans, ¿no?  
—Me gusta... —le guiñó un ojo. Se levantó para sentarse al otro lado, olió su rosa, y luego ambos comieron entre sonrisas, miradas y bromas. 

Al terminar, fue también Tom quien se llevó los platos al fregadero, y allí lo alcanzó Bill, abrazándolo por la espalda y pasando la lengua entre sus omóplatos, haciendo que se le erizara toda la piel.  
—Quiero hacerte mío... ahora... aquí —bajó por toda su espalda, lamiendo a lo largo de la columna vertebral, hasta alcanzar el borde de los bóxers blancos que llevaba Tom, los que bajó de un tirón para seguir lamiendo entre sus nalgas y luego colar la lengua en la abertura apretada. Tom jadeó y se aferró al borde del fregadero.  
—Ah, Bill, ¡Billy...! —gritó.

La boca de Bill estaba ocupada, así que solo dejaba salir sonidos ininteligibles pero que cualquiera interpretaría como, inequívocamente, lascivos. Su lengua experta, ayudada por el piercing de bola que desde adolescente llevaba allí, no tuvo problemas para hallar el punto de placer de Tom y rozarlo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo pidiendo más y más.   
—Ven, Billy, entra en mí, hazlo ya. 

Los bóxers negros de Bill también bajaron por sus piernas a alta velocidad y quedaron sobre el suelo de la cocina antes de que acercara nuevamente su pecho a la espalda de Tom, sus manos a cada una de las tetillas para acariciarlas con suavidad, y su pene a la abertura ya húmeda y dilatada. No obstante a ello, la primera embestida hizo al otro dar un quejido de dolor, puesto que la longitud que se abría paso en su interior no era nada despreciable y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al borde del que se sostenía. Poco a poco, no quedó más que placer, y el primer orgasmo de la noche para los dos llegó casi enseguida: primero Tom quien había llevado una de sus manos a su propio pene y lo masajeaba al ritmo de las embestidas de su gemelo que casi siempre lograban dar certeramente con su próstata, y luego Bill, azuzado por las contracciones en el interior de Tom y por sus balbuceos de satisfacción, llenándolo con su semen.

Luego fue el turno de la estrecha cama, adonde fueron a recuperar fuerzas antes de volver a comenzar con su maratón de sexo apasionado. Horas después, y luego de adormilarse por un rato, se quedaron uno en brazos del otro, o mejor dicho, esta vez Bill entre los brazos de Tom.  
—Ha estado genial: lo que planeaste, la cena, el sexo. Ha sido mejor que lo que recordaba de nuestros San Valentín de antes... de antes de...  
—No menciones nada que nos pueda echar a perder la felicidad, ¿sí? Yo... solamente te amo.   
—Y yo a ti; tú eres el único al que puedo amar; nunca olvides eso.  
Tom solo respondió con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba el brazo izquierdo de Bill, tan lleno de tatuajes que ya casi no quedaba espacio por dibujar.

*******************

El tour fue exitoso, y la única mancha que seguía viendo Bill era que tuvieran que soportar a Ria alguna que otra vez; especialmente cuando, por invitación del management, la novia de Georg y la esposa de Gustav se sumaron durante unos días al tour y con ellas vino también Ria, con la anuencia de Tom. 

Afortunadamente, ellas solo iban en el bus por un corto tiempo antes de llegar al próximo hotel en que se quedarían todos, la banda y su staff. Ya en las habitaciones, Ria se quedaba sola mientras Tom se excusaba con ella diciendo que se iba una habitación propia puesto que ellos dos en realidad no eran más que amigos. La sonrisa maliciosa de Ria y sus roces al despedirse de él, hacían a Tom estar un poco esquivo. Una vez libre, la habitación a la que iba directamente era la de Bill, donde lo mismo descansarían abrazados de su ajetreado día que se entregarían toda la pasión que siempre les bullía dentro a uno por el otro.

A fines de marzo, en uno de los meet and greet del tour, Tom vio la oportunidad de demostrarle a Bill que él era su prioridad cuando una fan preguntó acerca del “Torg”, una broma en que juntaban los nombres de Tom y Georg para insinuar algún tipo de romance entre ellos. Bill comentó riéndose que tenía que ver con la forma en que Georg miraba a Tom, que era algo sexual; Georg rebatió la broma diciendo que entonces la pareja entre Bill y Gustav sería algo así como “Bigu” y entonces, en uno de esos momentos espontáneos que no eran tan comunes en Tom excepto cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos por su gemelo, él dijo que la pareja entre Tom y Bill sería llamada “Toll” y que “toll”, en alemán, significa “maravilloso”. Bill no se esperaba algo así; su rostro expresó su miedo a ser descubiertos por ese obvio desliz verbal de Tom, a la vez que en su interior la felicidad lo embargaba al entender que a su gemelo ya nada lo detenía para expresarle su amor aunque fuera en público. Desde ese momento, todos sus fans que eran capaces de entender y apoyar lo que pasaba entre ellos, bautizaron con ese apelativo a las expresiones de amor entre ambos que observaran en un concierto, un video de paparazzo, o una foto con alguna mirada o lenguaje corporal demasiado poco fraternales y sí de pareja enamorada.

Pero la valentía verbal de Tom tuvo consecuencias cuando se fueron en abril a Coachella. Andreas había llegado de nuevo a la ciudad, Shiro estaría con ellos llevando también a su esposa, Shay, y por tanto Ria fue invitada: habría muchos medios de prensa en el festival, paparazzi persiguiendo a los famosos, y todos comentarían si ella no estuviera presente, especialmente después de todos los comentarios “toll”. Hubo bastante alcohol y fiesta, y algún que otro cigarrillo de marihuana; todos parecían bastante eufóricos y desinhibidos. Justamente cuando las cámaras enfocaron a su grupo, todos saludaron con gritos y poses, varias veces; luego una chica saludó a Bill con mucha efusividad, y él no pudo evitar sacar a flote su coquetería con el sexo contrario. Tom lo observó de reojo justo cuando Ria se acercaba a él para aprovechar otra aproximación de la cámara; en su corazón, el demonio de los celos se instaló una vez más y, como le había pasado otras veces por la misma razón, reaccionó sin pensarlo mucho atrayendo a Ria y plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios; ella primeramente se asustó por un acto tan desacostumbrado en él, pero luego le siguió el juego aunque no pudo obtener nada más: Bill había vuelto a acercarse al grupo y Tom se intranquilizó; cuando pasara la resaca, sabía que vendrían problemas.

Y los problemas llegaron.   
—¿Qué fue todo eso de besar a la zorra? —Bill acababa de empujarlo lejos cuando Tom intentó besarlo al despertar, ya en su casa de Los Ángeles. La noche anterior habían llegado todos usando el servicio de Uber ya que ninguno se había medido con el alcohol; Andreas fue hospedado una vez más en la habitación de huéspedes de los Kaulitz.  
—¿Qué fue eso de estar coqueteando con una mujer frente a mis ojos? —le rebatió Tom.  
—Nada, no fue nada. No me di cuenta de... Solo la saludaba. Estaba borracho y... no recuerdo mucho; pero tú besando a esa, se me quedó grabado.  
—Ya no me vale que te justifiques con el alcohol. Y si es que el alcohol no te deja pensar para evitar lastimarme, vas a tener que escoger entre tus borracheras y yo.

 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal si yo te diera a escoger entre yo y tu circo con Ria?  
—Serías muy egoísta; porque yo lo estoy haciendo por nosotros, por nuestra relación, y por la banda.  
—¡Me vale una mierda! —Bill terminó por levantarse e irse al baño mientras Tom le gritaba.  
—¡No hemos terminado de hablar, Bill Kaulitz! —gritó fuera de sí mientras Bill se encerraba y se metía a la ducha—. ¡Cabrón! —pateó los zapatos que se encontró en el medio y salió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café y fumarse un cigarrillo, o varios si era necesario, para lograr calmarse. 

Se encontró a Andreas, el que acababa de regresar de sacar a Pumba y Capper, quienes saltaron hacia él al verlo; su rostro se relajó un poco ante sus dos bebés de cuatro patas.   
— Escuché gritos; ¿estaban peleando Bill y tú?  
—Pues... algo... sí.  
—¿Es grave?   
—No..., sí..., no creo; es solo que a veces no puedo con el egoísmo de Bill.  
—Tal vez sería mejor que hicieran vidas separadas, después de todo.  
—¿Vidas separadas? —Tom le sonrió amargamente—. No, ninguno de los dos sobreviviría a eso. Estamos condenados a sufrirnos... por siempre. ¿Tú... preparaste café ya?  
—Sí, está ahí, en la cafetera. 

Tom fue y se sirvió una taza llena; Andreas volvió a pararse junto a él.  
—Si les hace mal estar juntos, ¿por qué seguir haciéndose daño?  
—Andy, no nos hace mal estar juntos; esto... sé que pocos lo entienden, pero... es nuestro modo de vivir. Él... es todo para mí.

Dejando a Andreas muy extrañado por su comportamiento, Tom se levantó apurado, sin probar su café, de regreso a la habitación que compartía con Bill. Le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta del baño, que cedió de inmediato.  
—¡Tom! ¿Qué...? —lo que Bill iba a preguntar fue interrumpido por un beso voraz que Tom le dio, metiéndose con la ropa que llevaba bajo la ducha.   
—¡Estás loco! —dijo Bill cuando al fin pudo usar su boca para hablar.  
—Sí, estoy loco por ti. No quiero que sigamos peleando. Nos ofendemos y nos lastimamos demasiado; y es mejor no decir palabras que luego se puedan perdonar pero no olvidar.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo... lo siento; te prometo que intentaré no beber tanto como para no saber lo que hago. Y trataré de sobrellevar la presencia de... la Ria; ya sé que te estás sacrificando por todos, y yo debo hacer también mis sacrificios.  
—Haremos que la presencia de ella sea lo mínima posible, ¿sí?  
—Y... ¿alguna vez nos libraremos de ella?  
—Sí, en el momento adecuado. ¿Está bien?  
—Está bien. Ahora quítate esas ropas mojadas. Me encantó el modo dominante con el que entraste aquí; ya extrañaba ese lado tuyo que casi nunca dejas salir.  
—¡¿Ah, sí?! Bien... —lo empujó contra una de las paredes, y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo. 

*************************  
mayo/2015

En cuanto tuvieron un poco de tiempo libre, se fueron por unos días a Las Vegas. En varias de esas noches, aprovechando el anonimato, la oscuridad y las luces estroboscópicas, bailaron juntos, se besaron y se acariciaron con la ilusión de ser libres. Una de las razones de ir a la ciudad, fue asistir a uno de los conciertos de Britney Spears, uno de los ídolos de ambos desde su adolescencia. Ya en el concierto, los dos disfrutaron con el show lleno de efectos especiales y glamour; Bill rió mucho mientras Tom se le encimaba cantando “Gimme, baby, one more time”, a la vez que la excitación de los dos crecía. Una sesión de fotos tomada por Tom a un Bill semidesnudo después de hacer el amor, de las cuales algunas, las menos comprometedoras, compartió en su cuenta de Instagram, fue uno de los resultados de esa noche. Otro, fueron varios nuevos proyectos sobre los que conversaron abrazados: un documental sobre la banda, una especie de novela o biografía sobre el mundo de la música donde habían estado tan imbricados desde que eran unos niños, los diseños de moda de Bill y, tal vez, si tenían tiempo, un pequeño álbum donde mostrara las canciones que le habían inspirado a Bill los peores y mejores momentos desde que cometiera el mayor error de su existencia.

 

*****************  
julio/2015

Iniciaba otra etapa, y de qué manera; con lo del TOLL, Tom había inventado un término nuevo para esa extraña relación que tenían y la cual no se podía decir que no hubiesen intentado de muchas maneras que por fin se estabilizara; pero siempre algún obstáculo se aparecía. Usualmente, era el rechazo de su madre a saberlos una pareja, sus críticas continuas a Bill y que Tom no fuera capaz de enfrentarla, o peor, que tuviera un terror absoluto a decepcionarla. No obstante, las cosas se calmaron mucho con respecto a ella cuando Tom le mostró el certificado de su matrimonio con su “novia”, Ria Sommerfeld. Simone protestó porque no había sido invitada a la boda y Tom arguyó que solamente había estado Bill, porque todos necesitaban mantener absoluta discreción para que la noticia no se filtrara a sus fans, quienes ya odiaban suficiente a Ria. A su pesar, Simone se alegró interiormente con la imagen de un Bill obligado a ser único testigo de la boda de su gemelo con otra persona.

—¿La amas en verdad? —preguntó.  
—Claro, mami, ¿por qué si no me casaría con ella?  
—¿Y Bill? —ella no tocaría directamente el tema de lo que sabía habían tenido sus hijos—. ¿Cómo lo ha tomado él?  
—Pues... bien, normal.

Siempre quedaban cosas sin decir, aunque ambos supieran que había más, mucha más agua corriendo bajo ese puente. 

—¿Vas a mudarte con ella? ¿Se mudará Bill a otra casa?  
—No; Bill y yo necesitamos trabajar juntos a cualquier hora, así que...  
—Entonces Ria vive con ustedes.  
—Sí, eso es... —no le gustaba mentirle tanto a su madre pero a veces ella no le dejaba otra opción. En verdad, justo el día siguiente de que firmaran ese nuevo contrato con Ria, esta vez con forma de certificado matrimonial, Bill y él se marcharon a Palm Springs en su propia escapada romántica; y no, Ria no vivía con ellos, de hecho, no sabía exactamente dónde se quedaba porque ella variaba mucho de alojamiento.   
—No sé si eso resultará; Bill puede maltratar a tu esposa con su carácter..., ya sabes cómo es él de caprichoso y humillante...  
—Resultará. Y... ¿qué tal la galería? —Tom comenzó a desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros menos peligrosos y Simone decidió no insistir: hablar con alguno de sus hijos acerca de cómo era su relación con el otro siempre era como pisar sobre cristales rotos: uno podía resultar bastante herido si no tenía cuidado.

En realidad, la historia de su casamiento secreto había sido un poco diferente. 

[flashback]

Tom conoció a Ria en 2009 a través de una agencia que proveía “acompañantes” que posaran como novias que les había recomendado su mánager personal, Dennis, puesto que ella había trabajado antes con el famoso rapero Samy Deluxe en algo parecido. Su presencia era una idea del management para ablandar la imagen de Tom ante la opinión pública tras su incidente con las acosadoras francesas, puesto que la representación que llevara a cabo con Chantelle Paige fracasó estrepitosamente por el ego de la joven estrella norteamericana. Ria, una chica de humilde extracción cuyo mayor mérito había sido un premio de belleza local, sería más fácil de manejar; o eso pensó el propio Bill cuando accedió al plan de que Tom apareciera con ella en algunos lugares bien planeados para que los paparazzi les captaran.

Vivir en Alemania se había convertido en una causa de estrés muy fuerte para ellos, pero especialmente para Tom, tras todo lo que ya había pasado. Por tanto, luego de que otros acosadores irrumpieran en su casa de Hamburgo en 2010, Bill lo convenció de darse un tiempo para saber qué querían y mudarse a L.A. para comenzar una vida con mayor privacidad y libertad puesto que, a pesar de que la música era una de las partes más importantes de su vida, hubo ciertos momentos en que Tom tuvo dudas de si la banda continuaría siendo su futuro: estaba cansado de las persecuciones, del miedo, del silencio. 

Ya viviendo en la “ciudad de ángeles”, acordaron que, tras terminar los compromisos que les faltaban en 2011, se tomarían un año sabático, o dos, el tiempo necesario para recuperarse y saber si querían seguir en ese proyecto que había sido su sueño desde la infancia; pero antes de que eso pasara, la mayor decepción de toda su existencia cayó sobre Tom para hacerlo pedazos: enterarse que Bill le había sido infiel con una mujer, y peor que eso, que le había mentido sin escrúpulos para ocultar su traición. Creyó que nunca se recuperaría de ese golpe; su sonrisa solo salía ante las cámaras y la alegría jamás llegaba a sus ojos. Tuvo que pasar tiempo para que pudiera ir sanando lentamente, y así, lentamente, empezara a perdonar. 

Bill le pedía perdón todo el tiempo con palabras, pero su actitud dominante muchas veces le creaba aún más dudas a Tom sobre esa relación prohibida de los dos, sobre si debía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por él, por ese amor avasallador que consumía su voluntad, por esa pasión que lo quemaba cerca y lejos de su gemelo. Se sentía enloquecer al pensar en que necesitaba encontrar una salida que le abriera un nuevo camino —uno que dejara a Bill solo en la categoría de su hermano gemelo—, sin poder hallarla. Era virtualmente imposible para él alejarse de Bill, y mientras más lo intentaba parecía que las ataduras que los unían se apretaran más. Luego, el verlo caer en adicciones, en depresión, terminó por rendirlo a la evidencia de que no había otro camino para él que seguir junto a Bill, en las buenas y en las malas, con subidas y bajadas, pero siempre con él. 

Confesarle su plan de venganza que implicaba a Ria fue el inicio de ese otro momento de sus vidas. Bill le gritó mentiroso, cruel, y luego lloró en sus brazos aliviado por saber que esa mujer que él sentía le arrebata a su gemelo y con ello le arrebataba el alma, no era nada realmente para Tom sino una “escort” de lujo a quien le pagaba para actuar como su novia ante todos los ojos. Y Bill reconocía que habían sido convincentes pues habían logrado convencerlo no solo a él, sino también a Simone y a los Gs. 

Es verdad que Ria nunca vivió con ellos en su casa, pero al inicio de que la chica se mudara también a Los Ángeles —donde se había inscrito en una carrera de Antropología en la UCLA que parecía nunca terminar—, antes de la debacle de su relación con su gemelo, Bill había accedido a que ella se quedara un tiempo cuidando a sus perros en la casa anterior que tenían, en Tarzana, mientras ellos viajaban con la banda a sus compromisos en Rusia y Japón, porque no veía peligro ninguno en ella. 

Luego que Tom se enterara de lo que había pasado realmente aquella noche de fines de agosto de 2010 entre Bill y Verina Marcel, todo eso cambió. Todos quedaron asombrados al saber que el coste de la universidad a la que asistía Ria realmente lo pagaba Tom, así como todas las cirugías estéticas correctivas que ella insistía en hacerse. Tom pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y parecían una verdadera pareja, al menos delante de Bill y el resto de sus amigos; aunque Tom jamás era muy cariñoso con Ria cuando estaban frente a alguna cámara fotográfica o de video.

Durante ese tiempo en que Bill creyó firmemente que Tom y Ria eran realmente novios y temía todo el tiempo que Tom cometiera el error de dejarla embarazada —puesto que sí, al menos una vez los había escuchado teniendo sexo en su propia habitación compartida mientras él perdía el quicio por los celos y la decepción— su única esperanza estribaba en que su gemelo seguía metiéndose en su cama, a veces en su ducha, y seguía coqueteándole cada vez que se daba una oportunidad. Bill jamás desistió, pero su frustración solo era aliviada con dosis de alcohol, marihuana, y a veces éxtasis, heroína o cocaína. Afortunadamente, Tom había reaccionado a tiempo para salvarlo de una caída en picada.

Levantarse y recuperarse de nuevo, pararse de nuevo en sus pies, se convirtió en una lucha de todos los días en las que ambos tomaban parte: Bill, intentando mantenerse “limpio” y calmado; Tom haciendo presión para que Bill no flaqueara. Fue entonces que las cosas se complicaron con Ria, puesto que, a pesar de que Tom creyera que ella estaba agradecida por todo lo que él la había apoyado en su vida de Los Ángeles, y la consideraba una compañía simpática y una buena amiga, Bill tenía razón en sus intuiciones acerca de ella: era una mujer oportunista, falsa y capaz de enormes bajezas para lograr ascender en el plano social. 

Por supuesto que Ria notó el cambio que se operó en Tom tras que este y Bill se reconciliaran al fin, y no estaba ajena a los rumores que recorrían las redes acerca de cómo ellos se saltaban las fronteras de la hermandad, por lo que aprovechó a su favor la ingenuidad de Tom: pronto tuvo pruebas (conversaciones grabadas, videos tomados con cámaras escondidas) que dejaban muy claro qué tipo de relación llevaban verdaderamente los famosos gemelos Kaulitz; pruebas que aunque tal vez no fueran aceptadas por un tribunal sí serían un manjar para las revistas de chismes y escándalos. Por si no bastara con ello, se las arregló para atraparlos en una situación comprometedora (besándose, un poco pasados de copas, en un rincón a oscuras de uno de esos clubes a los que a veces la tenían que llevar). Luego, fue cosa de plantearle a Tom sus condiciones.

—Quiero ser tu esposa.  
—¿Qué? Ria, sabes que tú y yo no...  
—Tranquilo, Tom; ya vi quién te excita mucho más que yo y no pretendo estar en el medio de los dos, no realmente, aunque sean unos locos enfermos eso a mí...  
—No somos ni locos ni enfermos, no te permito...  
—Te digo que eso a mí... no me interesa, yo solo quiero vivir bien... y tú puedes garantizarme eso. No quiero una boda para que tus fans mueran de envidia y me deseen la muerte; solo un papel firmado, que me garantice que será mucho más difícil para ti echarme a un lado cuando se te dé la gana. Tengo un acuerdo de confidencialidad para el trabajo como tu “novia” pero no para guardarte tus secretos sucios con tu hermanito, ¿entiendes? Piensa este matrimonio como un nuevo contrato conmigo, mucho más serio.   
—Yo... tengo que discutirlo con Bill; no puedo responderte ahora.  
—Estoy segura de que él también aceptará, por el bien de ambos...

Al final, Bill había accedido a ser testigo del “matrimonio” de su gemelo con la mujer que había sido una sombra en su vida hasta que Tom le confesara que nunca hubo realmente más que amistad y negocios entre ellos —más negocios que amistad— solo con la condición de que al día siguiente de firmar esos papeles se fueran juntos a alguna parte donde pudieran vivir la ilusión de que estaban en su propia nueva luna de miel y olvidar que Ria siquiera existía. Los días y las noches en el lugar más que agradable y discreto que se consiguieron en Palm Springs les parecieron demasiado cortos; el tiempo se les iba en adelantar la escritura de su “novela”, nadar en la piscina, salir a dar una vuelta al aire libre para que sus bebés hicieran ejercicio, y hacer el amor hasta cansarse. Cuando Erik Bergamini llegó a visitarlos para filmar allí mismo un nuevo capítulo de THTV, fue Bill quien abrió la puerta y sonrió a la cámara, escoltado por sus perros, decidido a que, al menos allí, no estaba dispuesto a fingir demasiado; así que la complicidad entre él y Tom, la única cama que compartían y de la que sus bebés también se adueñaban, los bóxers de los dos a la vista colgados sobre sendos postes de la cama, fueron como señales subliminales de lo que ellos querían gritar: que estaban juntos y felices de nuevo, y que ya estaban hartos de esconderse. 

[fin del flashback]  
*****************

Al día siguiente de su visita a Simone, Tom se encontró con Georg para hacer el trabajo musical que lo había traído hasta Alemania; hubiera querido no tener que separarse de Bill mientras este se quedaba en L.A, pero este había dicho que no sería capaz de ver a Simone sin decirle unas cuantas verdades y Tom prefirió aplazar ese encuentro.

Mientras las cámaras para THTV los grababan, una llamada de Bill entró al teléfono de Georg, y todos rieron de la insistencia con que este intentaba saber de Tom aunque fuera a través del teléfono de su amigo. A Tom le encantó ese detalle; le hizo sentir que no era el único que se desesperaba y le mandaba un mensaje tras otro cuando viajaba sin él a alguna parte. En la noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, tuvo que acceder a tener sexo virtual con Bill mientras estaban conectados a skype, porque la necesidad de sentirse era demasiado grande para los dos.

************************  
El resto del año 2015 pasó entre el tour, ensayos y preparar otros proyectos, incluido el EP en solitario de Bill que Tom produciría por completo, como mismo había sido el compositor musical de cada una de las cinco letras que Bill escogió para que ambos pudieran exorcizar sus demonios a través de ellas. Sí, porque Bill había hablado de su corazón roto, de la relación deshecha por la que casi había perdido todo, y mucha gente le había creído que esa persona ya no estaba a su lado; solo muy pocos sabían que en verdad todo ello se refería a un dolor real, a un rompimiento real, y a una reconciliación real con la única persona que había amado en toda su vida: Tom, por supuesto. Y las palabras en las canciones expresaban los sentimientos de los dos, les servían para admitir sus culpas y pedir sus excusas. 

Shiro, no obstante, les aconsejaba llevarse a Ria a algunos eventos y salidas nocturnas para que la opinión pública se llevara una imagen de ellos distinta a los insistentes rumores de incesto, asunto que, por demás, no lo incomodaba demasiado —él recordaba muy bien que cuando conoció a la banda en 2009 mientras ellos grababan en algunos estudios de Los Ángeles y Miami, supo reconocer enseguida ese algo no fraternal en las miradas que se daban los Kaulitz, en las sonrisas y las frases que solo eran normales en una pareja; así que cuando el propio David Jost le propuso tomar su lugar manejando a la banda, el primer paso fue dejarle claro a los implicados que él los entendía y apoyaba (David también conocía perfectamente la relación de los Kaulitz, así como el antiguo staff de la banda y los guardaespaldas más cercanos a los gemelos, pero no le parecía exactamente bien, y ellos se habían molestado mucho con él en algunos momentos en los que colaboró con Simone para mantenerlos controlados)—. La esposa de Shiro, Shay Todd, una prominente diseñadora y empresaria del mundo de la moda, había tomado cariño a los gemelos hasta el punto en que ellos la llamaban “mami Shay”, especialmente Bill, quien tanto carecía de verdadero cariño maternal. Fue ella misma quien le hizo ver a Shiro lo fundamental que resultaba proteger ese amor, su necesidad de estar juntos, para la salud mental y física de ambos, y la estabilidad de Tokio Hotel.

 

“I need some time”, estaba escrito en un casco de escafandra en el nuevo tatuaje de Bill en su brazo izquierdo, y sí, eso era lo que estaba necesitando más que nada, tiempo para tantos sueños que aún no cumplía, tiempo para estar con Tom, tiempo para escapar con él a donde no les juzgaran por amarse como lo hacían. 

Así, cumplieron 26 años en medio del tour por Latinoamérica, en la Ciudad de México. Tom no pudo evitar abrazar apretadamente a su gemelo incluso frente a las cámaras, mientras Bill, siempre más paranoico cuando estaba en público, se quedaba algo paralizado por miedo a reaccionar de un modo poco fraternal. Luego, se emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando sus dos grandes amigos los sorprendieron con un pastel y serenata. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, la fecha siguiente en Chile fue cancelada pues los cuatro habían terminado bastante exhaustos tras la celebración que incluyó la noticia de que Gustav se iba a convertir en papá.  
—Tom, creo que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Gus estará enfocado en su paternidad para inicios de año, y le podemos dar tiempo para él y su familia mientras sacamos el EP.   
—Billy, ¿no te parecen canciones demasiado personales? Prácticamente todo está ahí, todo lo que nos pasó en este tiempo...  
—Tú lo hiciste con “Covered in gold”. Ya sé que no te gusta sacar tus sentimientos para que todos los vean, pero lo necesitamos.  
—Tú lo necesitas; tú siempre quieres contar todo lo que te pasa, y por eso te has buscado más de un lío. Todavía recuerdo lo que pasó con esa página de internet que nos apoyaba y luego...  
—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero el silencio hace daño, Tomi, y tenemos que hacer catarsis de algún modo. Siempre es la música quien nos ha dado la libertad que no tenemos para decirle al mundo cuánto nos amamos. Este tiene que ser un proyecto de los dos, tú producirás toda la música, tú harás los arreglos, yo pondré mi voz y todos esos sentimientos de ambos que escribí en esas 5 canciones.   
—Un proyecto de ambos; está bien, pero le dirás a todos que es tu proyecto, en solitario, ¿ok, Billy? Me sentiré mejor así.  
—Ok. Billy no está ok con esa idea, pero si su Tomi lo desea, lo hará —tomó sus mejillas pobladas por barba para acercarlo a su boca y besarlo suavemente.   
—¿Billy no está ok? —dijo al fin Tom frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sí, ahora lo está. ¿Sabes qué? Es un buen título para el EP, “I am not ok”, ¡he tenido tantas ganas de decir eso en cada entrevista de esas en que tenía que fingir una sonrisa cuando en realidad me sentía morir por dentro!   
—Sí, también yo.   
—Entonces, será mi proyecto en solitario, pero voy a ser Billy, no Bill; solo tú y mamá me llaman Billy, así de algún modo mostraré que nadie más cabe en mi historia, solo tú.  
—No te das por vencido, ¿verdad?   
—No; siempre he luchado por lo que quiero hasta lograrlo, y únicamente puedo ceder contigo, pero solo un poco —le guiñó un ojo.

En muy poco tiempo, la primera de las canciones ya estaba lista, “Love don´t break me” y comenzaron a filmar el video clip, con un guión que recordaba bastante a lo que Bill había vivido en el momento que despertó junto a Verina Marcel y todo el arrepentimiento posterior. En verdad, recordar todo eso podía ser doloroso, para él y para Tom, pero también era necesario sacarlo de adentro para poder exorcizarlo.

Cuando continuaron el tour, en Perú les pasó algo especialmente interesante: se dieron cuenta de que había varias fans con camisetas estampadas que apoyaban el amor entre ellos, poniendo en inglés “Toll is real” y aunque Bill siempre se ponía un poco paranoico con esas cosas, le enterneció que esas fans tuvieran tanta valentía como para enfrentar las opiniones de otras bastante intolerantes con el tema. Esa idea lo mantuvo sonriendo todo el concierto, y le dio valor para hacer varios acercamientos a Tom. Por ejemplo en “Noise”, en la segunda parte antes del coro se acercó a Tom y le cantó "silence can destroy...". Durante el resto de las canciones Bill y Tom no se dejaron de mirar el uno al otro, y para rematar, casi al terminar, en “Never let you down” Bill fue donde Tom y le cantó casi susurrándole al oído; en “Love who love you back”, Bill se volteó y apuntó en dirección a Tom soltando de lo más tranquilo "Excítame, excítame, excítame”. Luego de terminado el show, una de esas fans que ya habían observado se acercó a hacerse su selfie con la banda, llevando en sus manos un cartel en español. Y entonces, un poco ingenuamente, Bill preguntó en inglés, "¿Qué es lo que dice?” Luego ya todos tenían curiosidad y la chica se sintió un poco intimidada de que se fueran a ofender. A tanta insistencia, le dijo a Bill que el cartel estaba en español y Gustav dijo "saber español", por lo que ella le dio el cartel que Gustav leyó inseguro: "feliz...mente casadous" y de inmediato se volteó en dirección a donde estaban las otras chicas y preguntó "¿qué significa «felizmente casados»?". "It means happily married" un poco tartamudeó la chica por los nervios, quien no podía salir de su asombro al escuchar a Bill diciendo casi al instante "ooow, muchas gracias", con los ojos brillando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, mientras que Tom también dijo "Bien, bien". Y es que el cartel no decía solo "felizmente casados" sino "Bill & Tom. Felizmente casados”. 

La experiencia le ayudó a Bill a decidir cuáles serían sus próximos tatuajes: una luna creciente muy cerca de la cruz o T en su brazo derecho, significando un renacimiento o algo nuevo y “I dream too much” en el antebrazo izquierdo, porque de veras tenía la impresión de que no le alcanzaría la vida para tantos sueños aún sin cumplir.

En Rusia, aparte de todas las maravillosas experiencias vividas, un vidente se presentó ante ellos diciendo que tenía mensajes para todos, pero especialmente para los gemelos Kaulitz. Se encontró con cada uno a solas. Cuando le tocó el turno a Tom, le tomó del brazo apretándolo.  
—Tienes que ser fuerte, muchacho, ydebes cuidar mucho a tu hermano, porque hay malas energías rondándolo. Podría tener un accidente, o una enfermedad. Y en cuanto a ti, necesitas tomar tus decisiones de una vez por todas y hacerlas valer —a su pesar, Tom salió preocupado de allí, aunque quería minimizar cuán asertivo podía ser un “vidente”.

A Bill, el hombre le dijo algo parecido.   
—Siempre has sabido que la vida es muy corta, y tienes muchas cosas por hacer todavía, pero debes cuidarte. Tu salud va a sufrir en un futuro cercano. Pero sabes que como siempre tu gemelo es quien tiene el poder para salvarte de cualquier mal, siempre lo ha tenido.

****************  
enero/2016

Estaban en Alemania para las fiestas de Año Nuevo, y Simone sospechaba del nuevo acercamiento de los dos, de cómo interactuaban otra vez en público. Ria estaba de visita en la casa de sus padres en Hamburgo; para los padres de ella, Tom era en verdad su esposo, así como lo era para Simone, nada más normal y esperable pues que pasara tiempo con él mientras ambos estaban en Alemania —eso le explicó Tom a Bill para que entendiera por qué debían llevarla con ellos en su excursión a Allgäu, una bellísima región rural: “Si no lo hacemos, mamá sospechará”, fue la última razón dada antes de que Bill accediera. A pesar de todo, Ria se sintió sorprendida de que realmente la invitaran a compartir tiempo allí. Cuando recibió la llamada de Tom, le contestó con un saludo risueño.

—Hey, Tom. ¿Qué tal la resaca de Año Nuevo? —rió con ligereza.  
—Ya me recuperé, gracias. No, en serio, sabes que no bebo tanto; Bill la pasó peor, así que quiero llevarlo a otro lugar para que se despeje. ¿Conoces Allgäu?  
—Aún no, pero he oído que es una región bellísima.  
—Pues si quieres, puedes visitarlo con nosotros...  
—Sabes que no puedo negarme; soy tu esposa, ¿no?  
—Solo en papel, Ria; no lo olvides. Y prepárate, que pasamos por ti en 1 hora —Con eso le colgó, y ella se fue a preparar su bolso y escoger su ropa, tarareando una canción de navidad.

\---------------------------------------------

Mientras el auto que llevaba a los Kaulitz se acercaba a la casa de los padres de Ria, Tom volteó unos segundos para sonreírle a Bill, que lo acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto, pero este le contestó con un gruñido.  
—Ni pienses que con sonrisitas vas a comprarme para que le ceda mi lugar a tu amiguita; que vaya en el asiento de atrás.  
—Bill, hay que ser caballeroso, ¿no?   
—A la mierda con eso; especialmente con ella.  
—Billy, por favor, deja ya esos ataques de celos con la chica, estás cansado de saber que ella no me interesa.  
—Pero no puedo olvidar que al menos una vez...  
—Bill, no sigas por ahí, no quiero recordarte cuántas veces tú estuviste con muchas mujeres... Esto es necesario, por mamá y porque Shiro ha preparado algo allá, para que nuestros fans nos vean, y sería bueno que la vean a ella con nosotros...  
—...y crean que no puedes estar sin tu noviecita... porque al final nadie sabe que están casados, al menos oficialmente... Bueno,ok, trataré de ser amable con ella —Tom volvió a sonreír, ampliamente—; pero aún así no le cederé mi puesto en el auto: que vaya allá atrás.  
—Está bien, chiquillo malcriado...  
—Eh, cuidado con llamarse así, yo soy tu verdadero esposo, recuerda; y acá el único malcriado siempre has sido tú —le aclaró señalándolo con el dedo índice.  
—Eres mi verdadero esposo, y también mi hermanito, así que a mi hermanito le puedo llamar chiquillo malcriado, porque soy el mayor.  
—Ah, ¡por Dios!, ¡cómo te valen esos 10 minutos! —Bill se rió y Tom le hizo eco. 

Cuando aparcaron, ya Ria se despedía en la puerta de su hermano Roy, quien la había acompañado de regreso a Hamburgo desde L.A. para las fiestas navideñas. Los Kaulitz no bajaron del auto, solo saludaron a Roy con la mano y un grito a coro: ¡Feliz año nuevo!; por lo contrario de Ria, a Bill le caía muy bien el hermano de ella; al menos lo consideraba alguien muy divertido con quien compartir en clubes. Ria esperó unos segundos que alguno de los dos se bajara a saludarla, pero al ver que no tenían ninguna intención de ello, solo abrió la portezuela del asiento trasero y se sentó; Tom arrancó inmediatamente.  
—No podemos perder tiempo: el lugar está lejos; pero confíen en mí, soy el astro de la carretera rápida.   
—Pudimos solo tomar un avión y estaríamos ahí en minutos —medio gruñó Bill.  
—La idea es disfrutar del aire puro y los paisajes, ¿no? —dijo Tom antes de echar una ojeada hacia atrás sin perder de vista la carretera—. Estás muy callada, Ria.  
—Solo... los escuchaba hablar; a veces olvidan que tienen compañía, ¿no?   
—Es fácil olvidar algunas compañías —ironizó Bill, pero Ria no se dio por aludida.  
—Entonces, Tom, ¿cuánto tiempo será hasta allí? —acercó su rostro hasta rozarle el hombro y Bill se intranquilizó.  
—Unas cuatro horas...; llegaremos a tiempo para almorzar.

Mientras almorzaban en un pintoresco restaurante local, un mensaje de Shiro al móvil de Bill les indicó que debían bajarse sin falta junto a la iglesia del pueblo, toda una maravilla medieval. Al parecer, habían dejado saber la información de que los Kaulitz estarían por allí ese día y confiaban en que incluso en lugares tan rurales Tokio Hotel tuviera fans. Y así fue; la agradable sorpresa, que no fue una chica gritona enamorada de alguno de los gemelos, o de ambos a la vez, sino un joven del lugar que realmente amaba su música y admiraba por sobre todo la capacidad artística de Bill, lo que llamaba su “genialidad”. Por supuesto, pidió un selfie con su ídolo, quien le complació sonriente y se alejaron un poco de Tom y Ria para tomarse la foto.

Mientras, Ria aprovechó para caminar y observar a su alrededor. Tom no la acompañó; se quedó mirando disimuladamente al lugar donde estaba Bill hasta que este regresó a su lado.  
—Misión cumplida. ¿Ahora podemos ir adonde nos dé la gana?  
—Claro, Bibi. ¿Adónde quieres ir?  
—Quiero ver animales.   
—Oh, pero... creí que veríamos la iglesia por dentro —objetó Ria—; parece una maravilla. 

Tom miró a Bill con una interrogante, y este cedió.  
—Sí, veámosla. ¿Crees que nos dejen hacer un mini concierto ahí dentro, Tomi?

Un rato más tarde, un amable granjero les guió en un recorrido por su finca y Tom quedó conmovido con un ternerito recién nacido; aprovechando que Ria no había querido ensuciarse los zapatos, Bill observó a sus anchas los ojos brillantes de su gemelo, su sonrisa cálida; le alargó una mano y él se la tomó, apretándola fuertemente. Bill intentó hacerle una foto con su móvil a su rostro emocionado, pero Tom negó suavemente con la cabeza.   
—El protagonista es él: una nueva vida.  
Esas palabras calaron hondo en Bill, porque entre los dos había un pacto silencioso de no hablar sobre futuros hijos a pesar de sus fuertes instintos paternales, así que volcaban todo esos sentimientos en sus perros, y en los animales que hallaban en sus viajes por el mundo. Decidió sacar una imagen del ternerito, pero dejando ver parte de los pies calzados con zapatillas deportivas de Tom, y colocó como comentario justamente las palabras que Tom acababa de decir: “Nueva vida...”.

En el regreso a Hamburgo, los ánimos estaban más alegres. Bill ya no estaba receloso de la presencia de Ria, después de que Tom le demostrara que él era su única prioridad; así que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cantando o riendo de las bromas de Tom. A Ria la dejaron en la casa de sus padres, y esta vez los Kaulitz sí se bajaron e incluso Tom la besó en el rostro.  
—Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Yo amo ver paisajes diferentes; a veces hago excursiones en motocicleta allá en Los Ángeles solo para conocer lugares desconocidos.  
—¿Qué tal si alguna vez me llevas detrás? Me encantaría...  
—Realmente estoy intentando convencer a Bill, pero él tiene miedo de las motocicletas.  
—No es cierto —protestó Bill, nuevamente molesto porque Ria no perdía oportunidad de coquetear e insinuarse a Tom—. Te aseguro que iré tras de ti la próxima vez.  
—¡Ah, bien! —exclamó Tom, divertido. Siempre disfrutaba instigar los celos de Bill, hacerlo reaccionar—. Bueno, ya nos vamos; iremos a despedirnos de mamá y Gordon, recoger a nuestros bebés, y luego seguiremos hacia Berlín.  
—¿A Berlín? ¿Vas a conducir una hora más? —se asombró ella.  
—Una hora más, una hora menos, ¡qué más da!  
—Yo puedo conducir un rato si estás cansado, Tom.  
—¡Nooo! Conduces como una dama, Bill. No estoy cansado y me encanta ir rápido.   
—Pero podrían descansar, ¿para qué tanto apuro? —insistió Ria.  
—Allá tenemos un estudio y queremos adelantar algunas cosas antes de que se nos unan los Gs —soltó Bill, algo ríspido, cansado de dar explicaciones a quien, según él, no tenía por qué pedirlas.  
—Bueno... si es así —ella al fin dio media vuelta, aún no muy convencida de qué tanto tenían que hacer en el estudio si no había disco nuevo a la vista.

Ellos montaron en el auto sin más demoras.   
—Si alguna vez atrapo a esa zorra sentada en tu motocicleta, agarrada a ti, los arrastro a los dos de los cabellos, ¿entendiste? —casi siseó Bill.

Tom se carcajeó; estaba disfrutando realmente hacer a Bill demostrar su posesividad para con él.  
—No seas tonto; jamás la llevaría. Ahora, tú en cambio, acabas de prometer ir conmigo a mi próxima excursión.   
—¡Yo no he prometido nada! —Bill agitó las manos frente a su cara como si quisiese espantar una pesadilla.   
—Siempre mientes y manipulas, ¿no? —quería parecer serio pero sus ojos sonreían.  
—Tom, aparca ahora mismo...  
—¿Te sientes mal?  
—¡Aparca! —Bill no esperó a que Tom quitara la mano del volante tras frenar a un lado de la carretera para írsele encima y devorar su boca con besos hambrientos que fueron correspondidos—. Mmmm, he deseado hacer esto durante todo el día, pero esa siempre estuvo cerca —dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

Tom le sonrió, respirando fuerte; su pecho bajando y subiendo.  
—¿Solo querías besarme?  
—No, quiero más y lo sabes; solo que estamos en Hamburgo y si nos atrapan en esas acá en la carretera, nos meten presos por exhibicionistas o por incestuosos.  
—Es cierto —se reacomodó Tom—. Ahora por tu culpa tendré que ir pensando en cosas repugnantes para que se me baje la erección antes de que lleguemos donde mamá, o se va a asustar mucho.  
—Pues sí; lo mismo haré yo. A ver, que nos ayudo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que te vomité los zapatos...?

*********************  
Aunque en Berlín hacía un frío pavoroso, la atmósfera dentro del pequeño apartamento que rentaron para la banda era muy cálida. Si bien tenían todo el espacio para ellos solos, prefirieron encerrarse en la pequeña habitación que Bill mostrara como la “suya” en uno de los episodios de THTV. La cama también era más bien estrecha, pero ellos habían encajado juntos perfectamente en otras más pequeñas, como en las literas de su primer tourbus.

Una vez dentro, con Pumba y el Boy alimentados y dormidos, y con la calefacción encendida, cayeron enredados en la cama que el día antes había sido dispuesta con sábanas limpias por el servicio contratado. Con celeridad mientras más entraban en calor, se fueron despojando de las ropas hasta quedar ambos desnudos. Bill estaba ansioso porque Tom había estado jugando con él todo el día, intentando despertar la bestia en su interior que tanto le fascinaba: Tom adoraba ver cómo su hermanito poco atlético, algo infantil y más bien delicado en sus maneras, se convertía en un demonio lujurioso que lo sometía sin compasión, pero con exquisita ternura.

La mayor parte del tiempo, ambos luchaban por el dominio en su extraña relación de hermanos-amantes-esposos; pero cuando se refería a lo sexual, Tom era más que feliz con dejar que Bill tomara todo el control. De ese modo, pronto estuvo bajo sus manos que lo acariciaban, que apretaban con saña los pezones erectos de sus tetillas, siendo recorrido por una lengua perforada en que un piercing redondo agrandaba las sensaciones en toda su piel, desde el cuello hasta la punta del glande. Gimió cuando Bill tomo su erección goteante dentro de su boca y lo saboreó lentamente, por unos minutos nada más antes de dejarlo y utilizar su lengua para introducirse en el estrecho agujero más abajo, dilatándolo con calma, hasta hacerlo gritar de placer y expectación. Luego entró en juego el lubricante que siempre tenían a mano, porque a pesar de cualquier reacción instintiva Bill jamás se perdonaría lastimar a Tom (incluso aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo la herida emocional que le infringió cuando le fue infiel). 

Cuando fue el momento justo, Tom insistió en cambiar de posiciones, así que Bill quedó con la espalda pegada a la cama mientras Tom se penetraba a sí mismo, marcando su propio ritmo al subir y bajar por la extensión bastante considerable de su gemelo. No pudieron durar mucho, producto de la excesiva tensión sexual que habían aguantado durante todo el día, así que al sentir las paredes del interior de Tom apretarlo aún más, Bill aceleró sus movimientos marcando otra vez el ritmo, sosteniendo a Tom de las caderas, para que el orgasmo los alcanzara casi a la misma vez, y se derramó dentro, como ambos disfrutaban, en medio de gemidos compartidos. Tom se recostó sudoroso sobre su gemelo que también transpiraba copiosamente, y sonrió; estaba feliz.  
—Hemos calentado a Berlín, ¿no?  
—Ajam —parecía Bill que ya no podría mantener los ojos abiertos¬—. Te... amo, Tomi. Durmamos ahora, ¿sí?  
—Sí —Tom también estaba muy soñoliento—, ahora sí estoy cansado... —Se deslizó a un lado de su gemelo y lo abrazó por la espalda; con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, alcanzó las mantas y los cubrió a ambos al menos hasta la cintura.

 

Las ganas de orinar despertaron a Tom, y zigzagueó con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el baño; descargó su vejiga y regresó, pero uno de sus pies descalzos chocando con los zapatos altos de Bill casi lo hizo caer; por suerte pudo agarrarse de la cama y el susto lo hizo espabilarse un poco. Entonces enfocó a la imagen que tenía enfrente: Bill dormido de espaldas a él, con el pelo alborotado y toda la piel que no cubría la manta brillando ante sus ojos; cada uno de los lunares de su espalda y los tatuajes visibles en esa posición, lo hacían parecer una criatura excelsa, salida de otro mundo. Supo que tenía que inmortalizar esa imagen, así que tomó el móvil de Bill, el que más cercano tenía en la locura que era la habitación tras que ellos lanzaran las ropas por cualquier lugar. Tomó la foto, dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche, y volvió a acurrucarse junto a él en un abrazo apretado. No tardó en dormirse nuevamente.

******************

Era más de mediodía, Tom fue hasta Bill, quien estaba fumando en la terraza y lo abrazó; él estaba mirando su móvil y se volteó.   
—¿Me sacaste esta foto?  
—Soy culpable —rió Tom besándole la mejilla—; te veías demasiado sexy y... —le besó los labios enseguida y Bill se dejó hacer.

Sonaron ladridos ansiosos y ambos notaron necesitaban dar comida a sus bebés y al menos dejarlos caminar por el apartamento antes de dedicarse a algo más.   
—Vamos, Bibi; nuestros bebés nos llaman.  
—Sí, ya voy —abrió la aplicación de instagram en su móvil y posteó la foto que Tom le sacara la noche anterior, con un optimista comentario: “2016 ha estado bien hasta ahora...”.

*****************

Y en efecto, 2016 fluyó muy bien para ellos en un inicio. A principios de febrero regresaron a Los Ángeles, dejando a Gustav en función de su cercana paternidad y a Georg de su novia que ya se quejaba de estar siendo abandonada por la banda. Para Tom y Bill era un nueva oportunidad de pasar San Valentín solos, en su casa y con sus perros.

Iniciaron marzo con una visita a su tatuador favorito: Wyatt Vandergeest. Por fin, Tom convenció a Bill de llevarlo en su motocicleta, así que asombraron un poco a su amigo quien sabía de la aversión de Bill a esos aparatos. Hubo varios tatuajes más para Bill: en el brazo izquierdo, una actualización del símbolo de Tokio Hotel y en la muñeca, un diamante brillando; en cada muslo, una taza de café y un helado en barquillo, todo ello símbolos de su personalidad y sus sueños. Tom decidió también hacerse dos símbolos complementarios: en el antebrazo derecho, un ancla; en la mano, un timón de barco, porque él era el Capitán de su destino pero estaba anclado a la persona con quien había elegido compartirlo. Luego, juntos, se fueron a varios clubes gay de la ciudad, demostrándose a ellos mismos y a los demás que ya no tenían miedo de lo que pensaran los otros: ellos eran libres. 

Sin embargo, para algunas de las salidas con su amigo y nuevo socio comercial y musical, Devon Culiner, Shiro les sugirió llevar a Ria.  
—¡Ella otra vez! —el gesto de desagrado de Bill no se hizo esperar cuando Tom se lo comentó.   
—Recuerda que ya hace mucho no se deja ver con nosotros. Últimamente hemos estado... muy sueltos y...  
—Entonces salimos con Ria y Devon. ¿Y resultará que para todos es salida de parejas? Tú con Ria y yo con Devon. Claro, es más fácil que me vean como gay a mí, ¿no? Estoy harto de los circos pero bueno... al menos yo no tendré que besar a nuestro amigo para fingir nada. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez que damos un paso o dos para ser más libres, alguien nos empuja hacia atrás? A veces creo que tal vez sería mejor que lo dejáramos ser, y que nuestros fans piensen lo que se les antoje.  
—Las canciones que saldrán en el EP van a levantar revuelo; démosles tiempo para adaptarse, ¿sí?   
—Bueno... —Bill se dejó caer con un gesto cansado; Tom se acercó a abrazarlo y lo notó caliente.  
—¿Estás enfermándote? Creo que tienes fiebre. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? —el lado de hermano protector de Tom se activaba rápidamente al menor signo de que la salud de Bill estuviera afectada, mucho más tras lo que aquel vidente le dijera en Rusia.  
—Ya sabes que no he estado completamente bien hace tiempo; desde que... cuando tú y yo estábamos mal, tenía muchos dolores de cabeza, dormía mal y poco, y hemos estado trabajando sin descanso últimamente, creo que... debería relajarme un poco.   
—Sí, y ver a un médico, al mejor de la ciudad, hoy mismo te buscaremos una cita.  
—No exageres, Tomi.  
—No exagero. Yo no me perdonaría si algo te pasa.   
—No me voy a morir, tonto.  
—Pues más te vale, porque yo me muero también —lo volvió a abrazar, y esta vez se quedaron así por mucho rato, sentados en el sofá de la sala, adonde fueron a unírseles Pumba y Capper.

Una cita con el mejor médico de la ciudad podía demorar varios días, así que no fue hasta el regreso de Coachella que al fin pudieron visitarlo. Durante todo ese tiempo, Tom estuvo intentando que Bill se estresara lo menos posible. El examen físico y clínico demostró que él tenía una infección urinaria y cálculos renales.  
—Billy, creo que... hay que dejar todos esos proyectos para más adelante; ahora lo que importa es tu salud —aconsejó Tom.  
—¡No!, ¡eso no! Lo único que necesito para estar bien es tenerte conmigo, que estemos bien y haciendo lo que nos gusta. Seguir mis sueños, porque si tuviera poco tiempo para llevarlos a cabo, no lo puedo perder, ¿entiendes? Tomi, lo que me mataría es dejar de ser yo mismo, o perderte a ti, solo eso.  
—Está bien —juntó su frente a la de Bill—, seguiremos con los planes, pero estaré al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo. Ya verás, voy a estar bien.  
—Te tendré alegre y descansando cada vez que se pueda; menos alcohol y más alimentación sana, y más aire puro.  
—Lo que tú digas, mi capitán —hizo un gesto de acatar órdenes y ambos se carcajearon.

****************  
Fue Berlín la primera ciudad escogida para presentar las imágenes y art-book de “Love don´t break me”, y allí, la persona más orgullosa por lo que estaba ocurriendo fue la madre de los gemelos, Simone. Viendo a sus hijos frente a ella, se dio cuenta que algo estaba definitivamente diferente a la última vez que había estado en su compañía. Ellos parecían más compenetrados que nunca, todo el tiempo juntos y pendientes uno del otro, especialmente Tom de Bill.   
—¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos, Tom? —preguntó ella la primera vez que pudo tener cerca al mayor de sus gemelos sin que Bill lo acompañara.  
—No pasa nada. No entiendo a qué te refieres, mami.  
—Yo... tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en tu matrimonio con Ria pero ahora veo que sigues centrado en tu hermano, en sus proyectos.  
—Siempre lo he hecho.  
—No quieras hacerme pasar por boba; soy su madre y sé cuando...algo pasa. ¿Por qué no trajiste a Ria contigo? ¿Están teniendo problemas?   
—No pasa nada con Ria... yo... sencillamente tengo que estar ahí para Bill... sin distracciones.  
—O sea que... otra vez estás siendo manipulado por Bill a su antojo.  
—Nadie me manipula; no me creas tan poca cosa. Y Bill, él no está bien...  
—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó ella algo ansiosa; al fin el instinto de protección maternal se activó en ella por Bill, y no por Tom como casi siempre ocurría.  
—Su salud está algo resentida; y no dejaré que nadie ponga más estrés sobre él. ¿Lo entiendes? Sé cariñosa con él, sé comprensiva, sé la mamá que él precisa ahora —le tomó la mano y ella la apretó, aceptando que Tom tenía razón: a veces podía ser demasiado crítica y dura con Bill.  
—Vamos con él, ¿sí? Quiero felicitarlo y... darle mi apoyo, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí, mami; vamos —Tom le sonrió al fin.

**********************

Cuando las fotos del cumpleaños de Shay salieron a las redes sociales con la presencia de su esposo Shiro, dos de sus amigas, y los gemelos Kaulitz, sin la presencia de Ria en una celebración en la que normalmente habría sido invitada, todo el fandom de Tokio Hotel se dio cuenta de que ella estaba siendo alejada de la vida de Tom; y en efecto, así era, los Kaulitz se resistían a seguirla llevando a todos lados solo por apariencias, aunque el contrato de matrimonio continuaba vigente y un acuerdo de confidencialidad seguía garantizando el silencio de Ria acerca de los pormenores de su relación con el músico alemán. 

Lo que no se esperaba Tom era que ella empezara a aparecer enseguida con extrañas compañías y un nuevo novio que al parecer tenía mucho dinero pero muy mala reputación.  
—Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? —fue el comentario de Bill tras mostrarle a Tom un video que le habían pasado donde Ria y el tal Marcus al parecer se mostraban tras tener sexo y hacían comentarios burlones mencionando a Bill—. Ella no vale nada y me odia tanto como yo a ella.  
—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Que se meta contigo sí que no puedo permitírselo.  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Tomi? Ella está buscando atención; posiblemente tu atención porque no pudo seducirte y eso le lastimó el ego, así que no le demos el gusto. Me conformo con saber que está fuera de nuestras vidas.  
—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Solo ignoraré su existencia a partir de ahora. Creí que podríamos seguir llevándonos bien, ella y yo, pero eso ya no va a pasar.   
—No te imaginas cuánto me alegra escucharlo—Bill sonrió sentándose sobre el regazo de Tom; le besó la comisura de los labios.   
—Ahora olvidemos a esa por completo, ¿sí?   
—¿Tienes algo en mente? —Tom le hizo recostarse sobre el sofá y comenzó un viaje exploratorio por su pálida piel.  
—Vas por buen camino... —gimió Bill.

********************

La hija de Gustav nació a fines de mayo y fue también el momento de dejar a las cámaras de THTV seguir a los Kaulitz a algunos lugares. Bill iría a México para presentar su solo project, sin Tom, puesto que era urgente terminar ciertos trabajos de producción en estudio del nuevo álbum de la banda. Sin embargo, Tom no pudo resistirse a acompañarle a Miami por unos días que coincidirían con las fiestas norteamericanas por el 4 de julio para descansar antes de ese viaje. Fueron unos días muy agradables, los cuales Bill comentó en su instagram como #miami #huida #amor #lavidaahoramismo #felizcuatro. 

Ya en México, se la pasó haciéndose selfies para mostrarse a sus fans, sí, pero también porque había prometido a Tom tenerlo todo el tiempo informado de cómo estaba: era su forma de decirle: “tranquilo, véme, estoy bien”.

No obstante, tras su regreso a L.A., una invitación de Devon a compartir un viaje en yate con otros amigos, fue aceptada por ambos otra vez. Fue el momento de Bill para fotografiar a Tom, quien normalmente se mostraba reacio a publicar fotos suyas, y bromear con el lado protector de su gemelo que se había exacerbado en los últimos meses, llamándole “Capitán”.

Los conciertos de Adele en Los Ángeles fueron un gran suceso en la ciudad, y Bill, que realmente era fan de su música, arrastró a Tom a dos de ellos. En el primero, Bill intentó convencer a Tom de dejarse tomar una foto para Instagram, pero él no aceptó. La emoción sentimental de la noche desembocó en una apasionada entrega sexual de los dos, la cual Tom no pudo evitar inmortalizar con las imágenes que le tomó a su gemelo dormido y medio desnudo. Bill publicó una de ellas en su instagram y como revancha por la sesión fotográfica que Tom le había hecho sin su consentimiento, este tuvo que permitirle publicar un selfie de los dos en el segundo concierto de Adele al que asistieron. Bill aprovechó para publicar una frase de la canción que más le parecía hablar de su estado de ánimo en ese momento: “Primero y único”. “Nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas. Adele ❤ #segunda vez” fue el comentario que acompañó a la imagen de los dos entre el público. 

Se acercaba rápidamente su cumpleaños 27, y la melancolía intentaba instalarse en los Kaulitz por esa edad en que tantas grandes estrellas se habían despedido del mundo, así que Tom le propuso una idea que ambos acariciaban desde hacía un buen tiempo: pasar su cumpleaños solos, con sus perros, lejos de todos y en contacto con la naturaleza, “dar un paseo”, “disfrutar una vista montañosa”, y de paso respirar mucho aire puro. 

Pocos días antes, Bill terminó de filmar el video clip de “Not over you”, donde por primera vez Bill se atrevía a danzar en serio, y entonces se cortó el cabello y lo entintó de un color rosa fresa con una química no tan invasiva para las grabaciones de “California high”; fue con ese color aún que emprendió el viaje por carretera junto a Tom el 31 de agosto.

A sus móviles empezaron a llegar felicitaciones de cumpleaños desde todas partes, sus amigos, sus familiares, sus colegas, sus fans a través de las redes sociales, y Bill tuvo la idea de compensar esa escapada de los dos en solitario —tal vez era la primera vez que pasaban esos días completamente solos— tomando muchas imágenes que compartir con todos. 

El lugar principal al que irían fue escogido porque Bill había visto algo sobre una leyenda nativa de que abrazarse a un árbol muy antiguo y pedirle un milagro al espíritu de este, podía curar a una persona hasta del peor de sus males. Así que decidieron irse al Parque Nacional de las Secuoyas donde algunos de los seres vivos más antiguos del planeta se erguían en toda su altura. Cuando al fin pudo estar con sus brazos y cuerpo pegado al árbol, Bill le susurró:  
—Necesito tiempo; necesito vida y salud para tener tiempo de cumplir mis sueños.

Exploraron, vieron animales; Pumba y Capper estaban a sus anchas, corriendo sin correas y absolutamente emocionados, como también lo estaban sus papás humanos. Bill aprovechó que Tom había sacado su veta de excursionista y le tomó muchas fotos escalando, cruzando arroyos, con ropa de baño y el pelo suelto bajo una cascada. 

Luego Bill se metió en ropa de baño al río y Tom aprovechó un momento en que salió a buscar algo para fotografiarlo también dentro del agua. Ya luego, con los perros curioseando en la orilla, se le unió abrazándolo desde atrás y besando su cuello. Bill se dejó hacer, encantado. Cuando sintió una mano colándose entre su ropa y bajándosela, miró a su alrededor algo aprensivo.  
—Había personas en el margen del río un poco más allá; los vi y les tomó una foto desde lejos.  
—Ajá, están lejos, y de lejos nadie nos ve tanto parecido; acá nadie sabe quiénes somos, y puedo cumplir mi fantasía de hacerte el amor al aire libre.  
—Una vez lo hicimos en una piscina, ¿recuerdas? Fue en España, cuando nos quedábamos en el 483.  
—Sí, los Gs aún no lo olvidan, que nos vieron mientras... nuestras caras se contorsionaban de placer y nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que parecían solo uno. Geo siempre dice que le creamos un trauma para toda la vida, jaja. Pero eso no cuenta, todavía era la piscina de nuestro bungalow; igual cada vez que lo hicimos en la playa de nuestra villa en Maldivas. Pero acá, es verdaderamente un lugar no privado, y se está tan bien que... no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad —volvió a besarle el cuello.  
—Nuestros bebés están ahí mirando, los traumaremos a ellos también.  
—Hmmm, no será la primera vez que nos vean, y acá estamos dentro del agua; tampoco es que se vea mucho.   
—Oh, bueno, sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti así que... —puso su mano sobre la de Tom para así ayudarle a bajar su ropa que al sacar pusieron sobre una piedra cercana del río. Bill pudo sentir que Tom ya estaba desnudo también.  
—Nadé hasta acá así —dijo Tom adivinando sus pensamientos.

Bill se volvió y se colgó del cuello de su gemelo.  
—Ya, luego se preguntan por qué eres más alto, y es que siempre me haces llevar los pesos...  
—Tú eres quien se ejercita de los dos —rio Bill antes de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. 

Lo que siguió fue verdadero desenfreno, donde los dos no se cohibieron para gemir, gritar, aprovechando que la naturaleza les hacía una cortina de sonidos. 

Esa noche durmieron en una acogedora tienda de campaña, equipada con todo para que ningún insecto fuera a picar a Bill —ese fue uno de los primeros requerimientos que buscó Tom para elegirla, siempre protegiendo a su gemelo de cualquier daño— y bastante cómoda.  
—Esta tienda es tan lujosa que arruina el efecto “Brokeback mountain”, Tomi.   
—No importa; lo que importa es que estamos acá juntos, y solos.  
—Ajá, los bebés estarán bien en la otra tienda, ¿no se asustarán?  
—Ya deben estar durmiendo esos holgazanes; se cansaron mucho hoy.  
—Nosotros también.  
—Yo aún tengo fuerzas para más —afirmó Tom antes de caer sobre Bill y dejar a sus manos acariciarlo.  
—¡Cuánta resistencia, wow! Creo que es el contacto con la naturaleza, te hace bien —gimió cuando las caderas de Tom se movieron contra las suyas—. Ok, una vez más, allá vamos; te dejaré hacer todo el trabajo.  
—Como quieras —Tom atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos. 

Casi al mediodía del día 2, despertaron con deseos de café y con mucha hambre. Bill se dejó llevar por Tom a un local que le dijo había visto su publicidad y le había encantado. Al llegar, resultó que parecía una casa de cuento de hadas donde te encontrarías todo tipo de dulces, pero en su interior estaba pensado en función de parejas de enamorados, pues todo estaba decorado con corazones.  
—¿Te gusta?—Tom le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando el vendedor fue a por su pedido al interior de la cocina.  
—Me encanta este lugar; lo adoro. Pero... ¿sabes qué? Es porque estoy aquí contigo. Si no fuera así me parecería demasiado ¿kitsch?, así le llamarían los Caten, ¿no? Sin embargo, estando los dos juntos aquí, en nuestro actual estado de ánimo, esta decoración es justamente la necesaria.   
—Sí, a veces soy demasiado sensiblero cuando se trata de mostrar mi amor por ti; lo acepto.   
—Eres perfecto; eres mi pareja perfecta —Bill estiró su mano para tomar la de Tom, quien se la apretó emocionado.

Trajeron sus cafés y los helados que pidieron; y Bill le tomó una foto al suyo para su cuenta de instagram, así como también lo había hecho con el local desde el exterior y el exterior. A todo le colocó corazones, e incluso un comentario demasiado claro: “Enamorado”.

Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a L.A., otra celebración los esperaba: un evento VIP de degustación de comidas y vinos en los Estudios Paramount. Aunque allí tendrían menos intimidad, era también una buena forma de compartir juntos en el otro ambiente que formaba parte de sus vidas, el de la fama, y demostrarse uno al otro que ellos dos podían crearse una burbuja propia en cualquier parte. 

****************************

Cuando empezaron a hacerles preguntas en los medios acerca del nuevo álbum y tour que anunciaban para muy pronto, todo lo que acababan de vivir hizo a Bill abrir más su corazón ante los periodistas: "Nuestras nuevas canciones están bien resguardadas. Nadie las ha oído todavía y nadie lo hará. Nuestro nuevo disco va a ser especial. No es como nada que hayamos hecho antes. Tiene nuestra alma". Y sí, especialmente esas canciones de “Dream Machine” tendrían el alma de los Kaulitz retratada en ellas, todas sus angustias, sus sueños y sus momentos de felicidad.

Trabajaron sin descanso después de regresar de su viaje de cumpleaños, terminaban exhaustos y uno de esos días, cuando regresaban a la casa, Bill se dobló adolorido. Tom lo sostuvo, asustado.  
—¡¿Qué ocurre, Billy?!   
—Duele, duele mucho, acá en el abdomen. Uh, ya sentía una molestia hace rato pero ahora —jadeó— creo que me desmayaré del dolor, Tomi... 

Realmente estaba desfallecido y pálido, así que Tom no perdió tiempo para llevarlo a emergencias, donde lo admitieron, le pusieron tratamiento para el dolor y le pidieron pasar la noche para contactar al especialista que lo estaba atendiendo antes de dejarlo marcharse. De nada sirvió que Bill le rogara a Tom irse a descansar y regresar temprano a la clínica puesto que él se sentía tanto mejor como para sacarse fotos y colgarlas en su instagram, porque su gemelo se rehusó a apartarse de su lado. 

Cuando el médico llegó, con los resultados en su mano, ambos estaban ansiosos, expectantes.  
—Tengo buenas noticias. Los exámenes de Bill muestran una gran mejoría, es casi milagroso, las piedras se están disolviendo, por eso el dolor, los trozos están intentando salir por su sistema urinario.  
—¿Es eso? ¡Oh! No en balde duele tanto...   
—Debe seguir con tratamiento para el dolor, tomar mucha agua, cuidarse bastante. Use todo lo más sano y natural posible; aliméntese y descanse bien; evite el estrés...  
—Lo haré —asintió Bill.  
—Ya me ocupo yo de eso —aseveró también Tom con una gran sonrisa—. Nos lo tomaremos con más calma. Además, debo ponerme a punto para cuando comencemos el tour en marzo; entonces sí habrá poco tiempo para descansar.  
—Deben buscar el tiempo, ¿sí? Ahora recomendaré que le den el alta, pero debe tomarse unos días de reposo más.  
—Lo siento, Bibi —dijo Tom mirando a Bill—, pero no habrá estudio para ti en al menos unos tres días, porque sé cómo eres de perfeccionista.  
—Entonces tú tampoco irás al estudio; no soportaré saberte allí trabajando en el álbum sin mí.  
—Bueno...  
—Muy bien —el médico escribió en la historia clínica antes de salir—. Sigo estando a su disposición, Sr. Kaulitz, pero espero que no me necesite.

Cuando quedaron solos, Bill se puso de pie.  
—Alcánzame mis ropas y sácame de aquí.  
—En cuanto lo autoricen —Tom le dio lo que pedía y Bill empezó a vestirse; se acercó al espejo en la habitación y miró su cabello que ya casi no tenía nada de su tono rosa.  
—Necesito color de nuevo.  
—Sí, pero espera un poco; deja que tu cuerpo esté más recuperado aún.   
—Está bien, Tomi, como tú digas —le guiñó un ojo; estaba realmente feliz. Ambos lo estaban.

************************

Tom encontró a Bill sentado frente a su laptop, escribiendo más de la “novela”, ese proyecto que casi habían dejado de lado, pero con varias botellas de cerveza vacías cerca.  
—Estás atrapado —le dijo mientras abrazaba su cuello desde atrás y besaba su cabeza—. Recuerda que no puedes abusar del alcohol.  
—Estoy bien; no he abusado.  
—¿De veras? —le hizo girar el asiento—. ¿Cómo me lo probarás?  
—Como quieras.  
—¿Te pondrías de rodillas y...?  
—¿Quieres que te pida perdón de rodillas... por tomarme un par de cervezas?  
—Sabes que fueron más de un par. Pero más que pedirme perdón quiero... otra cosa.  
—¡Ah! Andas muy lujurioso últimamente, Tomi.  
—Es tu culpa; siempre me provocas.  
—La verdad es que... tú también me provocas, eres... delicioso —Bill se arrodilló ante él y le abrió los pantalones; Tom agarró el móvil de su gemelo que estaba junto a la laptop y le hizo una foto en esa posición, tomándolo de la cintura para abajo antes de que la cabeza de Bill se interpusiera en el camino. Previamente a que las nubes del placer no le dejaran concentrarse en nada más, le dio vuelta a la foto y la publicó en la cuenta de instagram de Bill. Él se separó por un momento de su faena.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom? ¿Qué tramas?  
—Ya lo sabrás en un rato; ahora, concéntrate en lo que haces.  
—Hmmm, te me has vuelto muy mandón últimamente.  
—Necesitas mano dura, Billy —lo tomó por la cabeza para acercarlo de nuevo a su pene y Bill rio con la mirada antes de retomar lo que había empezado. Luego, terminaron por ir a la cama y continuar allí esa entrega apasionada que siempre los había caracterizado, aunque intercambiando los roles más frecuentemente que antes.

Al fin su mundo parecía brillar con luces nuevas. Aunque habían pasado por la oscuridad más tenebrosa y tenido que soportar el dolor más horrible en los últimos años, todo ello había sido como una hoguera purificadora que los había hecho salir renovados. Decir “No estoy bien” para todo el que escuchara había realmente acrisolado el alma de Bill y también su cuerpo, y ahora podía decirle a todos que estaba definitivamente “muy bien”. 

**********************

Los proyectos y el trabajo se acumulaban; nuevas canciones eran compuestas para un próximo álbum del que ya habían pensado el nombre: “Dream Machine”, pero justamente al presentarle sus ideas a Interscope, que hasta entonces los representaba, surgieron otros problemas. Según los ejecutivos, el estilo era demasiado alternativo para lo que esperaban sus fans, y las canciones “tienen mensajes no adecuados que nuestra empresa no puede apoyar”. Bill interpretó esas palabras como una invitación tácita a someterse o marcharse; por tanto, los tiempos de trabajo de Tokio Hotel con la Universal Music estaban por acabar. Si había algo que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a rendir era su libertad creativa: no lo habían hecho cuando eran unos chiquillos y decididamente no lo harían ahora.   
—Vendrán momentos difíciles, Billy. Será un adiós a nuestra seguridad económica —fue el comentario de Tom una vez estuvieron solos en la seguridad de su casa.  
—Lo sé, Tomi, pero ya está bien de aceptar imposiciones; no puedo más. Ni un circo más, ni una estúpida publicidad más; no lo necesitamos: confío en nuestra música y en nuestros fans.  
—Yo también, pero...   
—Ya sé, no te gusta sentir inestabilidad, ni perder el control, pero necesitamos esto; necesitamos algo nuevo... —se acercó a Tom y le acarició la mejilla poblada antes de sentarse en su regazo; Tom lo apretó en sus brazos mientras descansaba la frente sobre su hombro.  
—No puedo resistirme a lo que pidas...  
—¿Sí? Pues entonces es hora de acabar con uno de esos estúpidos circos; termina ya con ese matrimonio fingido con la zorra de Ria...  
—Bill, sabes que ella... conoce demasiadas cosas sobre nosotros, puede traernos muchos problemas si se decide a hablar.  
—Sí, esa chantajista nos ha tenido agarrados de los cojones todo este tiempo pero ya me cansé. Hagámoslo, enfrentemos lo que sea por ser libres otra vez, como cuando empezamos este sueño...  
—Hmm, creo que dejaré que me convenzas de ello —contestó Tom con picardía mientras le buscaba los labios. 

Poco después, con Bill tocando certeramente su próstata con cada embestida, con sus almas enlazadas en una sola y sintiendo ese placer que ya sabía jamás podría alcanzar con alguien más, Tom supo que no dejaría pasar un solo día más sin alejar a Ria de una vez de sus vidas.

*****************

El abogado que contratara, le avisó de las complicaciones: primero, posiblemente la prensa se enterara de su divorcio puesto que las cortes judiciales de Los Ángeles eran asediadas por medios sensacionalistas con todos los derechos a indagar en informaciones legales; segundo, que tal vez la demandada exigiera compensaciones monetarias extremas; tercero, que era una disposición de la Corte que el solicitante de un proceso de divorcio llevara al menos seis meses separado de su pareja, de modo que el matrimonio estuviera, de hecho, roto.  
—¿Su esposa... dejó el hogar compartido hace cuánto?  
—Ella... no ha estado... conviviendo... conmigo... desde... desde antes de año nuevo —en verdad, ella nunca había convivido con él, pero ¿cómo le explicaría eso al abogado?  
—Entonces, pongamos como fecha de separación el 31 de diciembre de 2015, ¿le parece, señor Kaulitz?  
—Sí, está bien, si es necesario —recordaba que hasta abril habían estado llevándose a Ria a distintos lugares por sugerencia de Shiro, a Ällgau, a Coachella, a cenas con amigos; tenía que admitir que ella había cumplido las condiciones que también él impuso para el matrimonio —nada de sexo ni caricias entre ellos— y que generalmente era una divertida compañía para todos, siempre chispeante y dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida, pero ni él ni Bill la toleraban demasiado y tenerla cerca a veces les llegaba a ser asfixiante.  
—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿algún beneficio que quiera ofrecerle? ¿Existe algún acuerdo de comunidad de bienes?  
—No, no, yo... todos mis bienes están compartidos con mi hermano y Ria no tiene participación en ninguno de nuestros negocios ni ganancias.  
—Podría, si es que algo de su capital ha sido adquirido durante el tiempo en que han estado casados. ¿O firmaron un acuerdo prematrimonial?   
—Sí, yo... tomé todas las disposiciones para que ella no acceda a nuestros bienes... —el abogado notó el plural usado; definitivamente su cliente tenía una identificación absoluta con su hermano y era a quien más intentaba proteger.  
—Debo tener acceso a todos esos documentos, a la mayor brevedad.  
—Se los traeré, esta misma tarde. Gracias por tomar mi caso.  
—Gracias a usted; nos vemos —le extendió su mano para despedirse.

*****************

Efectivamente, como el abogado le había advertido a Tom, la noticia de que los documentos que atestiguaban su petición de divorcio a Ria Sommerfeld estaban ya en la corte judicial de Los Ángeles, fue publicada en un sitio web llamado TMZ, especializado en esos temas. 

La reacción no se hizo esperar, tanto de sus fans —quienes no entendían cómo Tom había estado casado con alguien sin que nadie tuviera la más mínima sospecha y se sentían dolidos por el secretismo— como de Simone. Ella fue la primera en hacer sonar el teléfono de Tom para preguntar si todo era cierto o aquello no era más que sensacionalismo.  
—Es cierto, mamá. Ria y yo... no tenemos futuro.  
—Pero... ¿cómo que no? Llevabas más de cinco años de novio con ella, decidiste hacerla tu esposa al fin, y luego, tan poco tiempo después, se acaba todo...  
—Pues, ya que estás tan enterada de los chismes sobre nosotros, ¿no viste en ninguna parte que Ria tiene otra pareja, se droga y, peor, deja que la grabe ese tipo y suba esos videos a youtube?  
—¡No lo creo!  
—Puedes buscarlo tú misma.  
—¿Lo hacía mientras estaban juntos... ustedes dos?  
—No, pero...  
—Entonces entiendo que la pobre chica se ha sentido humillada y ha reaccionado así. Te lo advertí, ¿no?, que Bill destruiría tu matrimonio si seguías pegado siempre a él.  
—Mamá, Bill no tuvo que ver... —al escuchar que pronunciaran su nombre, Bill, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio no queriendo hacer notar su presencia a su madre, se puso en alerta, dejando el lento masaje en el cuero cabelludo de Tom que hasta ese momento hacía y tocó el ícono de altavoz en la llamada sin que Tom lo detuviera.  
—¡No lo defiendas! Siempre es lo mismo: Bill no te deja en paz, Bill te domina y tú te dejas... ¿Por qué, Tomi? ¿Es que nunca voy a poder ser feliz? ¿Nunca voy a poder superar este castigo? ¿Qué hice para que Dios me pague con esto? —el rostro de Tom decayó ante esas palabras y Bill no pudo aguantarse más; le quitó el móvil de las manos y lo acercó a su oreja.  
—No metas a Dios en esto, mamá. Estoy seguro de que si existe un Dios que es amor tiene que entender...  
—¡No blasfemes, Bill! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Dios jamás aceptaría esa abominación que insinúas. Yo... debí imaginar que estabas ahí controlando a tu hermano, como siempre. ¡Regrésale el teléfono ahora mismo!, aún tengo cosas que decirle.  
—¡Yo también tengo cosas que decirte a ti! —ante esas palabras Tom intentó tomar su móvil de vuelta pero Bill se alejó; Tom lo miró suplicante pero en ese momento nada podía detenerlo, tenía demasiadas cosas atascadas en la garganta para decirle a su madre—. Tú no sabes nada del amor, ni siquiera del amor de pareja; tienes una relación inmadura con Gordon que sí te ama pero tú solo lo usas a tu antojo...  
—Eso no...  
—Es lo que yo veo. Tú juzgas a todos como si fueras superior, pero nunca fuiste tan buena madre como te crees; no estuviste realmente cuando te necesitábamos, solo nos dejabas hacer lo que nos viniera en gana para evitarte problemas, ¿y ahora vienes a juzgarnos? Tom y yo somos uno, lo hemos sido siempre, a pesar de que siempre intentes separarnos...  
—Tú... eres el demonio que corrompe a tu hermano, él no...  
—Sí, yo, yo siempre soy el culpable, ya lo sé; tal vez nos merecemos, yo soy tu castigo y tú el mío...

Tom se sentó con las manos en la cabeza, abatido, aquello estaba llegando muy lejos. Del otro lado de la línea hubo silencio por unos segundos, y se oyó un sollozo, luego la voz de Simone volvió con un tono entre triste y severo.   
—Si no fueras idéntico a Tom, creería que no eres mi hijo.

Esa estocada hirió a Bill profundamente; le alargó el teléfono a Tom y se fue hacia la habitación; Tom sabía que estaba llorando y no quería que lo vieran. Se acercó el móvil a la oreja nuevamente.  
—¿Mami? —se oyó otro sollozo del otro lado.  
—¿Por qué lo haces, hijito? ¿Por qué me lastimas? ¿Por qué dejas que Bill me lastime así? Me están matando, ¿sabes?   
—Yo... debo colgar...  
—No, Tom, no vayas tras él una vez más; no te pongas de su parte en esto, por favor, te lo ruego.  
—Mami, perdóname pero... Bill es mi vida... nada me importa más que él.  
—Tom, no... —la voz de Simone se apagó cuando Tom no solo cortó la llamada sino que apagó su teléfono.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con su gemelo y lo encontró con la cabeza enterrada en una almohada y su espalda se movía dejando ver que lloraba; eso le recordó una vez que había visto esa misma escena cuando acababan de cumplir 18 años y la depresión de Bill que le siguió a eso.   
—Tampoco es que seas una víctima inocente, Billy; así que... basta ya, deja de llorar. Yo estoy aquí contigo, ¿no? 

Bill levantó el rostro húmedo de lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos.  
—Es solo que... duele comprobar una vez más que mi madre no me quiere, que le molesta que sea su hijo.  
—No es así; vamos, Bill, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? Sus hijos son unos incestuosos y ella...  
—Y ella solo me odia a mí. Tú no, tú eres su hijito bueno, el angelito corrompido por el diablo de su gemelo. ¿Por qué no le dices que jamás estuviste casado en verdad con la zorra? No, no puedes decepcionar así a tu mami, ¿verdad? Y mientras yo sigo aquí, cargando todas las culpas. No soy una víctima, no; pero tampoco soy un victimario. No te he obligado a nada, jamás; tú estás conmigo porque quieres...  
—Estoy contigo porque te amo... más allá de todo. Ni yo mismo entiendo por qué es así, pero es... y jamás será de otro modo. Ven, anda —lo haló hacia él y lo abrazó; Bill terminó de sollozar sobre su hombro antes de que Tom empezara a llenarlo de besos ansiosos: la discusión con su madre le hacía desear reafirmar esa unión con su gemelo que iba desde lo espiritual hasta lo físico en maneras inexplicables.

Bill se dejó llevar por la pasión de su gemelo y ambos se desnudaron de las pocas ropas que llevaban dentro de su casa en el cálido clima de Los Ángeles. Tom lo iba a hacer suyo, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, y Bill se descubrió ansiando ese momento, necesitando abandonarse a las decisiones y las maneras de Tom, dejar el control en manos del otro por una vez. Cuando al fin Tom entró en su cuerpo, manteniéndolo firmemente abrazado contra sí al mismo tiempo, nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Bill, pero esta vez de felicidad.

 

*****************

noviembre/2016

Estaba casi por terminar el año y muchas tensiones se acumulaban sobre los dos, empezando por el hecho de que debían encontrar una disquera para representarlos, puesto que habían roto su contrato con Universal y, a pesar de que entre Bill y Tom habían compuesto todas las canciones del nuevo álbum poniendo en ellas toda su alma, y de que Tom haría toda la producción musical, aún necesitaban publicidad, promoción, representación en ventas y tours que solo una gran empresa musical podía proporcionarles. 

Otra causa permanente de tensiones era el hecho de que Simone ignoraba por completo a Bill, y que este seguía reclamándole a Tom el que no la enfrentara por eso y aceptara hablar con ella normalmente sin que Bill fuera mencionado.

Georg vino a la ciudad con el fin de discutir con ellos una propuesta: la empresa alemana ProSieben1, más específicamente una de sus sucursales nombrada Starwatch les había ofrecido representarlos para el próximo álbum. Todos confiaban en Georg para las cuestiones financieras así que escucharon sus explicaciones y aceptaron su consejo de acceder al contrato. De ese modo, indirectamente pasarían a tomar parte en el aparato publicitario de Sony Music. Tras ponerse de acuerdo, los tres tuvieron una reunión con Markus Hartmann y Erik Julicher, director principal y publicista de Starwatch, respectivamente, quienes también habían venido a la ciudad y con la aprobación de Gustav, quien aún se mantenía en Alemania junto a su esposa y su pequeña hija, firmaron.

Antes de que Georg partiera, los tres salieron por la ciudad y luego se reunieron en el estudio. Muy pocas personas fuera de los 4 miembros de la banda habían escuchado las canciones compuestas en su totalidad por Bill y Tom; y Tom, como productor musical que era, estaba ansioso por hacer escuchar de primera mano a su amigo, quien también llevaría gran parte de la responsabilidad musical cuando tocaran en vivo más allá de su tradicional bajo, los nuevos arreglos.   
—Todo esto será una gran sorpresa para nuestro público —apuntó Georg— y las letras... creo que están siendo tal vez... ¿demasiado valientes? No sé, a veces la libertad conlleva sacrificios demasiado grandes.  
—Geo, tú y Gus siempre nos han apoyado, y confiamos en ustedes; sigan confiando en nosotros y todo estará bien —Bill le puso una mano sobre el hombro y Georg lo miró sonriente.  
—De acuerdo. Siempre podemos dar a entender que te inspiras en... mi relación con Tom. Torg, ¿no?, así le llaman, jaja, las fans enloquecerían.  
—Aman el Toll también —intervino Tom antes de tomar la mano de Bill entre las suyas.   
—Ya lo creo; unas lo aman y otras lo odian... —soltó Georg.  
—No podrían odiar algo que yo inventé; me aman por sobre todo.  
—Ah, ya le salió el ego —se rio Bill y miró a Tom a los ojos—; yo te amo por sobre todo, así que el resto de los que te aman... que se jodan, incluyendo a este —golpeó a Georg en la cabeza.  
—Auch; ya, ya, ya sé que no hay que meterse con la propiedad de Bill Kaulitz.  
—Yo no soy pro... —Bill le clavó la mirada otra vez y Tom solo se calló, asintiendo, un poco sonrojado. A Bill le encantaba esa capacidad de Tom para ruborizarse frente a él.   
—De acuerdo, yo solo... los dejaré solos antes de que empiecen a besarse frente a mí, o algo peor. Igual tengo que terminar de empacar mis cosas. Tom, me vas a llevar al aeropuerto, ¿cierto?  
—Sí, claro...  
—Y yo iré con él, de copiloto, para que no te hagas ilusiones —acotó Bill y Georg solo se echó a reír mientras salía.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el estudio, realmente comenzaron a besarse como si nada más importara. Trataban de soslayar los problemas cuando estaban juntos, pero la verdad era que solo en la parte pasional todo iba de maravillas porque en el convivir cotidiano, y hasta en los asuntos de trabajo, surgían roces que a veces escalaban a grandes dimensiones. La presencia de Georg con ellos había aplacado un poco los ánimos, pero las reacciones de posesividad y celos sin razón que Bill estaba mostrando eran ejemplos claros de que las cosas no estaban bien, de que no se sentía seguro. 

Lo despidieron con abrazos, diciéndole que estarían en contacto todo el tiempo y que pronto se verían todos en Alemania; fue entonces, cuando ya Georg se marchaba despidiéndose de lejos con un gesto de la mano, que Tom notó el rostro triste de Bill.   
—¿Qué te pasa, Bibi? —le buscó la mirada pero Bill la rehuyó.  
—Es solo que... pensé que vamos a Alemania pero... que mamá no me aceptará en su casa. Supongo que pasaré Navidad solo, a no ser que tú...  
—Le prometí a mamá que íbamos a estar con ella en Navidad. Bill, tú puedes...  
—¡No; no puedo! Ella no me ha dicho que me considera su hijo, así que... no iré a molestarla.  
—¡Ah, Billy...!  
—Basta; Tom. No debemos hablar estas cosas en lugares públicos. Vámonos a casa.  
—De acuerdo —sin decir nada más, Tom sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y caminó hacia el parqueo. Durante el regreso a su casa, permanecieron en silencio.

*****************

noviembre 12/ 2016

El silencio se volvía algo tangible. No es que no hablaran de pequeñas cosas, de sus perros, de la comida, de a quién le tocaba bañarse primero, pero evitaban concienzudamente tocar los temas dolorosos, los temas sin resolver entre los dos. Claro que esa situación era un peligro, puesto que se acumulaban tensiones que en cualquier momento podían explotar. 

Estaban en el estudio cuando sucedió. No acababan de ponerse de acuerdo sobre uno de los temas, y a Tom le parecía que Bill estaba especialmente caprichoso e intransigente. Entonces, tras gritarse “Estás siendo intransigente” y “Estás siendo un estúpido”, Tom se paró para poner sobre la mesa algunas cosas que había estado pensando ya por muchos días.  
—Escucha, Bill, he estado pensando que Shiro ya no podrá representar a la banda.  
—¿Por qué no? —la cara de Bill mostraba desacuerdo.  
—Pues porque la empresa que nos representa ahora está en Alemania, y... quiero que volvamos a Alemania.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Tú se lo dijiste a la prensa, que si ganaba Trump nos marcharíamos de U.S.A., ¿no?  
—Ah, Tom, sabes que estaba fanfarroneando. Pero si me fuera de aquí no sería a Alemania, y lo sabes bien. Allá no somos libres, allá estamos en peligro, allá...  
—Allá está mamá...  
—Sí, eso, allá está mamá, y ya tengo bastante con que me persiga y me haga la vida imposible por teléfono o cuando nos visita; no quiero estar cerca de ella.  
—¡Es tu mamá! ¡Nacimos ambos de ella! ¡No pueden estar peleados así, Billy!  
—Ella es tu mamá, no la mía, porque ella así lo ha decidido, ¿no la escuchaste?  
—¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Pase lo que pase es nuestra madre...  
—¿Sí? Entonces solo ve y confírmale que me amas y me deseas, que me buscas cuando yo te dejo tranquilo, que te metes en mi cama como perra en celo...  
—¡Basta! Estás llegando lejos, Bill, ¡no me hables así! No soportaré que me humilles y rebajes como siempre intentas hacer, ya no soy ese Tom.  
—Ah, entonces es cierto, soy yo quien te humillo, te rebajo y... y te violo, ¿verdad? Pobrecito Tomi; deberías correr donde tu mamita para que te consuele, ¡bien lejos de mí!, ¿eh? —lo enfrentó desafiante y Tom no pudo controlar su mano que se impulsaba para darle una bofetada; la detuvo en el último instante.   
—Me estás sacando de quicio, Bill; basta ya.  
—Basta, Tom, basta —bajó la voz pero con un tono aún más amargo—. Tal vez sea mejor que de verdad busque otro lugar para vivir…  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Irme a vivir a otra parte, arrendar un apartamento o algo.  
—Bill, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Estás hablando de romper lo nuestro, ¿después de… todo lo que hemos pasado?  
—Tú lo estás rompiendo. Nos hemos herido mucho ambos hasta hoy, y nos hemos perdonado mucho, pero yo ya no voy a seguir siendo el culpable de todo. Ya sé que necesitamos estar juntos y… lo estaremos, trabajaremos juntos, pero no viviremos juntos, no dormiremos en la misma cama, no mientras sientas que soy quien te… ¿cómo dijiste?, humilla y rebaja. Me recordaste mucho a Simone diciendo eso. Y debe ser porque tú eres su hijo, el único que ella hubiera querido.   
—Estás exagerando las cosas…  
—Es posible. Yo… voy a salir, a pensar…  
—¿Adónde vas a ir? ¿Y solo?  
—Le pediré a Shay que me acompañe; sí, eso haré.

Salió, dejando a Tom ahogándose en un océano de angustia: las cosas habían llegado a un punto de inflexión, ese podía ser el final de todo, o el principio de algo nuevo…

*****************

Como siempre, Shay estuvo ahí para Bill cuando él la necesitó; ella era una excelente amiga y pensó en cuánto la extrañaría si realmente se marcharan de Los Ángeles. El rostro de Bill mostraba contrariedad y pesar, y ya cuando estuvieron sentados en una mesa del club, ella se atrevió a preguntar qué ocurría.  
—Es Tom. Nos hemos peleado feo esta noche.  
—Ah, Bill, estoy segura que pasará. Ustedes siempre lo arreglan.  
—No sé, esta vez casi me golpea; nunca vi a Tom así…  
—¿Y no lo provocaste para eso?  
—Sí, supongo que lo hice. Es que… no puedo más, mami Shay —los ojos de Bill estaban rojos y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir—. No puedes siquiera imaginar hasta dónde llega mi amor por Tom; no creo que ni siquiera él lo sepa. Y sé que he cometido errores, que no soy perfecto, pero lo he dado todo por este amor, soy capaz de todo, por este amor y por él. Pero mi madre…  
—Ah, ¿Simone los está molestando otra vez?   
—Ojalá mi mamá fuera como tú, pero ella es intransigente, controladora y, a veces, muy cruel. Tom la deja manipularlo en mi contra, la deja creer que él es una víctima mía, de mi egoísmo y dominación, ¿entiendes? Él posa como el pobre chico al que no le queda otra opción que someterse a mis deseos.   
—Pero entre ustedes todo es consensuado, no hay víctimas.  
—Ya lo sé; pero Simone no quiere aceptarlo. Tom es su niño bueno y yo el diablo que nació con él, punto. Ella me ignora por completo porque le dije unas cuantas verdades, pero Tom… él sigue posando como el hijito bueno que no puede decepcionar a su madre. Y ahora quiere… irse a Alemania.   
—¿Qué? Pero ustedes corren peligro allá, ¿o no? Está bien por unos meses, pero no tener un hogar permanente allí.  
—Pienso lo mismo. Pero Tom parece que ha olvidado todo lo malo que vivió allí y solo piensa en estar cerca de su mamita. Me dijo que Shiro ya no podrá ser el mánager de la banda porque la empresa que nos representa es alemana y qué sé yo…  
—Oh, vaya, la cosa es grave; creí que lo llevaban bien con Shiro.  
—Sí; lo siento. 

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, que se rompió cuando unas amigas, casi todas modelos, llamaron a Shay a su mesa.  
—Regreso enseguida, Bill —se excusó ella—. No te muevas de aquí, ¿sí? —él asintió y se quedó allí, bebiendo de su trago de vodka, y pensando. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto de inflexión, ese podía ser el final de todo, o el principio de algo nuevo…


	2. II

II

noviembre 13/ 2016

Despertar fue todo un desafío. No recordaba una resaca tan fuerte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había dormido en la habitación de invitados, en una de las camas individuales, tras beberse en el club una botella completa de vodka y comenzar con cocteles de diferentes sabores. Shay le advirtió que estaba haciendo mal al beber tanto, pero Bill quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol, literalmente. Mientras se preparaba en la cocina una mezcla que mejorara su resaca, Tom apareció.   
—Ah, al final volviste a casa —en realidad Tom había estado pendiente de su llegada y no durmió hasta saberlo seguro, pero no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente.  
—No quiero hablar ahora, Tom; me duele cabeza.  
—Bebiste demasiado alcohol, y sabes que no puedes hacerlo, por tu salud.  
—Ya sé, ya sé —Bill se fue de nuevo hasta la habitación en que había dormido, con el vaso en la mano; ya allí, tomó un rotulador y le escribió “A Giant Bill”, le hizo una foto y la subió a su Instagram Story: ya sabía que lo habían fotografiado la noche anterior, al menos debía justificar su mala cara aceptando que estaba muy borracho. Se quedó allí encerrado, acostado y en silencio, intentando dormir todo el resto del día. 

Mientras, Tom se metía a las redes sociales que sabía siempre estaban pendientes de ellos, especialmente de sus fans, porque si Bill no le contaba cómo había pasado esa noche, él al menos tenía que llevarse una idea, su lado de hermano protector y su lado de amante celoso se unieron con el mismo fin. Lo primero que vio fueron fotos de paparazzi que le tomaron a Bill afuera del Delilah Lounge, y sí, él realmente parecía no estar bien, se le veía apagado y cansado; pero luego vio otra imagen colgada en su instagram por un conocido de ambos —Bill llamaba amigo o amiga a muchas personas, pero Tom era mucho más cuidadoso con sus afectos— donde él sonreía abiertamente, pasando un brazo por sobre el joven y posando para el selfie. Entonces, ¿Bill estaba sufriendo o simplemente había decidido pasar hoja y olvidar?  
—Creo que sí te divertiste anoche —entró a la habitación de invitados donde Bill seguía recostado con el brazo derecho tapándole los ojos.  
—Tom, déjame en paz; me duele la cabeza...  
—No hubieras bebido tanto entonces. Lo siento por ti pero no puedo quedar callado porque explotaré...

Bill se sentó lentamente sobre la cama.  
—Habla entonces —miró hacia abajo, intentando no enfocar el rostro turbado de Tom.   
—Anoche... dijiste cosas muy duras, que espero pienses mejor...  
—No tengo que pensarlo, Tom; necesitamos darnos espacio, decidir qué es lo que queremos realmente, qué estamos dispuestos a sacrificar y qué... no. Prefiero que no estemos juntos a que nos peleemos como ayer...  
—¡Esa pelea fue tu culpa!  
—Sí, claro, todo es culpa mía, siempre; no quiero volver al mismo círculo vicioso, ¿entiendes? Le pedriré a Shiro que me busque un apartamento que rentar y...  
—Ah, Shiro, debí imaginar que su garra andaba metida en esto.  
—¿Qué te traes con Shiro, Tom?  
—Es que no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Como hemos sido sus juguetes, cuán mala ha resultado mucha de la publicidad que nos ha gestionado como aquel programa para hablar de sexo, ¡cómo no previno que preguntarían si tú y yo tenemos sexo juntos!, se veía venir, pero creo que le gusta todo eso, por un lado casi obligándome a sacar a Ria a todas partes y por el otro dándole por el gusto a quienes creen que tenemos algo más que hermandad, ¡cualquier cosa le sirve!, y a mí no me gusta que me manipulen así...  
—Él y Shay nos apoyaron siempre, desde que llegamos.  
—Ajá, se fue haciendo imprescindible, y luego lo dejamos dirigir nuestras vidas. Ya no, Bill, ya no quiero eso.  
—De verdad que no te entiendo, Shiro ha hecho todo por nuestro bien...  
—¡Pero lo ha hecho mal!  
—No pienso igual que tú; lo siento.   
—Yo también lo siento porque... nuestras desavenencias personales estén llegando a nuestro trabajo, va a hacerse difícil trabajar así.  
—Entonces tal vez... ya ni siquiera debamos trabajar juntos... —lo había dicho muy calmado y Tom lo miró fijamente, pero Bill no parpadeó.  
—Creo que —Tom titubeó—... mejor te dejo... pensar... las cosas que estás diciendo... y darte tiempo de arrepentirte.  
—Como quieras —Bill se volvió a recostar y cerró sus ojos.

********************

El dolor sordo en su pecho se había instalado. Tom sabía que eso era un mal síntoma; siempre que lo había sentido antes, había estado a punto de perder a Bill por una u otra razón: cuando Bill se deprimió en 2007, cuando tuvieron que operarlo en 2008, cuando tuvo aquel accidente de automóvil en 2009, la noche exacta en que tuvo un affaire sexual con aquella modelo, en agosto de 2010; cuando él se enteró de la verdad en 2011 y creyó que no sería capaz de perdonarlo. Luego, muchas veces, el dolor llegaba y se iba, pero nunca con la persistencia que estaba tomando en esos días. 

Él sabía que esta vez el peligro era mayor, que Bill parecía hablar del tema de separarse como si ya no le afectara tanto. Incluso cuando Tom intentó por un tiempo hacer real su relación falsa con Ria, Bill no se rindió: siguió teniendo fe en que todo se arreglaría al final, que volverían a estar juntos, que solo era una mala racha, y que él había hecho también una herida profunda y, por lo tanto, lo más justo era que le fuera devuelta. Pero ahora hablaba de mudarse, de no trabajar más juntos, sin grandes emociones, como si hubiera aceptado la separación como algo inevitable y, tal vez, necesario. 

Tom se preguntó si podría hacerlo también, si podía contemplar calmadamente la posibilidad de ya no estar con Bill pegado a su costado 24 por 7, de no tener sus caricias, sus besos, su sexo que lo saciaba como nadie jamás lograría, su calor en las noches y su abrazo que le espantaba cualquier miedo o angustia; y sí, tal vez Bill tenía toda la razón cuando se burlaba de él en las entrevistas diciendo que Tom era mucho más dependiente de su gemelo, que no podía estar más de dos días lejos sin volverse un poco loco. No, Tom sabía que no podía separarse de Bill, que moriría si tuviera que hacerlo, que ese dolor sordo se haría más y más fuerte hasta romperle el corazón. Por eso, necesitaba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y solucionarlo. 

********************

A pesar de todo, continuaron trabajando juntos, y unos días después mostraron al mundo el remix que ambos le habían hecho a la canción “Fabienne”, de Nisse. Al día siguiente, estaban invitados a la afterparty de los AMA, pero más temprano tenían un photoshoot para el nuevo álbum, sui generis porque Georg y Gustav lo hicieron desde Alemania coordinados con otro fotógrafo además del que tomaba imágenes para los Kaulitz; al frente de la dirección artística estaba Lado Alexi, quien además de artista y amigo era el esposo de Natalie Franz, la que se había mantenido en sus vidas por muchos años ya y, a pesar de que ahora tenía su propia empresa de cosméticos, no cedía en su empeño de seguir siendo la estilista oficial de la banda. 

Cuando Tom y Bill salieron de la locación escogida para las fotos, Tom, quien una vez más conducía el auto mientras Bill iba a su lado de copiloto, dirigió este hacia un famoso restaurante especializado en comida afrodisíaca.   
—Ni lo sueñes, Tom; no voy a entrar ahí —se resistió Bill a bajarse del auto.  
—¿Por qué no? Te encantan las ostras.  
—Sí, pero quiero que vayamos a casa; tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa para la fiesta de Drake.  
—Te ves bien como estás, y siempre hueles bien, aunque no te duches, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces —logró sacarle a Bill una sonrisa.  
—¿Ostras? Entonces solo debo fingir que no sé qué intenciones tienes cuando quieres que las comamos.  
—¿Que tengamos sexo salvaje? Nunca necesitamos ayuda para eso —en realidad, Tom ya extrañaba hacer el amor con Bill pero parecía que este le rehuyera desde su pelea; o quizás era él quien no se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a ser rechazado.  
—Es cierto —Bill encogió los hombros y se levantó al fin; Tom sonrió complacido.

Ya servidos, Bill fotografió la mesa para colgar la imagen en su muro de Instagram.   
—Le darás qué pensar a nuestras fans. A veces eres demasiado cuidadoso y otras...  
—Otras solo quiero dar qué hablar, porque no está pasando nada fuera de lo normal aquí, ¿no? Somos dos hermanos comiendo ostras... —se llevó una a la boca y la saboreó; Tom se quedó mirando sus labios, casi hipnotizado. Miró alrededor luego, estaban rodeados de parejas, fueran del mismo sexo o no... ¿era normal que dos hermanos, gemelos, estuvieran allí comiendo ostras?  
—Nunca hemos sido normales, ¿verdad?  
—No —Bill se sirvió del vino blanco que pidieron para acompañar, y empezaron a sonreír, conversar y jugar como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos.

Con ese ánimo se fueron a la fiesta en el Delilah Lounge; ya allí, Bill no pudo evitar recordar su angustia de solo una semana atrás que solo pudo ahogar con grandes cantidades de alcohol. Él también extrañaba a Tom, pues aunque lo viera todos los días no era lo mismo que besarlo, abrazarlo, respirar su olor, entrar en su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo, reclamar toda su esencia; pero igual le seguía jodiendo mucho la actitud cobarde de Tom ante los sacrificios que su relación les estaba demandando. Por eso le había dicho que se mudaría. No obstante, la noche se estaba volviendo demasiado excitante, o era él quién estaba excitado mientras miraba a Tom usar un abrigo que había tomado prestado de su guardarropa y moverse al compás de la música sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos... necesitados, a pesar de todos los que allí sí los conocían. 

Entonces comenzó a sonar esa canción que le traía tan buenos recuerdos, “I love you so bad”, de LANY, la que en enero de 2015 ya mencionado en su instagram: “Nunca había sentido de este modo, no puedo tener suficiente, así que quédate conmigo. No es que tuviéramos grandes planes, conduzcamos alrededor de la ciudad con las manos tomadas”. Tom se le acercó más, con una sonrisa cómplice, cargada de intenciones. “Y necesitas saber que eres el único; todo bien, todo bien. Y necesitas saber que me mantienes despierto toda la noche, toda la noche. Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto. Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto”. De pronto, Bill dejó de ver a la gente a su alrededor, en realidad estaba muy oscuro y parecía fácil creer que no existía nadie más que los dos. “Frío rabioso completamente vestido, calor rabioso cuando te acercas... a mí. Baila lento en estas noches de verano, nuestra bola de la disco es la luz de mi cocina. Y necesitas saber que nadie podría ocupar tu lugar, tu lugar. Y necesitas saber que estoy infernalmente obsesionado con tu cara, con tu cara. Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto. Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto.Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto”. Tom estaba tan cerca ahora que Bill no podía verlo: se había situado detrás suyo y hacía coro a la canción directamente en su oído. Bill tomó su teléfono e hizo una foto de su entorno mientras Tom rozaba suavemente su espalda y le susurraba: Tengo que ir al baño; no sé tú. “Y necesitas saber que eres el único, todo bien, todo bien. Y necesitas saber que me mantienes despierto toda la noche, toda la noche. Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto. Oh, oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto, tanto, oh”. Lo miró alejarse entre la penumbra, y no lo pensó más, “Oh, mi corazón duele... Oh, mi corazón duele... Oh, mi corazón duele... tanto, oh”. 

Todavía sonaban algunos acordes de la canción cuando se metieron a uno de los cubículos del fastuoso baño para hombres del club, besándose y acariciándose como si quedaran solo segundos para el fin del mundo y hubiera que aprovechar muy bien el tiempo; no hablaron ni una palabra, solo sus cuerpos se expresaban entendiéndose en su propio lenguaje; jeans y pantalones fueron a parar al piso, afortunadamente muy limpio. Bill se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza y Tom, sosteniéndose de su cuello, se sentó en su regazo, haciéndose penetrar sin mayor preparación que el deseo arrollador que lo estaba consumiendo y las ansias por fundirse carne con carne con su gemelo. Al inicio dolió un poco, pero como en esa posición él podía controlar la intensidad y el ángulo del movimiento, pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer. Sus voces se dejaban escuchar en gemidos y jadeos, en expresiones de “Mierda, mierda, sí, justo ahí, justo así”. Estaban tan inmersos en su placer, en el orgasmo que les llegó casi a la misma vez, que no escucharon cómo otras dos personas entraban con las mismas intenciones que ellos pero desistían al escuchar sus gritos y se marcharon entre risas. Con el papel sanitario a su lado se limpiaron lo mejor posible antes de volver a besarse y quedarse un rato frente con frente, recuperando el ritmo normal de la respiración.  
—No creo poder quedarme mucho rato más en esta fiesta, Billy; quiero que volvamos a nuestra casa.  
—De acuerdo, solo deja que me despida de las personas que conozco acá; y tú también, debes socializar un poco.  
—No creo que pueda socializar mucho con tu semen escurriendo entre mis nalgas mientras camino o converso con alguien...  
—Ay, es cierto —Bill se rió—; disculpa.  
—No, no te disculpo; todo está como yo quería que estuviese así que... no hay arrepentimientos.  
—¿No hay?  
—No por mi parte; vámonos, Billy, no será la primera ni la última vez que nos escabullamos...  
—De acuerdo. Yo saldré primero y nos reuniremos en la puerta de salida del club, ¿está bien?  
—Está bien —asintió Tom dejando ver su más pícara sonrisa.

Afuera, los paparazzi los fotografiaron apresurándose al auto de Tom.   
—Demoraste —dijo Tom cuando Bill entró unos segundos después que él.  
—No lo pude evitar, varios me detuvieron para hablarme, pero estuve a dos pasos de ti todo el tiempo —se estiró hacia atrás con una expresión satisfecha: no podía negar que tener sexo en un lugar público, con el condimento del peligro, le daba una energía diferente, lo hacía sentir eufórico; y constatar el efecto que seguía teniendo en su gemelo elevaba su autoestima a niveles estratosféricos. 

Tom arrancó y cuando ya se incorporaban al tráfico nocturno de la ciudad, hizo sonar una canción en el reproductor; otra vez se escuchó “Oh, mi corazón duele tan bien, te amo, bebé... tanto, tanto...”.  
—Nunca más podré escuchar esa canción sin excitarme —casi jadeó Tom.  
—Hmmm, ¿quiere decir que sigues excitado... ahora?  
—Solo espera que lleguemos a casa y podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo.

 

********************

Despertar con Tom recostado, casi refugiado, en su pecho, era algo que Bill realmente había extrañado durante esa semana. Y era tentador dejar todo así, solo disfrutarlo sin trabas; pero en la cama ellos nunca habían tenido problemas, la pasión siempre estaba dispuesta, la excitación y el deseo se hacían presentes con solo una mirada, y jamás habían quedado insatisfechos; incluso en los peores momentos por los que había pasado su relación, incluso cuando Tom se engañó a sí mismo creyendo —por muy poco tiempo— que con Ria tal vez podía superar lo que tenía con Bill, el sexo entre los dos siguió siendo habitual y gratificante. Era fuera de esa zona de confort que necesitaban construir paredes más sólidas que sostuvieran esa relación que tantas veces se había resquebrajado; y esta vez, Bill no aceptaba menos que todo; él quería todo de Tom: su amor, su pasión y su voluntad.   
—Billyyyy —Tom despertó por el movimiento de su gemelo al separarse—; quedémonos tranquilos un poco más.  
—Duerme, Tomi, duerme; yo tengo cosas que hacer.

El sueño venció otra vez a Tom, quien normalmente era difícil de despertar, mientras Bill iba a darse una ducha, beber algo de café y sacar a los perros; tomar aire fresco mientras Pumba y Capper se movían juguetones y curiosos a su alrededor siempre le ayudaba a pensar. Miró a los perros olerse y jugar uno con el otro, e imaginó lo que se extrañarían si realmente se mudara y llevara a Pumba consigo. 

Cuando regresó a la casa, ya Tom había preparado desayuno para los dos, y lo esperaba en la barra de la cocina. Esa mañana no tenían resaca; no habían bebido suficiente para alegar que no sabían lo que hacían la noche anterior cuando se arriesgaron a ser atrapados in fraganti cometiendo actos lascivos en un lugar público; y, mucho peor, si después de atraparlos se supiera que eran hermanos, los famosos gemelos de Tokio Hotel. El resultado sería un desastre impensable. No obstante, tomaron los riesgos conscientemente; apostando por algo nuevo.   
—Sabes que tenemos que hablar, Billy; toma, hice malteada de vainilla para los dos —le alargó una de las copas altas rellenas de la sabrosa bebida.  
—Gracias —le sonrió Bill, sincero, y se sentó cerca suyo; había otras golosinas a su alrededor; Tom había sido diligente—, realmente tengo hambre.   
—Lo imagino; igual yo, anoche... gastamos muchas energías.  
—Sí, eres insaciable —se carcajeó Bill, suavemente.   
—Solo te extrañaba —le tomó la mano libre y deslizó la suya para entrelazar sus dedos.  
—Tom, yo... te amo, mucho, más de lo que tú puedas saber, y te deseo, siento por ti todo lo que se puede sentir por alguien: amistad, admiración, pasión, amor; tú eres mi todo, mi único...  
—Tú eres lo mismo para mí.  
—¿Lo soy? Yo ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, cuando serías capaz de dejarme solo en Navidad para complacer a nuestra madre que me odia...  
—Eso no es cierto... —Tom lo soltó antes de que Bill lo interrumpiera.  
—¿No es cierto qué? Que Simone me odia o que me dejarás solo para ir con ella. Tal vez debas pensar tu respuesta porque de eso dependen muchas cosas.  
—No puedo creer que me pidas escoger entre tú y mamá.  
—Solo quiero ser primero para ti, como tú lo eres para mí, por encima de quien sea. Estoy dolido, Tomi, no te lo puedo negar, y tú debes saberlo bien porque lo sientes a través de nuestra conexión; estoy dolido porque exiges todo de mí, fidelidad, incondicionalidad, te pones celoso de mis amigos...  
—¡Ah, por favor, ¿tus amigos?  
—¡Lo que sea! El caso es que tú no haces lo mismo por mí a cambio.  
—¡Bill! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estás cansado de saber que eres lo más importante para mí.  
—No si se trata de nuestra madre. Recuerda cada una de las veces que ella nos ha desafiado por nuestra relación, quién la ha enfrentado y quién se calló dejando que siempre yo quedara como el culpable, el maldito. 

Tom sabía que en eso Bill tenía razón, pero ¿cómo podría él enfrentar de ese modo a su madre?, enfrentarse a su desprecio... Sí, Bill lo hacía, pero a la vez hería con eso a Simone, y Tom no quería hacerle a su madre más daño del que ya sabía había hecho por amar a Bill del modo que lo hacía, de ese modo bizarro y prohibido para muchos tan difícil de entender.  
—Billy, yo... sé que en parte tienes razón, y... te prometo solucionarlo, solo... dame tiempo, ¿sí? Un poco de tiempo para encontrar la solución.  
—Yo veo muy clara la solución: es cuestión de elegir si eres valiente como para quedarte conmigo o prefieres ser el niño bueno de mami... sin mí.  
—Espero poder encontrar un punto medio, ¿sí?; dame tiempo para hacerlo.

Bill lo pensó unos instantes; sí, estaba presionando a Tom pero, a su favor, él lo creía necesario.   
—¿Crees que no puedo encontrar alguien bueno para mí? Me dolerá pero puedo encontrar personas que me aprecien verdaderamente, si tú no lo haces. Así que... el último plazo será Navidad, Tom; luego..., mi mente estará abierta para algo nuevo.

Tom sintió la conocida punzada de los celos, y su reacción fue acercarse a Bill, abrazarlo apretadamente, oler su aroma que lo embriagaba, hablarle al oído.  
—Eres mío, Billy; no vas a librarte de mí, ¿entiendes?  
—No quiero hacerlo, Tomi, lo juro —le acarició la mejilla y luego lo besó, suavemente. Entre besos, caricias y susurros, se fueron a su habitación compartida.


	3. III

III 

Tom recordaba muy bien, de cuando eran pequeños, la afinidad con sus abuelos. Especialmente su “abuelita”, como la llamaban, había mediado todo el tiempo entre Simone y sus hijos cuando Jörg abandonó el hogar familiar y ella pareció perder un poco el rumbo de su vida. A esa edad, pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa de los abuelos en Loitsche, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la suya. 

Con la fama que les llegó en la adolescencia, la distancia se fue imponiendo y el hecho de que ellos rentaran una casa en Hamburgo y luego Simone se mudara allí, hizo que los encuentros familiares se espaciaran; sin embargo, cuando decidieron crear una empresa propia para vender sus conciertos y su imagen, la radicaron en la dirección de los abuelos, y nunca perdieron la costumbre de hablar con ellos por teléfono casi diariamente. Justamente eso era lo que Tom estaba haciendo esa tarde en el estudio: hablar con su abuela.  
—Abuelita, ¡te extraño tanto!  
—Ya lo sé, Tomi; nosotros también los extrañamos mucho, a ti y a Billy... Por cierto, es extraño que no esté él ahí con su alegría gritando “Te quiero, abuelita”.  
—Es porque... yo necesito hablar a solas contigo.   
—¿Problemas? Supongo que con su mamá.  
—Ya la conoces; ella y Bill siempre están peleando.  
—Ay, Simone, ¡mira que he conversado con esta hija mía de ese tema, pero no me hace caso!  
—Viene Navidad y prometimos ir a casa de mamá pero Bill se niega; es que mamá llegó muy lejos esta vez, prácticamente le dijo que preferiría que no fuera su hijo y lo ha ignorado desde entonces.  
—Hum, supongo que Billy no se quedó callado.  
—No; le cuesta callarse, lo sabes.  
—Lo sé; él siempre ha sido muy rebelde —Tom podía adivinar la sonrisa nostálgica al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer?  
—Pues, he pensado... que podríamos ir a tu casa esta vez, en vez de que ustedes vengan a encontrarnos en Hamburgo; sería terreno neutral para los dos y tal vez logremos... que se entiendan.  
—Sí, tal vez, aunque será difícil, Tomi; a ella le cuesta entender lo que pasa entre ustedes. 

Tom se removió inquieto; aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su abuelita supiera la verdadera relación que lo unía a su gemelo. Aunque raramente mencionaban el tema, ella los había visto besándose una vez; ellos ya tenían 18 y habían insistido en quedarse unos días de sus cortas vacaciones con sus abuelos que tanto querían, especialmente porque la convivencia con Simone se había hecho difícil en ese tiempo. En el momento, ella no los interrumpió ni les hizo recriminaciones; prefirió pensar bien lo que les diría esa noche a solas cuando ellos se fueran a dormir. Los encontró, tras tocar la puerta de la habitación que siempre les tenía preparada para cuando vinieran a visitarla, sentados cada uno en su cama individual, aunque un poco ruborizados y con la respiración agitada. Pidió permiso para sentarse en uno de los sillones frente a las camas y lanzó su primera frase sin pensarlo mucho: “¿Creen que no sé que duermen en la misma cama? Lo han hecho desde pequeñitos, y lo sé porque arreglo las habitaciones aquí, sé cuando no se usa una cama”. Sus nietos balbucearon algunas cosas y ella los interrumpió: “A mí no me molesta. Creo que me he adaptado a ver cuán unidos son y poco puede asombrarme de su comportamiento; aunque, admito que verlos besarse de ese modo fue un poco demasiado”. Esa vez, Bill y Tom no supieron cómo reaccionar en un primer momento, luego fue Bill quien se lanzó a los pies de su abuelita, y se apoyó en su regazo, “No me odies, abuelita. No me odies tú también como mamá”. Ella acarició la cabeza de Bill con una mano y extendió su otro brazo para invitar a Tom a unírseles, lo cual él hizo enseguida, con lágrimas en los ojos. “Mis pequeños han crecido, y han crecido sus problemas. Yo siempre los voy a amar, pase lo que pase, y digan lo que digan, y los apoyaré. Su abuelo y yo, siempre estaremos para ustedes; solo... cuiden que él no vea lo que yo vi hoy porque no sé si reaccione de la misma forma. Y respóndanme con sinceridad, con el corazón en la mano, ¿esto es un juego para ustedes, algo sexual? Porque si es así deberían pensarlo mejor y superarlo antes de que los lastime demasiado”. Fue Tom quien tomó la palabra por ambos, “Nos amamos, abuelita; nos amamos demasiado y por encima de cualquier regla. Lo siento pero... es así. Jamás vería a Billy como algo puramente sexual; no nos atreveríamos a algo tan degenerado. Él es mi vida...”. “Y Tom es la mía...”, interrumpió Bill; pero Tom continuó hablando, ya había comenzado y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de verbalizar lo que sentía: “Somos una pareja, en serio; y no creo que nada pueda separarnos; lucharemos contra el mundo entero si es preciso por seguir juntos y amándonos como lo hacemos”; Bill asintió a esas palabras buscando en la mirada de su abuela una señal de aprobación o desprecio. Sí, Tom era mucho más ingenuo entonces, pero igualmente los tres sabían que había alguien a quien no enfrentaría tan fácilmente: a Simone. “Entonces pueden contar conmigo. Yo no los juzgaré, porque los amo demasiado y respeto sus decisiones”, dijo ella antes de abrazarlos fuertemente.  
—No sé por qué tú puedes aceptarnos y mamá no; ¿es que ella nos quiere menos que tú, abuelita?  
—Ah, no, no creo eso. Ella los quiere muchísimo, pero... a veces no sabe quererlos. El amor debe ser incondicional.  
—Eso siempre dice Bill, a todo el mundo, y aprendió esas ideas de ti.  
—Sí, me hacen sentir orgullosa cuando defienden el amor sin fronteras. Creo que soy un poco culpable de que crean que el amor debe estar por encima de todo, ¿no?  
—Lo eres —ahora Tom también sonrió; luego su tono se hizo un poco más taciturno—. Bill se está alejando de mí porque no he sido capaz de cumplir lo que dije aquella noche: no he enfrentado a todos por nuestro amor; no he sido capaz de enfrentar a mamá.  
—Ya sé, Tomi. Dile a Billy que lo espero en Navidad, que no me puede quedar mal, ¿está bien?  
—Gracias, abuelita; también le diré que te llame.

*********************

Bill se había unido a Tom en el estudio. No trabajarían en la parte vocal exactamente, pero él acostumbraba apoyar a Tom, dar opiniones y seguir cada paso de lo que hiciera con respecto a su música.   
—Devon me llamó hace un rato para confirmar lo de mañana; él va a venir temprano.  
—Sí, está bien, no saldremos; tenemos que seguir trabajando para poder tener días libres cuando vayamos a Alemania.  
—Tom, ya te dije...  
—Vamos a la casa de los abuelos, Bill; abuelita dijo que no podías quedarle mal.  
—¿Mamá estará ahí?   
—Eso espero; y allí... te demostraré que eres lo más importante para mí. Llevas tiempo diciendo que quieres algo nuevo, hasta escribimos una canción sobre eso, y he entendido que es de mí de quien necesitas algo nuevo. Por eso creo que tenemos que dejar Los Ángeles... —Bill quiso hablar pero Tom no lo dejó— al menos por unos meses, hasta decidir qué hacer. Deberíamos vender esta casa que es demasiado lujosa para nuestra capacidad económica actual y luego... pensar dónde compramos otra; tal vez nuevamente acá, tal vez en Alemania, tal vez... en otra ciudad u otro país —Bill se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras de Tom; él continuó—. Esta casa tiene demasiados recuerdos, buenos y malos, y necesitamos recomenzar.  
—Sí, jamás voy a poder olvidar que tuviste sexo con Ria en nuestra habitación; quemé esas sábanas pero aún...  
—Fue la única vez que tuve sexo con ella, y en mi defensa, estaba muy cabreado contigo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí de saber que no fue solo la Verina sino muchas otras después...?  
—¡Ocurrió porque tú me ignorabas! Yo andaba sin rumbo, Tom; no funciono bien si no estoy contigo.  
—Ni yo, y no quiero que discutamos de nuevo sobre eso ahora; ya pasó y ya lo superamos, ¿o no?  
—Sí —respondió Bill tras unos segundos.  
—Entonces, recomencemos; por favor, Bill. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva sobre todo lo que nos hemos lastimado y recordemos solo lo bueno.   
—¿Tú me apoyarás, realmente, sin excepciones?   
—Te lo juro —Tom se acercó al sofá donde Bill estaba sentado para reafirmarle su juramento con caricias y besos; Bill se rindió.

*********************

Despertó y lo vio a su lado, respirando tranquilo; cada uno de los tatuajes en su pecho y abdomen, en sus brazos y piernas, quedaban visibles a la mirada codiciosa que los recorría. Bill estaba completamente desnudo y aún olía a sexo tras el maratón de la noche pasada; habían abandonado el estudio entre besos para irse a la cama que tantas veces había soportado el embate de sus arrebatos pasionales, para sellar con la entrega física el pacto que habían hecho de no fallarse más el uno al otro, de crear algo nuevo para ellos en ese mundo que no los entendía aún. 

Tom disfrutaba enormemente el hacerle fotos a su gemelo, y jamás podía resistirse a hacerlo cuando este dormía, o cuando lograba tenerlo desnudo con su iPhone cerca; algunas de esas imágenes habían sido compartidas por el propio Bill en su cuenta de Instagram, como tributo a su vanidad pero también como rebeldía y reafirmación de que no le importaba mostrar que estaba desnudo cuando “alguien” —que muchos sabían quién era— compartía su cama; otras eran demasiado fuertes como para ser compartidas. Se inclinó sobre él para tomar varias instantáneas, de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y eso terminó por despertar a Bill.

—Hola, Tomi, ¿otra vez haciéndome fotos desnudo? —lo haló hacia él para besarlo.  
—No lo puedo evitar...  
—Solo espero que nunca te equivoques y postees alguna en tu cuenta de Instagram que no deba ser mostrada.  
—Casi no uso mi cuenta de Instagram, creo que justamente por eso... —Tom rio y luego enterró su nariz en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Bill—. Me encanta tu olor después de una madrugada salvaje; me hace sentir deseos de nuevo.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Incluso mi aliento matutino?  
—Huele a mi semen ahí...  
—También huele al mío en tu boca, tonto. Y tengo que ir a orinar, así que quítate de encima, calentorro.  
—Ah, yo también —Tom lo siguió al baño.  
—¿No puedo ni orinar en paz? —bromeó Bill mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En verdad, ambos vaciaron sus vejigas casi al mismo tiempo, mirándose todo el tiempo, sonriéndose, pero Bill no logró terminar de lavar sus dientes antes de que Tom lo abrazara desde atrás y volteara su rostro para besarlo.  
—Ahm, espera, tengo la boca llena de espuma dental...  
—Mejor, así la compartimos —Tom no le permitió separarse y terminaron compartiendo también la ducha.  
*********************

Por el contrario de lo que la mayoría de sus fans creían, Devon tenía con Tom aún mejor relación que con Bill. Ambos tenían muchos temas de conversación, amaban la producción musical y se hacían bromas que solo ellos encontraban hilarantes. Justamente por ello, siempre le sirvió de confidente; tanto como Shay lo hacía para Bill.  
—Ya sabes, serán largos meses en Europa, amigo; aún no sabemos si volveremos a vivir en Los Ángeles.  
—Yo espero que sí, porque... si no los extrañaré mucho.  
—Eres muy buen hombre, Devon; no todo el mundo apoya buenas causas sin ningún interés ulterior.  
—Bah, nada del otro mundo; pero sí me enorgullece apoyarlos a ustedes. Y te digo algo, Tom, lo que ustedes tienen merece ser defendido; merece que se luche por protegerlo.  
—Ya lo sé; estoy intentando arreglar todo.  
—Al menos te libraste de esa Ria; la mujer es toda una víbora.  
—Por un tiempo creí que era mi amiga, no creas; a veces puedo ser demasiado confiado.  
—Lo sé; tú y Bill, a veces confían demasiado en personas que no lo merecen.   
—Sí, es cierto. Por eso creo que será bueno alejarnos por un tiempo, aunque los extrañaremos a ti, a Shay...  
—Así es la vida. Cuando vinieron para acá dejaron a los Gs y a Andreas en Alemania, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, ¿o no?  
—Y lo siguen siendo.   
—Ese es mi punto; nosotros también seguiremos siendo sus amigos, aunque estemos lejos y nos veamos mucho menos.   
—Y seguiremos trabajando juntos —sonrió Tom poniendo esa cara de niño travieso que seducía a todo el que la mirara, empezando por Bill, quien se acercó enseguida.   
—No creo que estés intentando seducir a Devon, Tomi...  
—¡Nooo!, ¿cómo crees?  
—Le estás echando tu sonrisa de seductor, la vi desde allá a lo lejos...  
—Es verdad —Shay entró también a la conversación—, yo también lo vi.  
—No fue mi intención, de veras—se sonrojó Tom; los otros tres rieron.

Cuando ya se marchaban a sus respectivos autos y después de los abrazos de despedida, Bill se sentó en el asiento de copiloto junto a Tom y palmeó su muslo.  
—Devon es muy guapo, Tomi, y tú eres gay...  
—Ah, Bill...  
—Lo sabes; y no pasa nada, yo también me pongo seductor con las chicas aunque no las quiera llevar a la cama; es normal, es el instinto de cacería.  
—No quiero cazar a Devon, Bill. Tal vez, la amistad conlleva también su algo de seducción, como el amor entre hermanos.  
—Sí, tal vez —Bill volteó su sonriente rostro hacia la noche de la ciudad, pensando en que ellos mismos estaban practicando en ese momento uno de sus muchos juegos de seducción, que culminaría con los dos jadeando tras sus orgasmos y uno haciéndole repetir al otro “Solo soy tuyo”.

 

*********************

La venta de la casa ya estaba pactada; aún no tenían comprador pero sí un agente inmobiliario que se encargaría de promoverla en cuanto la desalojaran. Mientras, ellos trabajaban bastante en la nueva música, dejando todo a punto para los detalles finales cuando encontraran a la otra mitad de la banda, Georg y Gustav, en Alemania. No obstante, a menos de una semana de la partida, no se resistieron a darse la oportunidad de un hasta luego de las noches de clubes nocturnos de Los Ángeles.

Escogieron uno de los clubs gays que otras veces ya habían visitado con varios amigos, pero esta vez fueron solos; esperando tener más privacidad para disfrutar la noche, la sensación de que sí podían ser libres a pesar de todo. Y sí, indudablemente fue una buena noche, a la que un poco de marihuana le adicionó más desinhibición. Afortunadamente fue cuando ya casi se marchaban que unos fans, hombres, se les acercaron con charla casual y pidiendo hacerse selfies.

—Estamos teniendo más fama acá; ya nos reconocen mucho más en los clubes —comentó Tom cuando ya se acurrucaban juntos en la cama compartida.  
—Ajá; menos mal que estos no nos hallaron mientras nos besábamos pasándonos tragos de whisky —se carcajeó Bill antes de que el sueño los venciera, envueltos en la placentera sensación de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma.

*********************

Dejar L.A. con tantas incertidumbres sobre si volverían o no a la ciudad fue difícil para ambos, pero especialmente para Bill. La terminación del álbum y los ensayos del tour serían en Alemania, y casi enseguida comenzarían a viajar por toda Europa: no habría mucho tiempo para las nostalgias, y, todo lo que había encontrado allí, la libertad, los nuevos amigos, palidecía ante la importancia de Tokio Hotel, y aún más, de Tom; por Tom, rompería cualquier barrera e iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso, solo si lo tuviera a su lado. Justamente por eso estaba en la casa de sus abuelos, sentado a la misma mesa con su madre.

Desde que Simone llegara y saludara a todos, ella y su hijo menor se habían aplicado la ley del silencio; ninguno de los dos se dirigía directamente al otro. Antes de que llegara la hora de felicitarse por Navidad, Tom se llevó a su madre a una habitación aparte: estaba decidido a aclararlo todo de una vez. Simone se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla sobre la suave barba.  
—Mi hijito, ¿qué está pasando? Mamá estuvo hablando conmigo, pidiéndome bajar la guardia con Bill, pero... no puedo; no puedo porque él... me irrita, me decepciona, y no puedo aceptar lo que ha hecho contigo...  
—¿Qué ha hecho, eh, mami? ¿De qué lo acusas exactamente?  
—¡No creo que... me estés preguntando esto! ¡No creo que me hagas decir cosas que me asquean y me duelen tanto! —las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Simone y Tom se acercó a ella; la abrazó.  
—Mami, lo único que nunca he querido es que tú salgas herida pero... hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y lo que siento por Bill es de esas cosas...  
—¿Lo que sientes...? Él es tu hermano gemelo; tú y él...  
—Él y yo nos amamos en todas las formas posibles, mami. ¿Será posible que aún no entiendas eso?  
—Lo que yo veo, es que Bill te ha seducido desde pequeño; yo lo veía desde entonces y odiaba la forma en que siempre manipuló tus sentimientos, en que siempre... te apartó de mí.  
—¡Yo te quiero tanto, mami! Bill no me ha apartado de ti, has sido tú cuando has intentado que él y yo nos separemos. Tienes que desistir, o nos perderás a ambos; ¡y los dos te amamos!  
—Tomi, tú, siempre fuiste dulce, dócil, sensible; y Bill... él es un monstruo de egoísmo, no se detiene ante nada por lograr lo que quiere...  
—Yo le llamo a eso energía, ardor, voluntad... para lograr lo que quiere; quizás a mí me haya faltado un poco de eso pero él me complementa... como siempre.  
—Como siempre... ¿Te escuchas? Sigues oyéndote como alguien dominado...  
—Ay, mami, tal vez no logre que te convenzas de lo que digo, tal vez sigas creyendo lo que quieres creer, pero tengo que al menos dejar claro mi punto de vista. Discúlpame, porque sé que te dolerá, pero tengo que decirte cómo me siento yo. Y mira, si, como tú dices, Bill me sedujo, yo adoré ser seducido, como mismo lo adoro hoy en día. Las veces que él ha intentado alejarse un poco de mí, he sido yo siempre quien no soporté la idea y le pedí, una y otra vez, que volviera conmigo. Cada vez que nuestra relación se ha roto, he sentido que mi vida entera era arrastrada hacia un abismo del que solo las manos de Bill, el calor de su cuerpo, podían sacarme.   
—Pero...  
—Déjame terminar lo que quiero decir, por favor...  
—Está bien —la voz de Simone se oía rota y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.  
—Mami, no eres la mejor madre del mundo, pero te amamos como eres; solo queremos ese mismo amor a cambio, que seas capaz de entender que solo somos felices juntos. Y te aseguro que si algún día de verdad nos separamos, sería la muerte para los dos. ¿Tú querrías eso para nosotros?  
—¡No, claro que no!  
—Pues entonces, date cuenta de una vez de que el día que logres que ya no estemos juntos de ese modo que tanto te disgusta, será porque hayamos muerto.  
—¡Por Dios, no; eso no! —se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.  
—No queremos que apruebes lo que hacemos, mami, solo que nos aceptes —ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Tom la apretó contra sí.

Simone no dijo nada más sobre el asunto. Fue calmando sus sollozos, limpió su rostro, acarició el rostro de su hijo y lo besó en la mejilla, para luego guiarlo al brindis familiar. Bill los miró a ambos, ansioso; Simone fue hasta él y le brindó su mano, Bill la tomó y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, desafiante pero, a la vez, con anhelo de que aquello fuera una buena señal.  
—Es Navidad, Billy, es tiempo para perdonar; si tú perdonas todo lo que te he ofendido, yo... haré lo mismo.   
—Yo... —las palabras se ahogaron en su boca y solo pudo apretar la mano de su madre contra sus labios y besarla repetidamente; sintió sobre sí la mirada de Tom, quien los observaba emocionado y reprimió el impulso de saltar sobre él y besarlo una y otra vez para agradecerle la alegría de esa noche. Cerca los miraban también sus abuelos y su padrastro; fue la abuela quien tomó la palabra.  
—Estoy feliz de que al fin estamos todos en paz; brindemos ahora porque continuemos así, porque nuestra familia esté unida y todos intenten entenderse a pesar de sus diferencias de opiniones.  
—Sí, abuelita —al fin pudo articular Bill—; ¿te he dicho ya que te adoro y que eres la abuelita más sabia del mundo?  
—Ja, adulón.   
—Es cierto, abuelita —Tom se acercó a Bill hasta que ambos estuvieron muy pegados—; Billy tiene la razón.  
—Gracias, mamá, por unirnos en tu casa —añadió Simone y Gordon asintió con la cabeza, puesto que aunque él era parte de la familia sentía que lo que estaba pasando allí era algo más íntimo que lo dejaba fuera, tanto como al abuelo que también se acercaba con su copa.  
—Tenemos una linda familia, ¿no? —dijo el mayor de los presentes—. Miren nada más que muchachos tan apuestos se han vuelto mis nietos, por eso tienen locas a todas las chicas.  
—Jaja, sí, es cierto que ustedes son nuestros mayores fans —bromeó Tom y todos rieron, mientras el ambiente se distendía más y más, y las almas de todos alcanzaban sosiego.


	4. IV

IV

Fue excitante para todos salir a la calle en Loitsche, ver a los vecinos y saludarlos como si los encontraran todos los días, toparse entre la multitud a fans que no se les fueron encima para arrancarles la ropa o las joyas —como había ocurrido en el tour anterior— sino que se acercaron tranquilamente a decirles cuanto admiraban su trabajo en la música, a darles ánimos, y a pedir un selfie con ellos; especialmente porque poco antes de navidad habían lanzado el primer single del álbum: “Something new” y antes de que se acabara el año saldría otra más de las canciones ya listas “What if”.

A pesar de que normalmente era muy amable con sus admiradores, Tom dio una excusa para no fotografiarse pero Bill sí aceptó, y puso ante cada cámara su mejor sonrisa. Simone los miraba desde una prudencial distancia, orgullosa de lo que sus hijos habían alcanzado; se dijo a sí misma que debía batallar para que ese fuera el sentimiento que imperara al pensar en ellos, y no la vergüenza, ni la ira, ni la decepción. 

Bill y Tom, no obstante, no se quedaron mucho tiempo más en Magdeburg; Georg y Gustav no estaban en la ciudad tampoco, puesto que enseguida de la navidad habían hecho viajes familiares y románticos para esperar el año nuevo, lo cual era justamente el plan que los Kaulitz tenían: una escapada romántica invernal. 

Primeramente fueron a Berlín, donde dejaron en un apartamento alquilado —en Alemania tener una residencia fija era para ellos un peligro potencial de ser acosados— la mayor parte de su excesivo equipaje y aprovecharon a hacer algo de vida de turistas allí, puesto que casi siempre que habían estado antes en la ciudad se veían prácticamente obligados a mantenerse tras las paredes del hotel o la casa que los cobijara. Luego, se fueron a Ällgau, ese lugar hermosísimo al que el año anterior se habían tenido que llevar a Ria también.  
—El paisaje se ve mucho más brillante sin la sombra de la zorra, ¿no? —ironizó Bill mientras caminaban con sus perros por los senderos montañosos.  
—Ay, Billy —Tom rio ligeramente—, ¿no podemos olvidar que ella existe?... al menos hasta que tenga que lidiar con el divorcio de nuevo —ya sabían que Ria no había aceptado los términos: su ambición se hacía patente y exigía más compensaciones monetarias de las que Tom estaba en condiciones de pagar.  
—Bien, olvidémosla.   
—Excelente; hay que aprovechar que no hay fans a la vista.  
—Ugh, sí, Tomi, de nuevo encontramos fans en cualquier parte; no sé si me gusta eso, o me molesta...  
—Las dos cosas, ¿no? Me gusta porque quiere decir que no nos han olvidado; pero me preocupa que alguien esté cerca cuando hago esto —lo haló hacia sí para besarlo profundamente; Bill se abandonó en el beso, y los perros solo se sentaron unos instantes, acostumbrados a que cuando sus padres humanos se agarraban de ese modo ya no se podía seguir caminando por un buen rato.

Estuvieron en la población solo hasta el día de año nuevo, porque ya les habían contado que allí se daban las mejores celebraciones, para luego irse a otra sorpresa que Tom había preparado, al otro lado de la frontera entre Alemania y Austria: un pueblo turístico llamado AlmZeit promocionaba su estancia de invierno en unas cabañas que quedaban frente a la pista de patinaje. 

Aunque desde su llegada todo el ambiente le pareció excelente a Bill, el mayor asombro vino cuando encontró sobre la mesa el folleto del lugar en el que estaban: Das Almdorf-Hochzeiter-Hütte, o sea, Cabaña de Boda de El Almdorf, equipada con dormitorio de madera con cama king size, casa de árbol con puente levadizo, cuarto de baño con bañera de madera, ducha y WC, cuarto infrarrojo, cuarto de ropero, estufa con chimenea abierta, terraza de sol y balcón, minibar, TV y Radio Tivoli.  
—¡Es demasiado romántico, Tomi! Me dan ganas de presumirle a todos adónde me has traído.  
—Pues hazlo, no me importa.  
—¿De veras? Entonces... déjame tomarle una foto a nuestro desayuno —hacía solo unos segundos que el servicio del hotel había traído un pedido hecho desde días atrás; Bill se las arregló para que se viera bien el encabezado del folleto promocional—; quien quiera ver, verá...  
—Es bueno saber que hay personas que disfrutan sabiéndonos felices; y solo esas personas entenderán este signo, ¿no?  
—Así es. Me imagino sus caras cuando vean lo de Cabaña de Boda; ya veo cuáles son tus intenciones al traerme aquí: luna de miel...  
—Pues... lo que me fascinó fue esa bendita casa del árbol con puente levadizo... Me imaginé hacernos el amor allí, apartados del mundo, sin que nadie pueda llegar a nosotros si no se lo permitimos.  
—Lo dicho, eres todo un romántico. La casa del árbol igual nos trae muchos recuerdos... de pequeños... cuando aún... éramos solo hermanos...  
—Ajá, y luego le pusimos ese nombre a nuestra empresa: Treehouse.  
—También recuerdo que en la casa del árbol en la casa de los abuelos, nos escondíamos para... tocarnos, besarnos...  
—Sí, eso también, éramos unos niños entonces.  
—Pero yo siempre te he amado, Tomi... —se le fue encima para besarlo y lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes de madera que los protegían del frío; Tom se dejó hacer por un rato pero luego lo separó con delicadeza.  
—Desayunemos; necesitamos las fuerzas antes de... hacer nada más; nos conozco y terminaremos desfallecidos, muriendo de hambre y sin conocer nada de AlmZeit en todos los días que estaremos aquí.  
—Está bien, hermano mayor; te concedo razón en eso —Bill se sentó en la mesa y tomó una de las fresas, la mordió y dejó que el jugo le corriera por la comisura de los labios; esa provocación bastó para que Tom se acercara a lamerlo y limpiar el delicioso líquido rojizo antes de que cayera sobre su ropa; así se enzarzaran en otra ronda de besos apasionados. Tom terminó sentado de lado sobre el regazo de Bill mientras se alimentaban uno al otro con toda la apetitosa comida en la mesa; conocer AlmZeit quedó para unas cuantas horas después, puesto que la cómoda cama kingsize tenía varias ofertas para ellos: hacer el amor, lenta y dulcemente, y luego dormir uno en brazos del otro. 

A pesar de que no pensaban encontrarse fans en un lugar tan inusual para ellos, fuera de la acogedora cabaña que rentaran trataban de no tomarse las manos, o besarse, pero aún así pudieron escuchar a algunas personas, turistas que hablaban inglés especialmente, llamarles “twinsies”. Bill, con su natural curiosidad, quiso saber a qué se referían; porque la gente no decía: hey, son “twins” sino “twinsies”, y no entendía el sentido. En internet encontró varias acepciones populares, pero hubo una que le pareció la más apropiada: «mejores amigos (usualmente chico y chica) que son casi idénticos en todo pero no están relacionados familiarmente en verdad, así que si están uno con el otro o se juntan como pareja, no sea raro”, algo así como: «Oh, Dios, somos como gemelos, pero salimos juntos y te gusto, somos twinsies!!»”; se echó a reír solo al entender de qué se trataba el comentario y luego le contó a Tom.  
—La gente acá cree que somos pareja...  
—¿En serio? —Tom rió—. ¿Por qué lo crees?  
—Por esto —le mostró su hallazgo y Tom entendió.  
—O sea, creen que somos una pareja de dos tipos que parecen gemelos pero no lo son, así que no es raro que estén juntos, ¿no? Jaja, ¡y eso que ahora nos parecemos mucho más que antes en el estilo!   
—Sí, nosotros más bien somos twinzies... con z...  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque somos los Kaulitz, con z, y nosotros no parecemos gemelos, lo somos; y nos gustamos, somos una pareja, aunque sea raro...  
—Sí, es cierto.  
—Twinsie también se le llama a una foto de dos personas, especialmente una pareja, en la misma posición, así que... hagámonos una... —estaban parados muy juntos en el hielo, a punto de comenzar a patinar.  
—Ok —Tom lo agarró desde atrás por la cintura y ambos sonrieron para la cámara del teléfono—. Supongo que por vernos así como ahora es que creen que somos pareja...  
—Dejemos que lo crean; si total, es verdad.  
Ambos rieron alborozados. Realmente esas vacaciones de invierno les estaban haciendo mucho bien.

 

El restaurant de la villa era verdaderamente acogedor: cerca de cada una de las mesas había una pequeña chimenea que llenaba todo el lugar de una encantadora calidez, así como la penumbra y la fina vajilla. No más entraron, Bill vio a una persona muy parecida a su padrastro sentado en una de las mesas: “¿Te imaginas que mamá y Gordon estuvieran aquí?”, tocó a Tom con el codo y este dio un respingo: “Mejor no, Bibi; tenemos que conservar la paz lograda... Quizás un día...”. Bill ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de que un día Simone de veras los aceptara, pero aceptó la optimista esperanza de Tom. La comida resultó tan agradable como el lugar así que se acercaron, utilizando su estatus de famosos por una vez, a la cocina del lugar, donde los aceptaron con alegría y amabilidad, les explicaron todo, y se tomaron fotos con ellos. 

Al regresar a la cabaña, Pumba y Capper los rodearon, ansiosos por dar un paseo, así que les complacieron; pero al regresar, y ya con sus hijos de cuatro patas cómodamente instalados para dormir uno pegado al otro como acostumbraban a hacer imitando a sus padres humanos, Tom arrastró a Bill hasta la casa del árbol.  
—Desde acá se ven todas las estrellas, Billy... —lo hizo sentarse sobre el suelo de madera, a su lado.  
—Sí, es una bella vista —Bill hasta sintió deseos de suspirar—. La noche está tan despejada que si pasa un ovni lo veremos...  
—Tal vez el alien nos vea a nosotros y nos lleve a su nave...  
—Mientras sean aliens benefactores, como los Arcturianos, me parece bien.  
—¿Sí? ¿Incluso aunque te llevaran a ti solo y me dejaran a mí en la Tierra?  
—¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! No te dejaría...  
—¡Ah! —Tom dejó salir una risa ligera y luego se lanzó sobre Bill para hacerle cosquillas—; yo tampoco te dejaría, hermanito...  
—¡No! ¡No! ¡No me hagas cosquillas! ¡Para! —Bill luchó para liberarse hasta caer sobre Tom que solo se reía como un niño, porque de pronto se sentía así; aunque el calor de Bill sobre él, y la erección que empezaba a topar con su abdomen, le devolvieron a otra realidad: ya no solo eran aquellos hermanitos juguetones de la casa del árbol de la abuela, también eran amantes, se amaban y se deseaban, eran jóvenes, y estaba llenos de energía.

Acariciados por el calor de la chimenea, Bill se quitó sus ropas e hizo lo mismo con Tom, a quien no dejaba salir de bajo suyo: cada vez que lo intentaba, Bill lo disuadía con besos y caricias que lo desarmaban. Una vez estuvo desnudo, Bill colocó una hilera de besos por todo el pecho y el abdomen de Tom hasta tomar en su boca la erección gemela de la suya; Tom le correspondió con un gemido desesperado: sí, eso se sentía muy bien, pero quería más, quería tener a Bill dentro suyo, quería ser uno con él. Ese deseo también se cumplió pronto, cuando, tras prepararlo con sus dedos a la vez que le daba sexo oral, su gemelo lo instó a colocar las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y lo penetró. Se le escapó un grito de satisfacción, y luego jadeos y gemidos expresando el placer que sentía en esa situación, el amor que en esos momentos se comunicaban a través de la piel y de los ojos, de esas miradas que decían más que mil palabras. Un rato después, Tom logró al fin moverse de bajo Bill y cambiar la posición a la que más le gustaba: él sobre Bill, cabalgándolo, subiendo y bajando a su propio ritmo sobre aquel “pene delicioso” como él lo llamaba, a la vez que podía apoyarse en su pecho, besarlo, mirarlo a los ojos; no había mejor sensación. 

Los días de vacaciones invernales pasaron así, y a pesar de que ninguno quería que terminaran, también sabían que debían terminar el álbum, que el mundo real los esperaba. No obstante, antes de que se marcharan de AlmZeit, el mundo real irrumpió en la escena: mientras patinaban sobre el hielo, el móvil de Tom sonó; pero era Bill quien lo sostenía porque Tom estaba dando vueltas por la pista en ese momento, sintiéndose libre. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre del abogado nombrado para el divorcio de Tom; lo tomó.  
—Hola.  
—Hola, sr. Tom Kaulitz.  
—Soy su hermano, Bill; pero puede decirme lo que sea y yo le daré la información a Tom.  
—Pues... sí, está bien; él me ha contado que ustedes no tienen ningún secreto uno con el otro.  
—Así es.  
—Bueno, solo quiero avisarle que se está programando una conferencia entre las partes, para febrero; la fecha exacta se la informaremos más tarde.   
—Ese divorcio se ha extendido demasiado, ¿no?   
—Es porque la esposa no acepta las condiciones económicas; está demandando más.  
—Ah, ya —Bill se sentía hervir de rabia—; de acuerdo, le digo a Tom.

Colgó y, con uno de esos exabruptos que a veces no podía controlar, lanzó el teléfono lejos; Tom vio el gesto y fue hasta allí.  
—¡Billy!, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Acabo de arreglar ese teléfono... —lo tomó del suelo y vio que estaba dañada una parte de la pantalla y de la cubierta posterior—. ¿Estás loco?

Bill reaccionó viendo lo que había hecho.  
—Ay, sí, discúlpame, Tomi, por favor, yo... me exalté con una llamada que tomé... y... no sé por qué hice eso, perdí el control, es que... esa mujer me exaspera...  
—¿Tomaste una llamada que era para mí? ¿De quién? —no era la primera ni sería la última vez que Bill tomaba una llamada que era para Tom, muchas veces porque el propio Tom le daba el teléfono ante la insistencia de alguna fan que, de algún modo misterioso, hubiera conseguido su número; una de esas veces Bill, rabioso, le pidió que lo dejara romper el teléfono, y Tom asintió diciendo: “Rompe esa cosa”.  
—Era tu abogado, para decir que programarán una conferencia entre las partes porque la maldita de Ria no acepta las condiciones económicas; la perra quiere más y más, y ese divorcio no acaba de terminarse...  
—Ah, es eso.  
—Te avisarán la fecha exacta luego.  
—Y no iré.  
—Pero...  
—No voy a hacer ningún trato más con ella; ya le di demasiado y ella... solo me traicionó. Fui un ingenuo pensando que de verdad había sido mi amiga alguna vez.  
—Lo siento, Tomi; yo... compraré otro teléfono para ti.  
—No, déjalo así; lo precintaré y lo mantendré conmigo para que me recuerde no confiar tanto en las personas. 

Bill le tomó la mano y se la apretó; luego le dio un abrazo apretado que ambos necesitaban. 

Antes de marcharse con rumbo a Berlín, tomaron varias fotos más de los bellos paisajes a su alrededor, incluyendo una desde el balcón de la casa del árbol, pero esta vez de día, y Bill no pudo evitar ponerle un comentario: “Sobredosis romántica”; ya estaba dicho, quien quisiera entender, que entendiera.

 

*****************

El álbum aún no estaba terminado, pero ellos ya habían comenzado a promocionar el tour. En medio de la Berlin Fashion Week ambos fueron invitados a una cena ofrecida por Lala Berlin. Encontraron a mucha gente importante del mundo de la moda allí, entre ellas una modelo germano-iraní llamada Shermine, con la que ambos habían compartido antes en eventos en USA. Esta vez, aunque ella tenía un novio millonario, insistía visiblemente en acercarse a Bill. A Tom se le movió el mundo, puesto que esa situación le recordaba el dolor de la traición de Bill con una modelo mayor que él —esta también lo era, tenía 34: a Bill le gustaban las mujeres mayores, y a ellas les gustaba Bill—; se acercó y lo escuchó diciéndole a la chica: “Prefiero estar solo, ¿sabes? Es menos doloroso.”  
—Lástima —contestó Shermine—, porque eres un bello rompecorazones; no puedo imaginar cómo alguien no te retornaría el amor.  
—Ah, ¡no es cierto! —Bill dejó salir una risa nerviosa y acercó su rostro al de ella para el selfie que le pedía; luego vio llegar a Tom y se alejó: quería decirle “No es nada de lo que estás pensando”, pero no podía delante de esa toda esa gente, delante de la modelo; pudo sentir la inquietud de su gemelo y solo atinó a tomar su brazo y acercarlo a la conversación—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Tomi? Dice Shermine que soy un rompecorazones, ¿qué crees tú? Tú conoces todos mis secretos...  
—Bill... —Tom dejó salir su sonrisa cínica ante la mujer— es un rompecorazones, solo que se hace el santo; yo lo conozco bien, sí.  
—Ya lo sabía —palmeó ella dejando salir su sonrisa amplia y guiñándoles un ojo a ambos. 

Afortunadamente, los llamaron para una de esas pequeñas entrevistas que les hacían los medios en cada lugar al que iban y Bill vio el momento justo para asegurarle a Tom mientras caminaban al lugar que “Shermine es así, coqueta; pero yo no coqueteé con ella, te lo juro”. “Más te vale”, murmuró en un tono bajo Tom antes de que pusieran sus sonrisas de show y empezaran a responder preguntas. 

Para el final, el entrevistador les hizo una pregunta jocosa: “¿Algún anuncio que hacer?”  
—Quiero decir que estoy completamente abierto para algo nuevo —dijo Bill entre risas, no pudiendo evitar utilizar la ocasión para provocar a su gemelo después de su pequeña escena de celos; a Tom, aunque También rió, no le resultó tan graciosa la frase, así que a Bill solo le bastó mirarlo unos segundos para decirle sin palabras: “Es broma, bebé. Solo te necesito a ti”.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Las canciones que formarían parte de “Dream Machine” ya estaban escogidas, solo había que darles algunos toques finales antes de presentar el master final. Todas eran canciones que tenían mucho que ver con lo que los Kaulitz, compositores de toda la letra y música —y esta vez Tom mismo había aportado mucha de la letra— habían pasado para llegar hasta ese momento: todas las tristezas, los miedos y las esperanzas renovadas.

Estaban de nuevo en Berlín, compartiendo gran parte de sus días con sus grandes amigos y compañeros de banda Georg y Gustav, los cuales, a pesar de sus vidas privadas —Georg con su novia; Gustav con su esposa e hija— dedicaban mucho de su tiempo a que la máquina de sueños que era Tokio Hotel siguiera adelante, que el sueño de los cuatro se siguiera haciendo realidad a pesar de cualquier obstáculo.

No obstante, también a inicios de año estaba la Berlin Fashion Week, y Bill, metido también en el mundo del diseño de moda aunque aún solo con algún que otro intento, estaba invitado a todos los desfiles. Tom, como productor y director artístico del álbum tenía mucho qué hacer y pocas ganas de un show de modas, así que declinó acompañarlo en los desfiles pero no en las celebraciones posteriores —mucho menos después de ver el efecto que Bill tenía en todas esas (y esos) modelos y diseñadores—. Una de las que más le preocupaba era la tal Shermine, que parecía ser demasiado coqueta para su gusto; aunque lo tenía un poco confundido porque en una cena en la que habían coincidido le agarró la chaqueta, y en otra fiesta estuvo hablando tanto al oído de Bill como al suyo, y sonriéndole melosa tanto a Bill como a él. Bill se burló de su preocupación diciendo que tal vez ella se quería montar un trío con los dos y Tom contestó un poco molesto: “Mejor que no lo intente o va a ver adónde la mando”. El problema para Tom es que él sabía que a Bill ese tipo de mujeres le ponía mucho —y yo no siento ningún interés por ella, se decía a sí mismo—. Aunque Bill le asegurara que jamás volvería a poner en peligro el amor de los dos por un simple gusto, Tom no podía evitar sentirse inseguro: la herida había sido demasiado profunda.  
—Míralo desde otro punto de vista, Tomi. Si le sonríes un poco y te ven algunas fans, van a creer que estás de player otra vez, y eso nos conviene; no tendremos que estar haciendo tanto circo de novias...  
—No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones. Yo... solo desearía poder vivir contigo en paz; sin miedo.  
—Sí, yo también quiero eso; pero tenemos que proteger a la banda, a nuestra música, igualmente; tenemos que sacrificarnos un poco. Yo solo te prometo que cada vez que pueda estaré mostrándote en el escenario que tú eres a quien amo, y haré que los demás también lo vean, de un modo u otro.  
—Eso puede ser peligroso.  
—Ya sé, pero el peligro también es excitante —se le acercó y se enredaron en besos apasionados, que terminaron en una de esas entregas sexuales que removían su mundo.

De ese modo, llegó marzo, el álbum salió a la venta el día 3 de marzo y el día 13 darían el primer concierto en Londres. Desafortunadamente, también Tom había atrapado una fuerte gripe y pensaron que era demasiado también tener a sus bebés perros consigo, así que le pidieron ayuda a Simone. Ella vendría al primer concierto, y se llevaría a Pumba y Capper luego, hasta que la salud de Tom mejorara y ellos pudieran dedicarse a algo más que tratar de que eso no perturbara los shows ni la publicidad del álbum. 

El hecho de que Simone estaría ahí, a pesar que desde año nuevo las relaciones entre ambos habían mejorado mucho, tenía a Bill más nervioso de lo usual; porque él no pensaba renunciar a sus acercamientos a Tom en el escenario que a ella tanto le habían molestado en otras épocas. Especialmente, habían planeado un momento exclusivo con “Cotton candy sky”, canción que había terminado por ser su nuevo himno de amor y lucha. Cuando llegó el momento, solo lo hicieron sin pensar en nada más: Bill fue enfrente de Tom, hizo algunos movimientos y este cantó en su consola “Sabemos que podríamos terminar solos”, a lo que Bill contestó “pero nos tenemos el uno al otro”, y otra vez Tom, “Sabemos que podríamos no tener un hogar”, y Bill “solamente el uno al otro”. El público enloqueció con eso, y cuando Bill regresó cantando hasta el frente del escenario, pudo ver cómo su madre sonreía, moviéndose al compás de la música. Eso le dio más fuerzas para las frases finales “Estaremos bien, oh, no hay nada que no podamos hacer”, porque sí, después de ver eso, el Universo le había demostrado que realmente juntos eran capaces de todo.

Bill estaba tan feliz que cuando más tarde le preguntaron en el meet and greet qué era lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto contestó sin dudar que justamente el haber visto a su madre esa noche bailar y cantar con ellos. 

Cuando los tres se encontraron más tarde, ninguno rompió la magia de lo ocurrido hablando sobre el tema; ella se limitó a abrazarlos a ambos, contestarles que desde su perspectiva el concierto había sido un éxito, y recomendarle a Tom varios remedios para que se cuidara su gripe.  
—Tranquila, mami, ahora yo lo cuido, como él lo hace siempre conmigo cuando me enfermo —dijo Bill y Tom asintió—. Gracias por cuidar a nuestros bebés.  
—Ah, no es nada; son mis nietos, ¿no? —bromeó con un sabor agridulce, pensando que posiblemente nunca tendría nietos que no fueran de la raza canina.

********************

Y ahí estaban, otra vez a bordo de la máquina de sueños; cada día era un éxito, y en cada nueva presentación Bill tomaba el valor para acercarse en otro trozo de canción a Tom, bailarle cerca, observarlo atentamente: “cuando fumábamos marihuana en la parte trasera de tu auto y mirábamos las estrellas”, “y qué si te amara hasta el final, ya nunca más estarías solo”, “yo digo que estoy bien, tú dices que eres feliz, ven y ámame como me amas, una vez más...” y, por supuesto, se había vuelto un ritual cantarse la parte más significativa de “Cotton candy sky”. Luego, Bill adicionó un sentido discurso acerca de “Better”, cuya letra había sido, en su mayor parte, idea de Tom, y un gesto de “Jódete” con el dedo medio a la que aún, en papeles, aparecía como la esposa. Sobre el escenario, ellos no fingían, no guardaban secretos, y ya hasta quienes no creían en ese amor de los dos que ya se hacía imposible de obviar empezaban a aceptar que estaba pasando algo que no era muy fraternal.

La reacción de algunas de esas fans intolerantes no se hizo esperar, y empezaron a buscarles amantes entre cualquiera de las personas que se acercara demasiado a ellos. Y como Tom de veras estaba haciendo su papel de player de nuevo, la fértil imaginación de muchas empezó a crear toda una historia alrededor suyo y de la coqueta Shermine, quien en verdad estaba aprovechando a su favor la popularidad que le daba estar cerca de sus amigos músicos. 

Cuando Bill, siempre curioso de lo que pasaba en las redes sociales, leyó algunos de esos comentarios, no pudo evitar reírse incontrolablemente de las suposiciones que ahí se hacían sobre Tom teniendo sexo casual con la chica en todas partes.   
—¡Si supieran que el único que puede tenerte así soy yo! —dijo antes de seguir un camino de besos desde los pies de Tom, pasando por su espalda, hasta su cuello, haciéndolo estremecerse de deseos; teniéndolo sometido bajo su cuerpo, lo hizo sentir su erección justo en medio de sus nalgas y Tom jadeó justo antes de que Bill decidiera morder y chupar un lado de su cuello, la cual era una de sus zonas más erógenas.  
—Uh, Billy, ah, dejarás marca... —gimió.  
—Eso quiero; tú eres mío —se deslizó hasta su oído—, eres solo mío como yo soy tuyo... aunque es posible digan que te lo hizo Shermine... —rió de su propio chiste y Tom medio gruñó.  
—Estás jugando conmigo y me tienes... al límite, ya haz lo que vas a hacer porque... no creo poder aguantar mucho más si sigues en esas...   
—Hum, mi Tomi está ansioso por esto... —simuló una penetración empujando con sus caderas allí donde su pene duro quería abrirse paso.  
—Sí, sí... —gimió Tom una vez más; a él no le gustaba el lenguaje sucio en la cama, ni tampoco a Bill, pero sí gustaba de verbalizar de algún modo las cosas que su amante le hacía sentir.  
—¿Quién es el mejor amante, Tomi? ¿Tú o yo? —hacía poco les habían preguntado en una entrevista y Bill no lo pensó para decir que Tom; Tom habría dicho Bill pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de cuán inoportuna sería esa respuesta para su imagen.  
—Depende... del punto... de vista... —Bill ya estaba penetrándolo con sus dedos embadurnados de lubricante.  
—Explícate —siguió demandando respuesta Bill mientras convertía a Tom en un manojo de sentidos sobreexcitados con sus caricias.  
—Ah, Dios mío... Billy... —Tom jadeaba por aire mientras su próstata era alcanzada por los largos dedos de su gemelo.  
—Oh, ¿tanto así como que soy tu dios? Creo que estás exagerando, Tomi... —se colocó en posición y lo penetró al fin de una sola embestida; Tom gritó casi en éxtasis.  
—Billy... ah, ahora mismo... sí lo eres... mi amante, mi dios... te amo, te amo... 

La excitación le cortaba la respiración, y pronto Bill tampoco tenía la capacidad de formar frases completas.  
—Eres... el mejor... amante... que he conocido... —le soltó al fin Bill antes de derramarse en su interior, y solo por la maravillosa sensación postorgásmica que estaba teniendo Tom se abstuvo de golpearlo por vanagloriarse de haber tenido muchos amantes más.

Luego, recostados muy juntos, Bill se disculpó por su arrebato de vanidad.  
—Lo que importa, Tomi, es que tú eres el único amante que deseo, y el único que hay en mi vida, el único al que amo y he amado...  
—Eres un narcisista de mierda, que conste... —lo molestó Tom, ya bastante soñoliento.  
—De acuerdo, lo soy. Pero así me amas, ¿no?  
—Ya cállate y durmamos, mañana iremos al tourbus de nuevo y se acabará la comodidad...  
—Pero...  
—Sí, te amo, te amo como eres, maldito manipulador grosero narcisista de mierda...  
—Gracias, lo mismo para ti, Tomi —se acomodó junto a él haciéndole cucharita y se durmieron al fin en aquel lujoso hotel de Varsovia.


	6. V (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tenía que continuar, tras todo lo que está ocurriendo...

***********************  
12/junio/2017

Tom estaba realmente enojado con Bill, y que se marchara solo de Ibiza con la perspectiva de asistir a una Fashion Week en París donde estaría rodeado de toda esa cuadrilla de modelos, diseñadores y promotores de moda, no ayudaba para nada a calmarlo.   
—Sabes que podrías ir conmigo —dijo Bill, mostrándose indiferente a la escena que Tom le estaba montando.  
—¡No sé qué iría a hacer yo en París mientras tú alternas con toda esa gente que no me caen ni medianamente bien!  
—Yo formo parte de esa gente ahora, soy un modelo contratado y mi agencia pide que esté ahí.  
—Preferiría que siguieras siendo Bill el cantante de Tokio Hotel, o Billy el solista, pero Bill el top model no me gusta tanto.  
—A mí me gusta Bill el top model...  
—Ya sé. Te está gustando tanto ese Bill que ya creo que lo amas por encima de todo; por encima de mí. Odio que me hayas obligado a hacer otro circo...  
—Yo no te obligué. Intenté hacerlo yo mismo, ¿recuerdas?, y tú entonces decidiste tomar el rol...  
—¡Porque me obligaste, sí! Me obligaste porque sabes que no soporto que estés cerca de una modelo bonita y mayor que tú, ¡no sabes lo que duele!, es como revivir todo otra vez...   
—No sé por qué no puedes dejar eso atrás de una vez y solo confiar en mí. Shermine es amiga de Nora; ella la recomendó como una buena opción: necesita que hablen de ella en los medios, y nosotros también.  
—Ya hablan bastante de nosotros, Bill...  
—Sí, de nuestros acercamientos en el escenario, de nuestro lenguaje corporal no fraternal, ¡y eso no nos conviene, Tom!  
—¡No era eso lo que decías hace unos meses! Me apremiaste a divorciarme de Ria, a enfrentar a mamá, según tú para que fuéramos más libres, ¿y ahora quieres crear otra tapadera más, seguir con toda la farsa? A veces no te entiendo, pareciera como si nos desconectáramos, y eso me asusta...  
—Tom... Tomi... —Bill se acercó a acariciarle el rostro a su gemelo— ven conmigo, ¿sí? Estaremos unos días primero en Berlín, una semana, y luego nos vamos a París.   
—En Berlín también estarás haciendo trabajos de moda...  
—No importa. Y en París no tienes que asistir a ningún evento, si no quieres; solo estar ahí cuando regrese al hotel, estar conmigo...  
—¿En serio crees que yo haría eso? ¿Estar esperándote horas y horas hasta que vuelvas de una fiesta borracho? No, Bill, no. Además, creo que tu tan deseado circo perdería credibilidad si dejo que Shermine se quede sola acá mientras yo me voy contigo, ¿no crees? —el tono de Tom ahora pasaba, de dolido y enojado, a irónico y amargo.  
—Tom, no me vayas a hacer lo mismo que con Ria, no quiero que te involucres demasiado con ella... —ahora era Bill el que sonaba preocupado.  
—Si lo hago, será culpa tuya; solo ten eso en cuenta mientras viajas.

Bill se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego terminó de cerrar su equipaje.   
—Geo y Suzanne te harán compañía, no necesitas... a nadie más.  
—Te equivocas, Billy; ellos están aquí como pareja, y yo no pienso estar haciendo tercio. Saldré con Shermine, sí; ella es divertida...

Bill lo miró como advirtiéndole que no lo siguiera provocando, justo cuando sonó su móvil para avisarle que su taxi ya estaba esperando afuera. La mala corriente de energía entre los dos hacía casi imposible que se despidieran adecuadamente; no obstante, Bill logró la calma suficiente para acercarse a Tom y besarlo por unos segundos sobre los labios.  
—Te estaré llamando, Tomi. Y no te preocupes demasiado por mí...  
—No lo haré, tranquilo —Tom tenía los nervios de punta, parecía un animal enjaulado—. Y tú no te preocupes si no atiendo el teléfono, quizás esté demasiado ocupado para oírlo.  
—Ah, Tom, basta ya, ¿sí? Me voy...  
—¡Buen viaje! —Tom le dio la espalda para no verlo marcharse; tenía el mal presentimiento de que ese paso que estaban dando les iba a lastimar demasiado.

Afuera, Andreas y su novio Chris se despidieron de él también.  
—Nos iremos a Hamburgo mañana —le informó Andreas con una gran sonrisa; dentro de todo, Bill estaba aliviado de ver a su mejor amigo feliz al fin, enamorado de veras de alguien que no fuera Tom.  
—Los espero en Berlín en cuanto puedan, ¿sí?  
—Cuando regreses de París, cuando tú y Tom estén allá, iremos a visitarlos... —prometió Andreas.

Mientras Bill se marchaba con el rostro algo apesadumbrado, Andy le hizo una foto con el sol de fondo que luego le envió junto a un mensaje: “Mírate bien. No es esto lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida, ¿cierto?”. Desde que había conocido el verdadero amor, Andreas parecía comprender mejor lo que pasaba entre sus amigos gemelos, y apoyarlo con más empeño; ahora sabía que esos dos no debían estar separados, porque pertenecían uno junto al otro.

*************************

En verdad, Tom no podía decir que Shermine no hiciera todo lo posible por conquistarlo. Ella estaba clara de que ambos compartían juntos por conveniencia mutua, pero eso no le impedía intentar tener a uno de los dos Kaulitz en su cama; o a los dos, si se diera la oportunidad, aunque ya le habían comentado de que ellos siempre decían en las entrevistas que compartir pareja en la cama no era algo que consideraran muy agradable, contrariamente a lo que muchos gemelos acostumbraban hacer. Y sí, claro que Shermine también sabía de los rumores de incesto entre Bill y Tom, y había observado ella misma extraños comportamientos de los dos, pero su reciente amistad con ellos le hacía tomar otra perspectiva, pensar que tal vez solo eran... raros. Y bueno, si realmente habían tenido, o aún tenían, una relación incestuosa, eso solo le adicionaba morbo al asunto, y para Shermine, acostumbrada a tener a cualquier hombre en quien pusiera su mirada con algún interés (amoroso, sexual o monetario) hasta le adicionaba excitación; se volvía un reto. Como adición, su hijita Dahlia Aurelia había hecho muy buenas migas con Tom, especialmente porque el perro de él, Capper, le había robado el corazón a la niña, quien incluso quiso tener un peluche muy parecido a este. 

Todo eso hacía que pasar tiempo juntos, incluyendo a la niña muchas veces, fuera agradable y fácil. Shermine, a pesar de su poca estabilidad en cuestiones de pareja, era bastante profunda en sus pensamientos, además de afable, risueña y amistosa. Tenía una vocación por ir en contra de los prejuicios, y facilidad para ganarse los corazones de otros por su comportamiento y no solo por su belleza.

Si las mujeres fueran su fuerte como aparentaba ante el mundo, Tom se habría encontrado a sí mismo en una encrucijada; pero en verdad, era Bill quien corría más peligro de ser seducido por la modelo, porque ella tenía prácticamente todos los rasgos que le llamaban la atención. Por eso Tom, quien en un inicio se negó rotundamente a volver a hacer otro circo, tuvo que ceder ante la evidencia de que Bill hacía notar sus “encuentros casuales” con Shermine y entraba en un juego de pistas con sus fans y los medios; y Tom no podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de Bill saliendo solo con la chica, o teniendo que besarla, como él tuvo que hacer con Chantelle antes, o con Ria: temía demasiado a que Bill volviera a caer en la tentación.

Cuando él y Bill se fueron a Ibiza, inicialmente en viaje de parejas con Georg y Suzanne pero esperando más visitas para algunos días después en La Granja, que habían alquilado por completo, aún nada se había decidido; pero Tom estaba seguro de que no permitiría que Bill siguiera su juego con Shermine. La confirmación de que ella llegaría a la isla en la semana siguiente al arribo de ellos, le hizo tomar la decisión de asumir el papel que al principio había rechazado. Claro, que no lo hizo sin cierta dosis de amargura y enojo: enojo con la vida que lo ponía siempre en esos trances; enojo con Bill por insistir en esa estrategia de ocultación; enojo con él mismo por siempre terminar cediendo a lo que Bill quisiera aun cuando no compartiera su opinión.

Fue así que salió con Shermine y su niña a pasear por la ciudad sabiendo que los seguían paparazzi, y se dejó fotografiar, aunque rechazó evidentemente los intentos de ella de abrazarlo en público para sazonar más la escena que actuaban. No lo pasó tan mal como pensaba, y al volver con Bill fue capaz de disfrutar el tener a su amor disponible para él en medio de tantos amigos en pareja que se les había unido: Andreas y Chris, Natalie y Lado, Geo y Suzanne; aunque invitaron a Shermine a una cena con muchos amigos en La Granja, la mayor parte del tiempo este era el territorio de Tom y Bill juntos, en medio de la complicidad de todos los que los que querían, apoyaban y compartían su secreto.

Pero la partida de Bill puso las cosas en muy mala onda, y Tom pudo sentir todo el peso de la nostalgia y el despecho agobiarlo, más por cada día que pasaba en Ibiza sin él. Se unió varias veces al grupo de amigos con que compartía Shermine, quien también había ido a la isla por trabajo además de turismo, haciéndole de acompañante ante todas las miradas; pero para lograr disfrutar un poco y sonreír debía pasarse bastante de tragos, para bloquear sus pensamientos y no pensar todo el tiempo en su necesidad de Bill. Mientras, Bill publicaba todo el tiempo en su cuenta de instagram y Tom seguía cada publicación que lo mostraba feliz, pasándola bien, a su gusto, lo que parecía herirlo más cuando notaba que, por el contrario, él se sentía como mierda sin Bill cerca. ¿Sería posible que Bill no lo necesitara ya tanto? ¿No como Tom lo necesitaba a él? Eso le hacía sentir patético y débil, por lo que el resto de sus días en Ibiza fueron como un recuerdo borroso de fiestas con mucho alcohol y una mujer bella que se le encimaba cada vez que podía.

Volvieron a Berlín justo cuando Bill también lo hacía, y Tom se vio de nuevo compartiendo apartamento con su gemelo. Lo primero que le hizo notar a Bill cuan indispuesto con él seguía Tom es que no lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto aun cuando le avisó de su llegada con bastante anticipación. Capper y Pumba fueron a recibirlo enseguida, mientras Tom solo fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado en la barandilla del balcón de la sala. Bill dejó su equipaje en el piso y fue hasta él.   
—¡Tom! ¡Necesito abrazarte! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!  
—No lo parecía —fue la respuesta concisa de Tom mientras se dejaba abrazar.  
—Ah, por favor, no estés así, me conoces suficiente para saber que no la estaba pasando tan bien como comentaba...  
—Pues yo sí lo pasé bien... —Bill le buscaba los labios y Tom volvía el rostro.  
—¿En serio? —Bill retuvo su cabeza con las dos manos y lo besó; ese beso era irresistible para Tom, así que tuvo que ceder. Sin dejar de besarlo, Bill lo guió hacia el interior del apartamento, hacia la cama compartida. Ya allí, teniéndolo bajo su cuerpo, hizo la pregunta que le quemaba—. ¿Me dirás que alguien más te ha tocado como yo lo hago?, ¿que no necesitas mis caricias?   
—¡Cállate, jodido cabrón! —Tom prácticamente lo obligó a bajar el rostro al nivel de su entrepierna—, ¡cállate y usa tu maldita boca mentirosa ahí, ahora!

Bill sonrió para sí antes de bajar los sueltos pantalones de estar en casa, los bóxers, y tomar el pene duro de Tom en su boca.

************************

Bill despertó con las lamidas de Pumba en su cara, y sin su gemelo a su lado. Habían tenido un gran sexo —como siempre, eso no fallaba entre los dos—, y luego Tom se había ido de la habitación, Bill suponía que a dormir en una de las que ocupaban sus visitas cuando se quedaban con ellos —lo mismo Andy y Chris, Simone y Gordon, o los Gs—. Exhaló un suspiro que era más bien como un lamento, porque esa situación con Tom lo preocupaba mucho. Y sí, Bill podía entender el enojo de Tom, Bill sabía cuánto le costaba a su gemelo seguir haciendo el payaso con chicas que no le interesaban realmente, Bill conocía que el temperamento de Tom era explosivo y que cuando algo lo molestaba podía pelearse con el mundo —durante el tour de 2010, solo el estrés de estar viajando con tanta gente siendo ya una pareja consolidada, no tener a sus perros cerca, y la imposibilidad de vivir una relación normal con la persona que amaba, Tom estuvo tan al límite que terminaron peleándose a golpes (bueno, más bien Bill pegándole a Tom, quien decidió no defenderse)—; pero él creía que lo que estaban haciendo con la bella modelo era necesario, justamente para proteger lo que ellos tenían de los ojos escrutadores: que al menos uno de ellos pareciera estar en una relación fuera del capullo de los dos, desviaría la atención, les permitiría ser más libres en la intimidad...; o al menos eso creía. También Nora, su nueva manager de publicidad y en quien confiaba bastante, les había aconsejado acercarse a Shermine, puesto que ella era asediada por los medios sensacionalistas y eso les garantizaba que hablaran de ellos en una Alemania donde la popularidad de Tokio Hotel había decrecido mucho. Y era a los Kaulitz a quienes les tocaba hacer esos sacrificios, ya que sus otros dos compañeros de banda sí tenían relaciones amorosas consolidadas y reconocidas. Y justamente eso era otra cosa que molestaba a Tom, que él y Bill no pudieran ser vistos como lo que eran: una pareja estable, prácticamente un matrimonio.

Bill se levantó a orinar y lavarse los dientes; también quería ducharse, pero antes debía hablar con Tom: no quería que él tuviera la sensación de que lo que estaba pasando le era indiferente. Lo encontró sentado frente a su laptop, en la sala.  
—¿Trabajas tan temprano? —fue hasta él y se inclinó para robarle un beso en la comisura de los labios y curiosear en la pantalla. Tom estaba mirando noticias y...  
—¿En un chat con Shermine? ¿Y eso por qué?

Tom se encogió de hombros.  
—Ella estaba online, yo estaba online... ¿por qué no?   
—Pues porque... no veo de qué tengan tanto que hablar... —Bill sonaba algo fastidiado.  
—Tenemos muchas cosas en común, lo descubrimos al pasar tanto tiempo juntos en Ibiza...  
—Tom... —el tono ahora era de advertencia.  
—¿Qué? ¿No era lo que querías? Pues jódete. Si voy a pasar tiempo con alguien al menos voy a intentar pasarla bien. Y ya te lo dije, lo pasé muy bien en Ibiza con ella.  
—Estás mintiendo; sé cuando mientes —Bill le tomó el rostro y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, pero Tom cambió la mirada.  
—Lo pasé muy bien con ella; es solo que... te extrañaba... y te odiaba... y tenía deseos de estar contigo... y quería golpearte por cabrón...  
—Ah, Tom... —Bill abrazó su cuello y se sentó en su regazo; el sonido de aviso de otro mensaje de la chica sonó tras él.  
—No me dejas ver, Bill, salte de encima...  
—No. No hasta que no me abraces como se debe, y me beses como se debe... Yo te amo, Tomi...  
—Yo también te amo, Billy —Tom al fin cedió y apretó sus musculosos brazos en torno a su gemelo—; solo no entiendo por qué nos hacemos tanto daño uno al otro si nos amamos así...  
—No quiero hacerte daño, y sé que tú tampoco a mí, esto... es necesario, Tomi. Tenemos que fingir y ocultar, para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad... —Bill estaba usando su mejor tono manipulador, pero si alguien lo conocía bien, ese era Tom.  
—¡No me jodas!, que este circo es también por publicidad, por cosas mezquinas...  
—¡Es por la banda!  
—¡Y por Bill el top model, no lo olvides! ¿Sabes qué? Odio que todo esto me haga desear dejar la música, que es mi pasión, porque te juro que ya no puedo más con tanta falsedad, tantas mentiras y secretos...  
—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Otra vez estás con eso de dejar Tokio Hotel? ¡Es nuestro sueño! ¡De los cuatro!  
—La verdad, sí; pero a veces uno tiene que renunciar a algunos sueños para alcanzar otros, y mi sueño más grande, Billy, es irme contigo y nuestros perros a Tailandia, o a la India, o a Marte, a algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste y nadie nos mire mal por amarnos; donde no tenga que estar haciendo estos circos para encubrir un amor que para los demás es prohibido, porque cada vez que lo hago me siento sucio, como si de verdad todos esos que nos critican tuvieran razón y amarte fuera algo realmente malo y asqueroso —otro sonido de mensaje sonó y Bill se paró al fin.  
—Voy a ducharme, Tomi. Sé que en parte tienes razón, pero... por ahora no veo otra salida.  
—Lo teníamos bien arreglado con Ria, ya me había acostumbrado, pero tú la odiabas...  
—¡Tú me hiciste creer que ella era tu novia, que la preferías por sobre mí! ¡Y tuviste sexo con ella! ¿Cómo querías que no la odiara?  
—Espero que no termines por odiar a Shermine también; ella realmente quiere conmigo, no está solo fingiendo, ¿no te has dado cuenta?  
—Sí, me he dado cuenta; pero no puedo culparla, eres un hombre encantador, es difícil no rendirse ante ti... Y ella no sabe que ya tu corazón tiene dueño...  
—No me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, usarlos así...  
—Shermine tampoco es tan inocente, Tomi, no te sientas tan mal; ella ha jugado con los sentimientos de muchos hombres ya...  
—Bueno, eso es cierto... —Tom dejó salir una pequeña risa y el ambiente entre los dos se aligeró un poco—. Ve a ducharte ahora —le dio una sonrisa genuina como las que Bill no veía hacía muchos días y él se sintió esperanzado, sus latidos aumentando de ritmo como efecto de la mirada de Tom sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo.  
—Está bien; aprovecha y contéstale a la chica, debe estar inquieta porque no contestas...  
—Sí, vete ya... 

Tom se volvió hacia la pantalla y puso sus dedos en el teclado. “De acuerdo, iré contigo a todos esos eventos; seguramente serán más divertidos que esos a los que va Bill”, tecleó. “¿No se molestará contigo por eso?”, respondió ella. “No creo. Bill sabe que odio esos aburridos desfiles, y no querrá que su hermano se pierda una divertida celebración por hacerle compañía allí, cuando él va a estar rodeado de tantos amigos que comparten sus gustos”. “Pues sí, tienes razón en eso. Estaremos en contacto entonces”. “Vivimos bien cerca, y tenemos móviles, así que... no nos vamos a perder el rastro, ;-). Pero ahora tengo que dejarte; debo hacer algo importante, que no puede esperar”. “Ok, bye, hasta pronto, ;-)”. Tom no se tomó el trabajo de contestar a la despedida; se levantó apresurado y empezó a quitarse la ropa en el camino hacia el baño de la habitación donde usualmente dormía con Bill. 

Bill todavía estaba enjuagándose cuando sintió los brazos que lo envolvían desde atrás, y se volvió enseguida.  
—Tom, ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Te debía un beso como debe ser... —dijo él antes de empujarlo contra la pared de la ducha, acorralarlo con su cuerpo, y abalanzarse a su boca para morderle los labios y repasar con la lengua cada espacio; su gemelo le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, y así estuvieron besándose como si quisieran tragarse uno al otro, solo parando para respirar, por varios minutos. Luego, fue el turno de Bill para acorralar a Tom contra la pared y penetrarlo sin más preámbulos, puesto que ambos sabían que la noche anterior lo había dejado bastante listo ya.  
—Ah, Billy, sí, eso —Tom dejaba salir palabras entrecortadas, sofocado entre el dolor y el placer.   
—Uh, Tomi, te amo, y eres mío, solo mío...  
—Sí, sí, solo tuyo, te amo, ah, Billy...  
—Tomi, Tomi, Tomi... —Bill se incrustaba en el cuerpo de su gemelo con la sensación de estar poseyendo más su alma que su carne, diciéndole sin palabras que él también era solo suyo, que nadie más podía provocarle esa exquisita necesidad de fundirse en uno, de entregarse por completo y sin barreras, de darlo todo. Así llegó el clímax para los dos, y en el estado espiritual de perfecta felicidad que le siguió se fueron de nuevo a la cama, al menos hasta que sus piernas les respondieran y pudieran ir a alimentarse, alimentar a sus bebés de cuatro patas, sacarlos a su paseo diario...

*************************

Terminada la Fashion Week de Berlín, los Kaulitz junto a Georg viajaron a Múnich, donde debían cumplir ciertos compromisos publicitarios. Al regresar a Berlín, Andreas y su novio vinieron a visitarlos. Varias veces se reunieron con un grupo de amigos para compartir tragos, cena y buena conversación, entre ellos con Shermine. En una de esas noches fue la oportunidad de Bill para tener algunas palabras con ella.  
—Le caes bien a Tom, ¿sabes? Te considera una buena amiga, y tu hija también le cae bien, cosa rara porque Tom no es muy de niños...  
—Ya lo sé; Tom está siendo un amor con nosotras —ella sonrió ampliamente, y tocó el brazo de Bill—. Esto puede resultar muy bien...  
—¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres con “esto”?  
—Esto. Nosotros saliendo, Tom y yo, puede ser que se vuelva algo muy bueno realmente...  
—No te confundas, amiga; “esto” no es más que publicidad, no esperes más de Tom porque no lo obtendrás.   
—¿Por qué no? Él me gusta, y si yo llego a gustarle en verdad...  
—Confías mucho en tus dotes de seducción, ¿no?   
—Nunca me han fallado; tal vez... solo contigo... —ella le echó una mirada coqueta y Bill bajó el rostro—. Pero tu hermano parece mucho más asequible.  
—Parece, pero no es... No conoces nada a Tom, en verdad...  
—¿No? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Él es... gay?  
—Él es... complicado, y no es de atarse a una mujer...  
—Ah, ¿no estuvo casado con Ria?  
—Se está divorciando, ¿eso no te dice algo?  
—Me dice que ella no supo cómo conservarlo... ¡chica tonta! ¿O es que hay más cosas que no sé?  
—No... y si lo hubiera no te lo diría... —le guiñó un ojo, recobrando su autocontrol: no podía permitir que sus celos se mostraran más de la cuenta.  
—Bueno, pues ya veremos qué pasa, ¿no?  
—Ya veremos; pero que conste que te lo advertí, que no debes hacerte demasiadas ilusiones.  
—Está bien, te agradezco, futuro cuñado... —ella también hizo un guiño, y Bill sintió una ira sorda crecer en su interior, pero se las arregló para reír.  
—Jajaja, buena broma —le hizo el signo de “Me gusta” con el pulgar. 

Tom se acercó a ellos, tocó el hombro de Shermine y ella se volvió para hablarle.  
—¿Sí?   
—Quería presentarse a estos buenos amigos —dijo mostrando a una pareja detrás suyo; mientras estos saludaban a la modelo, sus ojos encontraron los de Bill, y se hablaron sin palabras, como muchas veces acostumbraban hacer: “¿Todo bien, Billy?”, “Todo bien, Tomi”.   
—Entonces, también viven en Los Ángeles —se dirigió ella a los recién conocidos.  
—Sí —respondió él—. ¿Piensas ir pronto por allá?  
—Pronto, tengo varias cosas que hacer en la ciudad; y espero que Tom y Bill me sirvan de anfitriones...  
—Lo imagino, veo que han hecho muy buenas migas...

Todos rieron, y Tom asintió.  
—Sí, claro...  
—Lo haremos con gusto —agregó Bill, reacio a dejar que ella creyera que se haría a un lado.


	7. VI

VI  
Una semana después de que Tom y Bill regresaran a L.A., Shermine y su pequeña hija llegaron a la ciudad. Ella se alojó en el lujoso hotel reservado para los invitados a la boda de Roland Emmerich, el famoso director de cine, con su compañero de 8 años de relación (y veintitantos años más joven), puesto que la pareja la tenía en mucha consideración. Luego de instalada, no perdió tiempo para llamar a Tom.  
—Hola. Ya estoy acá. Me hubiera gustado que nos recogieran en el aeropuerto. ¿Estaban tan ocupados?  
—Lo siento, yo... no recordé que llegabas hoy —al responder la llamada, Tom estaba fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón; Bill se le unió— y Bill siempre tiene nuevas ideas para ponerme a trabajar, así que se me va el tiempo sin darme cuenta.  
—Está bien, te perdono si me haces un gran favor —bromeó ella.   
—Solo dilo.  
—Necesito una pareja...  
—¿Qué? —el tono de voz de él sonó extrañado, Bill lo miró interrogante.  
—Jaja, no te asustes, digo una pareja para ir a una boda.  
—Ah, sí, cierto que viajaste justo por esa boda de... Roland Emmerich, ¿no?   
—Exacto. Y necesito que me acompañes, no va a estar el resto de mis amigas y, aparte de los novios, tú y Bill son mis conocidos acá. Si tengo que asistir sola, me sentiría fuera de lugar.  
—Te entiendo, pero no me gustaría dejar a Bill solo —le clavó la mirada a Bill y este entendió sin palabras de qué iba la conversación que estaba presenciando—; siempre vamos a juntos a las fiestas...   
—Pues que venga Bill también, claro... —ella habría preferido estar sola con Tom, pero si Bill debía estar para que Tom estuviera...  
—¿No será abusivo con los novios?  
—No, tranquilo, ellos son adorables...  
—Entonces sí.  
—¡Qué bien! Y... ¿cuándo nos vemos? Para conversar, pasear un poco...  
—Ah, disculpa pero... va a ser el día de la boda, antes estaré ocupado...  
—Creo que eres adicto al trabajo, Tom.   
—Un poco, sí —él se rió—. Si tengo algo en mente no puedo estar tranquilo hasta hacerlo, y hacerlo bien.  
—Bueno, será aburrido el día de mañana, supongo que Dahlia y yo iremos al spa...y nos pondremos bellas para la noche.   
—Sí, hagan eso. Nos vemos...  
—Salúdame a Bill, ¿sí?  
—Claro...

Ella colgó y Tom botó su colilla de cigarrillo consumida.  
—Shermine te manda saludos.  
—Ya. Está ansiosa por tenerte cerca, ¿no?  
—Vamos a ir a esa boda... tú y yo, con ella y Dahlia...  
—No, yo paso...  
—¿Por qué? Es una boda gay, con gente famosa, parece el lugar perfecto para Bill Kaulitz...  
—Si voy ella se sentirá acosada por mí, el gemelo celoso que no te deja en paz. Tranquilo, una noche de Netflix será una maravilla.  
—¿Y no estarás celoso, en verdad?  
—Confío en ti.   
—Ya quisiera que pudiéramos salirnos de este enredo. La idea era publicidad mutua, pero Shermine se lo ha tomado en serio.  
—Creo que en el fondo quiere molestarme, porque no le hice caso, seduciendo a mi gemelo.  
—Ah, o sea, ella no está interesada en mí, solo quiere jugártela a ti... ¡eres tan narcisista, Billy! —Tom le sonrió y Bill se avergonzó un poco.  
—Como sea; el caso es que hay que seguir adelante, hasta ver con qué pretexto la vamos echando a un lado.  
—Sí, porque no es muy aceptable que un mujeriego como yo desprecie a una modelo que se le está ofreciendo en bandeja...  
—Eso. No obstante, confío en qué encontrarás el modo de que se quede con las ganas.  
—Lo intentaré.  
—Y entonces... ¿volvemos al “trabajo” que no te deja salir con la modelo, en nuestra habitación?  
—Sí... tengo algo en mente ahora mismo... —Tom se le fue encima para besarlo, dominante.

**************************

La boda y el lugar en que se celebraba eran realmente impresionantes, aunque Tom de todos modos se sentía fuera de lugar; especialmente porque Bill no estaba ahí con él. Y un poco también porque el hecho de que fuera una boda entre dos hombres le recordaba que a pesar de tantas libertades que ya existían en el mundo ese era uno de los privilegios que Bill y él nunca podrían tener: celebrar una hermosa boda para mostrar al mundo cuán orgullosos y felices estaban de unir sus vidas.

La pequeña Dahlia estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo sentada entre él y Shermine, conversándole, y Tom estuvo muy agradecido por ello, porque eso le daba un buen pretexto para no hacer caso a los flirteos de la madre de la niña. Pero cuando se adentró más la noche, Shermine llamó a la niñera que el hotel le había gestionado para que la llevara a dormir a la habitación y se quedara cuidándola hasta que regresara, «Tal vez en la mañana», le guiñó ella un ojo a la mujer moviendo la cabeza hasta donde estaba Tom, de espaldas, mirando hacia la adornada piscina, y esta asintió con una sonrisa: no podía ver el rostro del joven acompañante de Shermine pero incluso de espaldas parecía un primor. 

La bien portada Dahlia se marchó diciendo adiós con la mano y bostezando ya. Shermine no perdió tiempo para acercarse a Tom, quien se sobresaltó un poco al sentirla tocándole el brazo; ella le alargó una copa de champagne con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía otra, Tom le agradeció la deferencia y guardó su móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón antes de tomar la copa. Shermine brindó con él y bebieron tragos largos.  
—Ahora tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos.  
—Pues... no sé, estoy un poco cansado ya; no creo que soporte mucho más, estuve trabajando...  
—¿Otra vez? ¿Trabajando? Me preocupas, Tom; te puedes enfermar si trabajas demasiado —le echó una mirada burlona, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco molesta por la evidencia de que él otra vez buscaba subterfugios para escabullirse.  
—No es para tanto —él soltó una risa nerviosa, adaptándose a la idea de que debía soportar una hora o dos más del ataque frontal de seducción que desplegaba Shermine a su lado. 

Ella enganchó un brazo al suyo y caminaron para sentarse, conversando acerca del romántico pero a la vez sobrio ambiente que habían logrado los organizadores de la celebración. Shermine se colocó en una posición que le permitiera poner sus atributos a la vista de Tom, pero él solo buscaba la forma de desviar la mirada, y así fue como los captaron las lentes de los fotógrafos. 

************************

Bill no podía dormir, ni tampoco concentrarse completamente en la serie que estaba repitiendo —jamás vería algo nuevo sin Tom, acostumbraban a compartir largas tandas de temporadas de series que a los dos les gustaban, o estrenos de películas— cuando llegó el mensaje de Tom: «Este lugar me hace pensar en ti, sé que te habría gustado. Ahí te mando un video de la piscina. Está bella, ¿verdad? Pienso en nosotros teniendo una celebración como esta, pero eso es improbable, «las probabilidades están contra nosotros» realmente. Yo aquí, resistiendo, la enemiga está por volver, ;-), te amo, Bibi, te extraño, quiero estar ahora mismo junto a tu piel...», el mensaje se cortó ahí así que Bill supuso que «la enemiga» había recomenzado su ofensiva. No respondió porque supuso que eso sería inconveniente: ya bastaba con Chantelle Paige contando que durante su cita con Tom su gemelo lo llamaba continuamente, no quería a Shermine Shahrivar propagando un rumor parecido acerca de intercambio de mensajes; pero tampoco se quedaría tan tranquilo... Abrió su cuenta de Instagram y posteó el video que Tom acababa de mandarle; así mostraba que de algún modo —en este caso, presente todo el tiempo en la mente de Tom— él había estado allí.

*******************************

Antes de separarse en el lobby del hotel hasta donde Tom la acompañó, Shermine logró arrancarle otra promesa de compañía: tenía en planes hacer una excursión a un lugar que le había recomendado una de sus amigas de Berlín, el lago Big Bear.  
—Entonces... ¿puedo contar con que nos llevarás? Confío en ti y solo en ti para eso, y Bill puede venir también si quiere.  
—Seguramente lo hará, le encantan esos lugares de naturaleza.  
—Es una cita entonces... —ella lo besó en el rostro y se demoró más de lo necesario, respirándole en el cuello, hasta hacerle sentir escalofríos. 

*******************************

Natalie Franz y su hijo también habían llegado a la ciudad, así que Bill volvió a declinar acompañar a Tom a la excursión con la modelo y su hijita, para mejor aprovechar el tiempo con su amiga.  
—Tranquilo, Tomi, ella no va a intentar nada demasiado peligroso con su hija enfrente.  
—Billy... estamos jugando con fuego... podemos quemarnos. Si ella nota que la estamos usando puede reaccionar mal.  
—¿La estamos usando? ¿O ella nos usa a nosotros? Nuestras fans la siguen ahora, le viene bien la atención.  
—Odio ese tipo de atención, y lo sabes. No necesito un montón de gente hurgando en mi intimidad...  
—Un montón de chicas...  
—Menos aún.  
—¡Por Dios, Tomi! ¡Que no te escuchen hablar así! —se rió Bill—. Dirán que eres Tom el misógino al que no le importan sus fans...   
—A ti tampoco te importan mucho, Billy, solo las usas; usas y manipulas a todos, incluido a mí.  
—Ya, Tomi, no empieces una pelea conmigo ahora, ¿sí? Solo quiero que esto termine lo mejor posible, y evitar comentarios indeseables. Cada vez que somos sinceros en una entrevista, se vuelve contra nosotros; cuando dijiste que era difícil para una pareja soportar que vengamos en paquete doble, todos prácticamente culparon a nuestra relación de gemelos del fracaso de tu “matrimonio” con Ria. Ahora con Shermine, pueden seguir con eso de que no puedes tener a una pareja porque yo estoy en el medio. No quiero estar en el medio, al menos no para quienes comentan... ¿lo entiendes?  
—Entiendo; pero ya sabes que pienso que esto igual nos puede traer más problemas de los que ya tenemos.  
—Veamos cómo sale todo, ¿sí? Este viaje no es nada tan difícil; pero si se vuelve demasiado insoportable buscaremos cómo acabar con la farsa, ¿está bien?  
—Está bien, pero si vas a andar para todos lados con Natalie voy a marcarte esta noche; tú eres mío y de nadie más, Billy, no lo olvides —lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello.  
—¡Ja! ¡No puedo creer que aún tengas celos de Natalie!   
—Y yo no puedo creer que aún no notes cómo ella te mira —sus manos empezaron a despojarlos de las ropas, y luego a acariciar la piel que lograba alcanzar.  
—Natalie está muy bien casada con Lado, Tomi; no tiene ningún interés sentimental en mí ni yo en ella, más que amistad.  
—No creo mucho en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, y menos si tú eres el hombre... —cayeron sobre la cama que muchas veces era testigo de sus sueños, pero también de su pasión.  
—Entonces tómame, Tom, siéntete poderoso, siéntete mi dueño, si eso va a hacer que vayas a ese viaje más tranquilo; sé que te fallé antes pero te juro que nunca más... —Tom selló sus labios con un beso, cortando el exceso de palabras que Bill siempre tenía dispuestas. Tenía la disposición para dominar esa noche, lo necesitaba, y vaya que iba a hacerlo.

*******************************  
Para ir a encontrarse con Natalie en el restaurante donde se habían dado cita, Bill tuvo que llamar un Uber. Ya extrañaba la calidez y la felicidad que sentía cuando era Tom quien conducía el auto y lo llevaba de un lado a otro, aunque fuera solo por acompañarlo. Sin embargo, había visto cómo Shermine se vanagloriaba en las historias de su IG mostrando el interior del auto que Tom siempre manejaba. Se hizo un selfie para su cuenta y comentó: “Asiento trasero para siempre”. Luego notaría que sus seguidores habían creado todo un drama con esa frase suya, pero la verdad era que en el momento solo escribió lo que sentía: extrañaba demasiado a Tom y ya se estaba empezando a molestar por todo el embrollo en que se habían metido. Natalie lo notó cuando estaban comiendo, ella charlando animadamente sobre las próximas vacaciones que al fin podría pasar con su esposo y Bill completamente distraído, hasta que ella se lo hizo notar.  
—No debes haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que dije. ¿Dónde estás? ¿En el lago Big Bear, tal vez?  
—Ya sabes, Tom y yo no nos acostumbramos a pasar demasiado tiempo separados.  
—¿Demasiado tiempo? ¡Bill!, solo se fue esta mañana...  
—Es suficiente. Nat, tú nos conoces, tú sabes cómo somos...  
—Lo sé —Natalie había cometido algunos errores en el pasado con respecto a eso, colaborando de algún modo con Simone y David para intentar que los Kaulitz dejaran un poco su relación dependiente, incluso fue ella quien le presentó a Bill a la modelo con la que le fue infiel a Tom, ya que ambas eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso le había traído como consecuencia perder la confianza de su amiga y también la de Bill y Tom; por ello se arrepintió mucho del papel que había jugado en esa historia. Bill la había perdonado, aunque le tomó su tiempo, y ahora Natalie intentaba todo por volver a ganarse la confianza de ambos. Con Tom, casi era un caso perdido: Tom podía ser demasiado resentido cuando se sentía traicionado; pero Bill la había dejado entrar de nuevo, le había dado un lugar en su vida, y ella quería estar siempre para él cuando la necesitara, ganarse ese cariño de vuelta—. Y además, entiendo que te sientas amenazado por Shermine, ella es de armas tomar...  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Que cuando quiere algo, ella lo consigue.   
—No podrá conseguir a Tom.  
—Supongo que no. Tom no la dejaría, ¿cierto?   
—No la dejaría... —Bill tomó su móvil y le marcó a Tom casi sin pensarlo; la voz de él al responderle sonó alegre y Bill frunció el ceño—. ¿Tomi?, ¿está todo bien?  
—Ahora sí, estaba deseando que me llamaras ¡y lo hiciste!, nuestra conexión sigue fuerte, ¿no?  
—Te extraño. Ya sé que dije que estaría bien con esa excursión tuya con Shermine pero... no estoy bien. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?  
—Está con Dahlia mirando los paisajes, y yo le tengo que hacer de fotógrafo, ya sabes... Pero es bueno, así estoy más alejado de ella. ¿Tú... estas con Natalie?   
—Sí, ella está frente a mí, está escuchando todo —Bill miró a Natalie que no solo le hizo un signo de asentimiento con la cabeza sino que además le tomó una foto—, Natalie nos apoya...  
—Bien —Tom seguía no aceptando completamente a Natalie pero le daba más confianza saber que ella estaba muy al tanto de dónde estaba el afecto de Bill.  
—Tomi, esta noche nos compensaremos, ¿sí?, no llegues muy tarde.  
—Me escaparé en cuanto pueda, yo te... —se oyó la voz de Shermine más cerca «¿Hablas con Bill?»—veré en casa y hablaremos de eso... —aunque Tom no pudo pronunciarlo, Bill sintió llegarle el «te amo» y el cambio de tema; era hora de colgar.  
—También te amo, Tomi. 

Colgó, y por unos segundos su mirada se mantuvo baja, enfocada en sí mismo y en nada, ensimismado en lo que sentía; al levantarla, Natalie lo miraba algo enternecida.  
—Dan un poco de envidia ustedes dos. Jamás he visto un amor tan grande, luchando contra tanto.  
—Ay, Nat, este amor también nos trae mucho sufrimiento...  
—Ya sé, pero... vale la pena, ¿no?, todo el dolor vale la pena.  
—Lo vale —él sonrió de nuevo al fin—. ¿Me hiciste una foto mientras hablaba con Tom?  
—Sí, no pude resistirme a tu expresión. ¿Puedo colgarla en mi cuenta de instagram?  
—Claro, hazlo —Bill volvió a sus papas fritas, con un gesto casi aniñado, y Natalie hizo su publicación en unos segundos.

********************************  
Estaban de vuelta al hotel en que se quedaba Shermine con su hija; la pequeña, cansadísima, se había quedado profundamente dormida, así que Tom se ofreció para llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación; Shermine se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa.   
Ya allí, la acomodaron en la cama personal al otro lado del cuarto de baño.   
—Podrías ser un gran padre, Tom, me encanta cómo te comportas con Dahlia... —le tocó uno de los musculosos brazos y él casi saltó.  
—No quiero tener hijos; Bill y yo siempre pensamos que con nuestros perros es suficiente —ella le mostró el amplio sofá y ambos se sentaron.  
—Bill y tú... algún día se darán cuenta de que cuando hagan su propia familia...  
—Bill y yo somos una familia.  
—¿En serio? Eso es muy raro, y como... poco saludable.  
—Hay muchos gemelos como nosotros. No podemos pensar en vivir separados, una pareja nuestra tiene que saber eso... y adaptarse...  
—¿Me lo estás proponiendo? —ella se acercó más a él, invadiendo su espacio, y Tom empezó a sentir deseos de escapar, pero a la vez sabía que hacer algo como eso podría resultar muy contraproducente, ¿por qué no iba a aceptar un hombre joven, saludable y soltero los avances de una mujer bella interesada en él? Shermine lanzó su ataque, directo a los labios de Tom, buscando más cercanía entre sus cuerpos; él se dejó hacer, resignado, y correspondió lo mejor que podía, hasta que ella intentó empezar a desnudarlo, y él la detuvo.  
—No, no podemos hacer eso aquí con... tu hija ahí mismo.  
—Podemos ser silenciosos —ella le besó el cuello y Tom se estremeció, en una mezcla de miedo y excitación.  
—No, no creo que podamos y además... ella podría despertar...  
—Nos vamos a otra habitación entonces...  
—Es mala idea, Shermine, igual Dahlia podría despertar y asustarse porque no estás.   
—Sí, es cierto —dijo ella, parando un poco sus avances, y algo fastidiada por tanta prudencia como él parecía mostrar—; pero solo... quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor, durmamos abrazados, besémonos, y luego, mañana, ya veremos.

Él reprimió sus deseos de suspirar, y asintió.  
—Está bien —por dentro, gritaba en pánico, y mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en bóxers pensó que Bill se quedaría esperándolo esa noche, y que necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para resistir a Shermine, besándolo y acariciándolo, hasta el día siguiente.


	8. VII

VII

En su sueño, Bill estaba entre sus piernas, dándole sexo oral, de esa forma que sabía le gustaba, y Tom no pudo evitar un gemido; abrió los ojos y sintió una mano masajeando su erección por sobre los bóxers, una mano unida a un brazo, un brazo unido a un hombro encimado al suyo, y el rostro de Shermine mirándole desde ahí, con una sonrisa taimada.  
—Parece que ya estás despierto.

Tom no pudo evitar huirle esta vez, casi saltar de la cama.  
—Tengo que... orinar. 

Y en verdad tenía que hacerlo; luego se lavó las manos, se enjuagó el rostro y se miró al espejo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y luego arreglándoselo un poco. Estaba metido en un buen lío, lo único que lo mantenía a salvo de que algo peor pasara era la presencia de la niña dormida en la habitación; o al menos esperaba que eso detuviera a Shermine. Pero sabía que ella podía llamar de nuevo a una niñera como la noche que la acompañó a la boda, para que tuvieran tiempo a solas, y él debía inventar pronto un pretexto para salirse de eso con la reputación intacta. Esta no era una groupie a la que nadie le creería que la habían despedido sin tener sexo de la habitación de su ídolo, esta podía hacer un buen ruido. «Ah, Bill, te necesito ahora»; su móvil sonó afuera, y se apresuró a tomarlo; era Bill, pero solo respondió para decirle «Te llamo enseguida, Billy» y colgó. Shermine lo miraba algo extrañada.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Nada, solo que... voy a salir a fumar... y de allí llamaré a ver qué quiere Bill. ¿Dahlia sigue dormida? —preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones.  
—Como un tronco; esa niña podría dormir a través de un bombardeo. Habríamos podido...  
—Mejor no arriesgarse, creo.

Él tomó su móvil, sus cigarrillos y su encendedor y salió al balcón; cerró las puertas detrás de él, las alarmas de humo fueron una buena excusa para aislarse de ella en ese momento. Encendió su cigarrillo, lo aspiró, y de espaldas a la habitación marcó el número de Bill. Este lo atendió ansioso.  
—¡Tom! No he dormido en toda la noche. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás con ella en su habitación?  
—Sí, Billy, me siento... violado, ella me estaba tocando, ella... yo estaba soñando contigo y...  
—Tomi, no entiendo bien, ¿qué está pasando?  
—Yo... —Tom aspiró otra vez de su cigarrillo— tuve que quedarme a dormir con ella, luego te explicaré, ahora... no puedo, necesito que vengas por mí, e inventes algo importante que no pueda esperar para que yo me vaya contigo. Sálvame. Sálvanos.  
—Claro, voy por ti ahora mismo, no dejes que la maldita zorra te obligue a nada.  
—Lo estoy intentando, Billy. 

***************************  
Era lunes, y a Bill nunca le habían gustado los lunes, mucho menos ese lunes en que el Uber no avanzaba suficientemente rápido para su necesidad de llegar rápidamente donde Tom. Sabía que sus seguidores en Instagram esperaban una actualización pero lo más que podría darles ese día era su rostro ansioso; algo le decía que el resto del día sería difícil.

Cuando llegó al hotel, no le fue difícil que llamaran a la habitación de Shermine, diciendo que necesitaba urgentemente a su hermano. Ella le pasó el teléfono a Tom.  
—Bill está en el lobby, ¡qué raro! Toma, quiere hablar contigo.  
Tom se apresuró al teléfono.  
—¿Billy? Sí, enseguida estoy ahí —colgó el teléfono y se puso la chaqueta.

Cuando llegó frente a Bill, tuvo que contenerse para no darle un abrazo apretado delante de todos, o se le salieran las lágrimas.  
—¿Ya sabes qué diremos? Ella no tarda en venir también, Dahlia despertó y quiere desayunar fuera, ir a un parque... Dijo que vendrían a saludarte, y quiere que las acompañemos un rato.  
—Pues... se me ocurrió que para ti lo más preciado somos mamá, Capper, yo, y Pumba. Mamá está en Alemania, y yo estoy aquí contigo, así que voy a decir que Capper no está bien y que te necesita... que nos necesita a ambos para llevarlo con el veterinario.  
—Es buena idea; solo... no me gusta usar la salud de mi bebé como excusa, pero... creo que no hay otro modo.  
—Tomi, ella... —le tomó una mano, por unos segundos—, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Estás bien?  
—Estoy un poco al borde, hiperventilando, e intentando que no se me note, pero... nada más...  
—Ahí viene la maldita... —Bill se obligó a poner su sonrisa falsa, solo para saludarla—Los deberes de padre llaman a Tom, Capper lo necesita, no quiero moverlo en taxi estando enfermito; solo Tom conduce así que... debo dejarte sin acompañante hoy —soltó la parrafada no más recibir el beso de ella en el rostro, y tomar la mano de la niña.  
—¿Capper está enfermito? —dijo Dahlia entristecida, realmente le gustaba ese perro—. Mami, ¿podemos ir a verlo?  
—Lo llevaremos a la clínica; ahora no podrás verlo, lady D —Tom sonrió genuinamente para la pequeña.  
—¿Pero me dejarás verlo mañana, Tom?   
—Seguramente, si podemos sacarlo mañana...  
—Podríamos ir a la casa de ustedes —propuso Shermine y Bill ya no pudo aguantarse.  
—No, quedé con Natalie de ir al hotel de ella mañana, y llevar a Tom conmigo; si Capper está mejor mañana lo llevaremos junto con Pumba, ¿de acuerdo?, y... nos pueden encontrar ahí.  
—Claro —aseguró Shermine—, eso haremos, entonces.  
—Y bueno, ¿ya se van? —inquirió Bill, deseoso por librarse de ella.  
—Ya nos vamos, ¿y ustedes?  
—En un momento, tenemos que ir por mi auto —contestó Tom; Shermine lo miró sonriente y le tomó el brazo.  
—Nos vemos mañana, precioso —hizo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo resbaló hasta la comisura de sus labios—; espero lo de Capper no sea nada grave. Hasta mañana, Bill.  
—Hasta mañana, Shermine. 

Ella salió con la niña de la mano y, tomando el móvil con la otra, sacó una foto del pintoresco lobby del hotel, donde los dos Kaulitz podían verse aún a través de la ventana. Allí estaba Bill Kaulitz, quien primero flechó su corazón pero le dejó bien claro que no estaba interesado, y estaba su gemelo Tom Kaulitz, toda una joya de la corona si por fin lo lograba conquistar, y vaya que se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. «Hotel rompecorazones» escribió en el post que hizo con la imagen para su cuenta de Instagram, y rió alborozada junto a su hija.

 

******************************  
Durante el viaje en el auto, Tom había contado toda su odisea de la noche pasada, con lujo de detalles. Bill ardía de rabia por la impotencia de no poder poner a esa mujer en su lugar y decirle unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba oír. Por ejemplo, que debía ser mejor madre y no exponer a su hija a cualquier hombre que quisiera seducir; y que obligar a Tom a quedarse a dormir con ella había sido un golpe muy bajo, en su opinión.  
—Ella usa el sexo para dominar, ¿no?, hasta debe ser buena en ello...  
—¡Bill!, no quiero imaginar que estés fantaseando con el sexo con ella.  
—¡No!, solo hago constar una realidad.  
—Yo me sentí violado, teniendo que soportar sus caricias, y lo peor fue que me tocara... ahí; estaba soñando contigo en ese momento...  
—¿En serio? ¿Yo... te hacía cosas sucias?   
—Ya sabes, lo tenías... en tu boca...  
—¿Quieres que haga eso cuando lleguemos a casa? —lo miró con gesto lujurioso, y Tom quitó su vista de la carretera por unos segundos.  
—En verdad quiero, porque quiero borrarla a ella, pero dormí tan poco... estoy tan cansado... Fingí dormir para que ella me dejara tranquilo pero a la vez estaba alerta, y en algún momento me venció el sueño...  
—Yo igual; quería llamarte pero era de madrugada y no sabía si iba a ser peor...  
—No quiero estar solo con ella de nuevo, Bill. ¡Se acabó! No me importa si nos hace falta la publicidad, no estaré ni una vez más solo con ella; ni tú tampoco, te lo advierto.   
—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas; es más, te lo prohíbo. Ella se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío; para mí ya bastó. Hablaré con Nora...  
—¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Que la modelo se tomó muy en serio su papel publicitario e intenta llevarme a su cama? Nora no sabe de nosotros, Bill; excepto Natalie, nadie de este staff sabe, le parecerá extraño que yo rechace a Shermine.  
—Le diré que... que estás enamorado de otra persona, a quien mantienes en secreto, y que quieres serle fiel a esa persona y por eso no puedes aceptar a Shermine.  
—Eso... es bastante cierto.  
—Sí, solo omitiremos que esa persona soy yo. Y Nora trabaja con estas cosas, ella entenderá.

Al llegar a la casa que rentaban, sus perros los recibieron felices, saltando a su alrededor, especialmente Capper a Tom, a quien extrañaba; Tom le acarició el pelaje y, agachado a su lado, lo abrazó.  
—Perdóname por usarte para zafarme de esta, ¿sí? Jamás quiero que te enfermes —Capper le dio un gran lametón en la cara, como si entendiera sus palabras y las aceptara, y Bill se rió, con Pumba en brazos.  
—Vamos, comamos algo y luego descansemos; creo que en verdad tenemos que dormir un poco, como dices. Y los bebés irán a la cama con nosotros, sí, veo que lo necesitas.  
—Siempre sabes lo que necesito, Billy —le dio la mano y Bill lo ayudó a levantarse.

*********************************  
Esa vez no soñaba: Bill estaba entre sus piernas, lo tomaba en su boca, de esa forma que sabía le gustaba, y Tom tenía su pelo tinturado de rubio entre sus dedos, acariciándole la cabeza.   
—Ah, ah, Billy... —ambos sabían que estaba a punto, así que Bill se detuvo, lo miró descansando la barbilla en su vientre.  
—¿Quieres que... te termine así o...?  
—Quiero que entres en mí, quiero sentirte...  
—Ok —Bill le sonrió antes de alcanzar el lubricante y ponerse en la faena de preparar con sus dedos a su gemelo para la penetración. La pausa y la ligera incomodidad hicieron la magia de retrasar el clímax inminente de Tom y darles el tiempo para que la rígida erección de Bill entrara en él, y ambos pudieran gozar de esa unión física que era el complemento de su unión espiritual. No demoraron mucho más, los dos demasiado sensibles ya, para alcanzar juntos el éxtasis. Luego, Bill lo hizo descansar la cabeza en su pecho, le acarició la mejilla; sabía que en ese momento Tom precisaba sentirse protegido por el amor y la férrea voluntad de su gemelo. 

Se quedaron así, en silencio, solo oyéndose respirar, acompasando los latidos de su corazón, por un buen rato, hasta que Tom se animó a hablar.  
—Lo siento por Dahlia, ¿sabes? Es una buena niña, inteligente y cariñosa, pero Shermine la va a echar a perder.  
—Va a traumatizar a la pobre. Si el hombre que hubiera estado allí no fueras tú, seguramente ella habría tenido sexo con su hija al lado; un día esa niña podría hasta estar en peligro de que alguno con pocos escrúpulos...  
—Ni lo digas, no quiero ni pensar en esa posibilidad.   
—Tal vez el papá de la niña debía tomar más compromiso en el asunto, velar porque la madre no la use de ese modo.  
—Shermine es peligrosa, no estoy seguro de que Markus quiera enfrentarla.  
—Sí, es peligrosa; yo... perdóname, Tomi, te he empujado a seguir el circo con ella y no me daba cuenta cuán peligroso podía ser. Pero se acabó, te lo prometo.  
—No va a ser tan fácil acabarlo; ella no se da por vencida fácilmente, y todavía tenemos que mantener las apariencias.  
—Es cierto —Bill se quedó callado unos instantes—, pero lo vamos a hacer, tú confía en mí.  
—Siempre lo hago, aunque te equivoques, ¿no?   
—Sí, mi Tomi, mi dulce y complaciente Tomi, creo que no te merezco.  
—No me mereces, no —Tom se impulsó para él para darle un beso—, pero me tienes. ¿Vamos por la ronda dos?  
—Solo si tú haces todo el trabajo ahora.  
—Con gusto.

Tom se posicionó sobre él, comenzando un camino de besos y lamidas desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, y más abajo.

********************************  
Cuando los Kaulitz llegaron a la piscina del hotel en que Natalie se alojaba, ya ella, su hijo, la pequeña Dahlia y Shermine, estaban ahí; los niños dentro del agua —la pequeña al cuidado del adolescente—, y las dos mujeres en sendas tumbonas.   
—Ah, hola, mis gemelos favoritos —Natalie se levantó y abrazó a uno y el otro, Tom se permitió recibir cálidamente el afecto que ella le mostraba. 

Shermine se quedó acostada, esperando que ellos se inclinaran hacia ella, y solo les hizo un guiño.  
—Hola a los dos. ¿No trajeron a los perros?  
—Los dejamos con Mike, nuestro asistente; Capper aún no estaba completamente bien, debía descansar —habló Bill por los dos.  
—Lástima, Dahlia se decepcionará de no poder verlo.  
—Ya se van mañana, ¿no? —volvió a hablar Bill.  
—Desafortunadamente, sí; me hubiera gustado quedarme más pero... tengo otra boda a la que asistir.  
—Sí, yo también —acotó Natalie—, va a ser una bella ceremonia en Positano, en la costa italiana, y esos dos hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿cierto? —miró a la otra mujer, que asintió, sonriendo.  
—Se ven tan felices y enamorados que dan envidia, uno quiere tener algo así en su vida —se sentó esta vez, más erguida— ¿Tom? ¿Despertaste sin deseos de hablar? ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Él se inclinó y la besó en el rostro, mientras Bill buscaba tumbonas también para él y Tom, que los dejaran no tan de frente a ella.   
—Podrías ir si quieres, como mi pareja —le susurró ella a Tom deteniéndolo por el brazo unos segundos; él se irguió para contestar.  
—No tengo tiempo para viajar a Europa ahora, y... no soy muy de ir a bodas. Fui a la de Gustav porque no me quedaba de otra, y a la del otro día...  
—Oh, ¿hiciste un sacrificio por acompañarme? Me siento halagada —todo en ella gritaba seducción, desde su pose hasta su forma de pronunciar las palabras, así que Tom prefirió alejarse un poco hasta dónde estaba Bill ya quedándose en ropa de baño; en verdad el calor en L.A. era casi insoportable, y bajo el sol las ropas estorbaban, así que imitó a su gemelo, quedándose en shorts y sin camisa.

La tarde avanzó sin demasiados tropiezos, entre tomar el sol, remojarse en la piscina, y conversaciones ligeras entre los cuatro. Claro, que Shermine no perdía oportunidad para insinuarse, y cuando le pidió a Tom le tomara una foto con su móvil, y tomó una pose abiertamente provocativa, Bill supo que debía intervenir. 

 

Tom hizo la foto y Bill lo llamó en voz alta.  
—Voy por algo frío, ¿me acompañas, Tomi?  
—Claro. ¿Ustedes quieren algo, chicas?  
—Limonada fría —dijo Natalie.   
—Puedo acompañarles también —propuso Shermine, levantándose.  
—No —Bill hizo un gesto persuasivo con la mano—, los caballeros queremos ser amables con las damas.  
—Ok, entonces una paleta helada —Shermine se volvió a sentar.

Bill y Tom caminaron hombro con hombro hasta donde vendían los refrigerios.  
—Ella es una profesional, ¿no? Siempre está atacando... —dijo Bill, entre rabioso y mordaz.  
—Sí —Tom encontró el humor para carcajearse de la situación—. Yo quiero una cerveza ¿y tú?  
—Una paleta helada —Bill hizo ese gesto característico suyo con su ceja y Tom rió otra vez.  
—No sabe con quién se mete, ¿eh, Billy?  
—No, la maldita no lo sabe —se rió él también. 

Con todos los pedidos en una bolsa, Bill tomó su paleta y la saboreó frente a Tom que instantáneamente sintió su sexo despertando.   
—Soy un experto en lamer... paletas, lameré la tuya otra vez cuando quieras —dijo cuando ya no podían oírlos, y Tom carraspeó.  
—Ahora... tendré que entrar al agua para refrescarme el calentón; eres malo, Billy —le susurró más cerca.  
—Puedo ser más malo aún, solo pruébame.  
—¿En unos minutos en las duchas?  
—Solo déjame terminar mi paleta —mientras Tom se acercaba a las dos mujeres con sus pedidos, Bill se hizo un selfie saboreando su paleta para su cuenta de Instagram: “Como hielo bajo el brillo del sol. Pruébame” comentó en su post, en una alusión cómplice a lo que él y Tom habían acordado, pero lo programó para salir publicado al día siguiente, no quería levantar demasiadas sospechas en ese momento.

Cuando, minutos después, ambos dijeron que tenían que ir al baño, Shermine no pudo contener su opinión.  
—¿Siempre van hasta al baño juntos? —le preguntó a Natalie.  
—Son ese tipo de gemelos, sí, simbióticos les dicen. Cuando llevas tiempo cerca de ellos te acostumbras y lo ves normal.  
—Pero no es normal, es raro. ¿Sabes que comentan...?  
—Disculpa, Shermine, pero no discuto comentarios de chismes sobre mis amigos.   
—Está bien —aceptó la modelo, un poco mosqueada.

*****************************  
Romper las reglas, arriesgarse, desafiar el peligro y salir vencedores, siempre lograba maravillas en los Kaulitz, así que regresaron de las duchas para hombres más seguros de sí mismos, más dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera.   
—Caro Daur llamó; estará acá los próximos días... —Bill soltó como una observación casual.  
—¿También le servirán de anfitriones a ella? —bromeó Natalie aludiendo a la presencia de Shermine, quien trabajó en sacar una sonrisa de su rostro ante ese comentario.   
—Sí, también —afirmó Bill, ávido de hacer rabiar a la pelinegra—. Es muy alegre Caro, seguro la pasaremos bien con ella.   
—Ella tiene novio, Bill, así que no te entusiasmes demasiado —dijo la modelo, con cierto tono de ironía.  
—Eso no es problema —intervino Tom— ni Billy ni yo estamos buscando pareja —Bill lo miró y sonrió.  
—Exacto, ella solo es una amiga; como tú, Shermine —dio Bill el tiro de gracia—; quizás un poco más joven y divertida... —Natalie, Tom y Bill se miraron y estallaron los tres en carcajadas que a Shermine le parecieron irritantes.

El hijo de Natalie y la hija de Shermine se acercaron al grupo.  
—Dahlia está cansada, y yo tengo hambre, ¿podemos irnos ya a comer, mami?  
—Supongo que sí —Natalie miró a los demás—. Pueden quedarse si quieren.  
—Pues... nosotros también deberíamos irnos; aún tenemos trabajo que hacer en el estudio si pensamos tomarnos unas mini-vacaciones —intervino Tom.  
—¿Mini-vacaciones? —se interesó Shermine, que aún digería la bilis de la humillación de hacía unos minutos—. ¿Y adónde irán?   
—Aún no estamos seguros, pero recibimos una invitación para ir a Controguerra, en Abruzos —fue Bill quien contestó.  
—Ah, la bella Italia —Natalie puso ojos soñadores—. Nosotras pronto estaremos allí, Shermine, así que... ya les contaremos, chicos —tomó a su hijo de la mano—. Despídete, ¿sí?

Bill hizo el primer movimiento hacia el chico y lo abrazó fuertemente, lo conocían desde que nació, y les caía muy bien: había aparecido en sus THTV de 2008, pequeñito; lo sentaron junto a ellos en la montaña rusa en su cumpleaños de 2009, Tom comportándose como todo un tío responsable; de cierta forma, se sentían así, como tíos del chico, quien además contaba con ser muy simpático. Luego fue Tom entonces quien lo abrazó.  
—Nos veremos pronto, cuando recomencemos el tour en Europa; supongo que Natalie te llevará algunas veces.  
—Sí, ¿lo harás, mami? —Natalie asintió sonriendo— Chao, Bill; chao, Tom; Dahlia, Shermine —las besó a las dos, mientras Natalie también se despedía de Tom y Bill con abrazos.

Luego quedaron solo Shermine, su hija, y los Kaulitz, en la piscina. La pequeña insistió:  
—Tengo hambre, mami.  
—Debías llevarla a comer —dijo Tom mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus ropas. Bill se sentó en la tumbona donde había dejado su bolso y sus ropas; sacó una foto y puso un post en su cuenta de Instagram: “Martes bien pasado”. 

Shermine estaba bastante silenciosa, aún molesta porque tenía la impresión de que ahí todos se habían burlado de ella, así que empezó a recoger sus cosas también, sin contestar más que unas palabras tranquilizadoras a su hijita. El silencio duraba cuando Bill y Tom se despidieron de las dos y se fueron al auto. Ya allí, estallaron en risas.  
—¿Viste su cara? Creí que iba a explotar de furia —dijo Bill cuando al fin se calmaron—. Espero que con esto desista de su seducción contigo.  
—Ojalá, pero no creo que ella se rinda tan fácilmente. Ya veremos.  
—Ya veremos. Pero ahora, nos libramos de ella. Vamos, te invito a comer en un lugar que me recomendaron por aquí, muy bueno.  
—Y en la noche iremos al Chateau Marmont.  
—¿No que tenemos mucho trabajo, según le dijiste a Shermine?  
—Lo tenemos, pero puede esperar a que disfrute estar contigo, libres de compañías indeseables.  
—Me gusta como piensas —Bill se arrellanó en su asiento, ambos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, y partieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> con fotos en mi blog ktwinsandeinerseite.blogspot.com


	9. Chapter 9

VII

En su sueño, Bill estaba entre sus piernas, dándole sexo oral, de esa forma que sabía le gustaba, y Tom no pudo evitar un gemido; abrió los ojos y sintió una mano masajeando su erección por sobre los bóxers, una mano unida a un brazo, un brazo unido a un hombro encimado al suyo, y el rostro de Shermine mirándole desde ahí, con una sonrisa taimada.  
—Parece que ya estás despierto.

Tom no pudo evitar huirle esta vez, casi saltar de la cama.  
—Tengo que... orinar. 

Y en verdad tenía que hacerlo; luego se lavó las manos, se enjuagó el rostro y se miró al espejo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y luego arreglándoselo un poco. Estaba metido en un buen lío, lo único que lo mantenía a salvo de que algo peor pasara era la presencia de la niña dormida en la habitación; o al menos esperaba que eso detuviera a Shermine. Pero sabía que ella podía llamar de nuevo a una niñera como la noche que la acompañó a la boda, para que tuvieran tiempo a solas, y él debía inventar pronto un pretexto para salirse de eso con la reputación intacta. Esta no era una groupie a la que nadie le creería que la habían despedido sin tener sexo de la habitación de su ídolo, esta podía hacer un buen ruido. «Ah, Bill, te necesito ahora»; su móvil sonó afuera, y se apresuró a tomarlo; era Bill, pero solo respondió para decirle «Te llamo enseguida, Billy» y colgó. Shermine lo miraba algo extrañada.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Nada, solo que... voy a salir a fumar... y de allí llamaré a ver qué quiere Bill. ¿Dahlia sigue dormida? —preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones.  
—Como un tronco; esa niña podría dormir a través de un bombardeo. Habríamos podido...  
—Mejor no arriesgarse, creo.

Él tomó su móvil, sus cigarrillos y su encendedor y salió al balcón; cerró las puertas detrás de él, las alarmas de humo fueron una buena excusa para aislarse de ella en ese momento. Encendió su cigarrillo, lo aspiró, y de espaldas a la habitación marcó el número de Bill. Este lo atendió ansioso.  
—¡Tom! No he dormido en toda la noche. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás con ella en su habitación?  
—Sí, Billy, me siento... violado, ella me estaba tocando, ella... yo estaba soñando contigo y...  
—Tomi, no entiendo bien, ¿qué está pasando?  
—Yo... —Tom aspiró otra vez de su cigarrillo— tuve que quedarme a dormir con ella, luego te explicaré, ahora... no puedo, necesito que vengas por mí, e inventes algo importante que no pueda esperar para que yo me vaya contigo. Sálvame. Sálvanos.  
—Claro, voy por ti ahora mismo, no dejes que la maldita zorra te obligue a nada.  
—Lo estoy intentando, Billy. 

***************************  
Era lunes, y a Bill nunca le habían gustado los lunes, mucho menos ese lunes en que el Uber no avanzaba suficientemente rápido para su necesidad de llegar rápidamente donde Tom. Sabía que sus seguidores en Instagram esperaban una actualización pero lo más que podría darles ese día era su rostro ansioso; algo le decía que el resto del día sería difícil.

Cuando llegó al hotel, no le fue difícil que llamaran a la habitación de Shermine, diciendo que necesitaba urgentemente a su hermano. Ella le pasó el teléfono a Tom.  
—Bill está en el lobby, ¡qué raro! Toma, quiere hablar contigo.  
Tom se apresuró al teléfono.  
—¿Billy? Sí, enseguida estoy ahí —colgó el teléfono y se puso la chaqueta.

Cuando llegó frente a Bill, tuvo que contenerse para no darle un abrazo apretado delante de todos, o se le salieran las lágrimas.  
—¿Ya sabes qué diremos? Ella no tarda en venir también, Dahlia despertó y quiere desayunar fuera, ir a un parque... Dijo que vendrían a saludarte, y quiere que las acompañemos un rato.  
—Pues... se me ocurrió que para ti lo más preciado somos mamá, Capper, yo, y Pumba. Mamá está en Alemania, y yo estoy aquí contigo, así que voy a decir que Capper no está bien y que te necesita... que nos necesita a ambos para llevarlo con el veterinario.  
—Es buena idea; solo... no me gusta usar la salud de mi bebé como excusa, pero... creo que no hay otro modo.  
—Tomi, ella... —le tomó una mano, por unos segundos—, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Estás bien?  
—Estoy un poco al borde, hiperventilando, e intentando que no se me note, pero... nada más...  
—Ahí viene la maldita... —Bill se obligó a poner su sonrisa falsa, solo para saludarla—Los deberes de padre llaman a Tom, Capper lo necesita, no quiero moverlo en taxi estando enfermito; solo Tom conduce así que... debo dejarte sin acompañante hoy —soltó la parrafada no más recibir el beso de ella en el rostro, y tomar la mano de la niña.  
—¿Capper está enfermito? —dijo Dahlia entristecida, realmente le gustaba ese perro—. Mami, ¿podemos ir a verlo?  
—Lo llevaremos a la clínica; ahora no podrás verlo, lady D —Tom sonrió genuinamente para la pequeña.  
—¿Pero me dejarás verlo mañana, Tom?   
—Seguramente, si podemos sacarlo mañana...  
—Podríamos ir a la casa de ustedes —propuso Shermine y Bill ya no pudo aguantarse.  
—No, quedé con Natalie de ir al hotel de ella mañana, y llevar a Tom conmigo; si Capper está mejor mañana lo llevaremos junto con Pumba, ¿de acuerdo?, y... nos pueden encontrar ahí.  
—Claro —aseguró Shermine—, eso haremos, entonces.  
—Y bueno, ¿ya se van? —inquirió Bill, deseoso por librarse de ella.  
—Ya nos vamos, ¿y ustedes?  
—En un momento, tenemos que ir por mi auto —contestó Tom; Shermine lo miró sonriente y le tomó el brazo.  
—Nos vemos mañana, precioso —hizo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo resbaló hasta la comisura de sus labios—; espero lo de Capper no sea nada grave. Hasta mañana, Bill.  
—Hasta mañana, Shermine. 

Ella salió con la niña de la mano y, tomando el móvil con la otra, sacó una foto del pintoresco lobby del hotel, donde los dos Kaulitz podían verse aún a través de la ventana. Allí estaba Bill Kaulitz, quien primero flechó su corazón pero le dejó bien claro que no estaba interesado, y estaba su gemelo Tom Kaulitz, toda una joya de la corona si por fin lo lograba conquistar, y vaya que se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. «Hotel rompecorazones» escribió en el post que hizo con la imagen para su cuenta de Instagram, y rió alborozada junto a su hija.

 

******************************  
Durante el viaje en el auto, Tom había contado toda su odisea de la noche pasada, con lujo de detalles. Bill ardía de rabia por la impotencia de no poder poner a esa mujer en su lugar y decirle unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba oír. Por ejemplo, que debía ser mejor madre y no exponer a su hija a cualquier hombre que quisiera seducir; y que obligar a Tom a quedarse a dormir con ella había sido un golpe muy bajo, en su opinión.  
—Ella usa el sexo para dominar, ¿no?, hasta debe ser buena en ello...  
—¡Bill!, no quiero imaginar que estés fantaseando con el sexo con ella.  
—¡No!, solo hago constar una realidad.  
—Yo me sentí violado, teniendo que soportar sus caricias, y lo peor fue que me tocara... ahí; estaba soñando contigo en ese momento...  
—¿En serio? ¿Yo... te hacía cosas sucias?   
—Ya sabes, lo tenías... en tu boca...  
—¿Quieres que haga eso cuando lleguemos a casa? —lo miró con gesto lujurioso, y Tom quitó su vista de la carretera por unos segundos.  
—En verdad quiero, porque quiero borrarla a ella, pero dormí tan poco... estoy tan cansado... Fingí dormir para que ella me dejara tranquilo pero a la vez estaba alerta, y en algún momento me venció el sueño...  
—Yo igual; quería llamarte pero era de madrugada y no sabía si iba a ser peor...  
—No quiero estar solo con ella de nuevo, Bill. ¡Se acabó! No me importa si nos hace falta la publicidad, no estaré ni una vez más solo con ella; ni tú tampoco, te lo advierto.   
—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas; es más, te lo prohíbo. Ella se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío; para mí ya bastó. Hablaré con Nora...  
—¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Que la modelo se tomó muy en serio su papel publicitario e intenta llevarme a su cama? Nora no sabe de nosotros, Bill; excepto Natalie, nadie de este staff sabe, le parecerá extraño que yo rechace a Shermine.  
—Le diré que... que estás enamorado de otra persona, a quien mantienes en secreto, y que quieres serle fiel a esa persona y por eso no puedes aceptar a Shermine.  
—Eso... es bastante cierto.  
—Sí, solo omitiremos que esa persona soy yo. Y Nora trabaja con estas cosas, ella entenderá.

Al llegar a la casa que rentaban, sus perros los recibieron felices, saltando a su alrededor, especialmente Capper a Tom, a quien extrañaba; Tom le acarició el pelaje y, agachado a su lado, lo abrazó.  
—Perdóname por usarte para zafarme de esta, ¿sí? Jamás quiero que te enfermes —Capper le dio un gran lametón en la cara, como si entendiera sus palabras y las aceptara, y Bill se rió, con Pumba en brazos.  
—Vamos, comamos algo y luego descansemos; creo que en verdad tenemos que dormir un poco, como dices. Y los bebés irán a la cama con nosotros, sí, veo que lo necesitas.  
—Siempre sabes lo que necesito, Billy —le dio la mano y Bill lo ayudó a levantarse.

*********************************  
Esa vez no soñaba: Bill estaba entre sus piernas, lo tomaba en su boca, de esa forma que sabía le gustaba, y Tom tenía su pelo tinturado de rubio entre sus dedos, acariciándole la cabeza.   
—Ah, ah, Billy... —ambos sabían que estaba a punto, así que Bill se detuvo, lo miró descansando la barbilla en su vientre.  
—¿Quieres que... te termine así o...?  
—Quiero que entres en mí, quiero sentirte...  
—Ok —Bill le sonrió antes de alcanzar el lubricante y ponerse en la faena de preparar con sus dedos a su gemelo para la penetración. La pausa y la ligera incomodidad hicieron la magia de retrasar el clímax inminente de Tom y darles el tiempo para que la rígida erección de Bill entrara en él, y ambos pudieran gozar de esa unión física que era el complemento de su unión espiritual. No demoraron mucho más, los dos demasiado sensibles ya, para alcanzar juntos el éxtasis. Luego, Bill lo hizo descansar la cabeza en su pecho, le acarició la mejilla; sabía que en ese momento Tom precisaba sentirse protegido por el amor y la férrea voluntad de su gemelo. 

Se quedaron así, en silencio, solo oyéndose respirar, acompasando los latidos de su corazón, por un buen rato, hasta que Tom se animó a hablar.  
—Lo siento por Dahlia, ¿sabes? Es una buena niña, inteligente y cariñosa, pero Shermine la va a echar a perder.  
—Va a traumatizar a la pobre. Si el hombre que hubiera estado allí no fueras tú, seguramente ella habría tenido sexo con su hija al lado; un día esa niña podría hasta estar en peligro de que alguno con pocos escrúpulos...  
—Ni lo digas, no quiero ni pensar en esa posibilidad.   
—Tal vez el papá de la niña debía tomar más compromiso en el asunto, velar porque la madre no la use de ese modo.  
—Shermine es peligrosa, no estoy seguro de que Markus quiera enfrentarla.  
—Sí, es peligrosa; yo... perdóname, Tomi, te he empujado a seguir el circo con ella y no me daba cuenta cuán peligroso podía ser. Pero se acabó, te lo prometo.  
—No va a ser tan fácil acabarlo; ella no se da por vencida fácilmente, y todavía tenemos que mantener las apariencias.  
—Es cierto —Bill se quedó callado unos instantes—, pero lo vamos a hacer, tú confía en mí.  
—Siempre lo hago, aunque te equivoques, ¿no?   
—Sí, mi Tomi, mi dulce y complaciente Tomi, creo que no te merezco.  
—No me mereces, no —Tom se impulsó para él para darle un beso—, pero me tienes. ¿Vamos por la ronda dos?  
—Solo si tú haces todo el trabajo ahora.  
—Con gusto.

Tom se posicionó sobre él, comenzando un camino de besos y lamidas desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, y más abajo.

********************************  
Cuando los Kaulitz llegaron a la piscina del hotel en que Natalie se alojaba, ya ella, su hijo, la pequeña Dahlia y Shermine, estaban ahí; los niños dentro del agua —la pequeña al cuidado del adolescente—, y las dos mujeres en sendas tumbonas.   
—Ah, hola, mis gemelos favoritos —Natalie se levantó y abrazó a uno y el otro, Tom se permitió recibir cálidamente el afecto que ella le mostraba. 

Shermine se quedó acostada, esperando que ellos se inclinaran hacia ella, y solo les hizo un guiño.  
—Hola a los dos. ¿No trajeron a los perros?  
—Los dejamos con Mike, nuestro asistente; Capper aún no estaba completamente bien, debía descansar —habló Bill por los dos.  
—Lástima, Dahlia se decepcionará de no poder verlo.  
—Ya se van mañana, ¿no? —volvió a hablar Bill.  
—Desafortunadamente, sí; me hubiera gustado quedarme más pero... tengo otra boda a la que asistir.  
—Sí, yo también —acotó Natalie—, va a ser una bella ceremonia en Positano, en la costa italiana, y esos dos hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿cierto? —miró a la otra mujer, que asintió, sonriendo.  
—Se ven tan felices y enamorados que dan envidia, uno quiere tener algo así en su vida —se sentó esta vez, más erguida— ¿Tom? ¿Despertaste sin deseos de hablar? ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Él se inclinó y la besó en el rostro, mientras Bill buscaba tumbonas también para él y Tom, que los dejaran no tan de frente a ella.   
—Podrías ir si quieres, como mi pareja —le susurró ella a Tom deteniéndolo por el brazo unos segundos; él se irguió para contestar.  
—No tengo tiempo para viajar a Europa ahora, y... no soy muy de ir a bodas. Fui a la de Gustav porque no me quedaba de otra, y a la del otro día...  
—Oh, ¿hiciste un sacrificio por acompañarme? Me siento halagada —todo en ella gritaba seducción, desde su pose hasta su forma de pronunciar las palabras, así que Tom prefirió alejarse un poco hasta dónde estaba Bill ya quedándose en ropa de baño; en verdad el calor en L.A. era casi insoportable, y bajo el sol las ropas estorbaban, así que imitó a su gemelo, quedándose en shorts y sin camisa.

La tarde avanzó sin demasiados tropiezos, entre tomar el sol, remojarse en la piscina, y conversaciones ligeras entre los cuatro. Claro, que Shermine no perdía oportunidad para insinuarse, y cuando le pidió a Tom le tomara una foto con su móvil, y tomó una pose abiertamente provocativa, Bill supo que debía intervenir. 

 

Tom hizo la foto y Bill lo llamó en voz alta.  
—Voy por algo frío, ¿me acompañas, Tomi?  
—Claro. ¿Ustedes quieren algo, chicas?  
—Limonada fría —dijo Natalie.   
—Puedo acompañarles también —propuso Shermine, levantándose.  
—No —Bill hizo un gesto persuasivo con la mano—, los caballeros queremos ser amables con las damas.  
—Ok, entonces una paleta helada —Shermine se volvió a sentar.

Bill y Tom caminaron hombro con hombro hasta donde vendían los refrigerios.  
—Ella es una profesional, ¿no? Siempre está atacando... —dijo Bill, entre rabioso y mordaz.  
—Sí —Tom encontró el humor para carcajearse de la situación—. Yo quiero una cerveza ¿y tú?  
—Una paleta helada —Bill hizo ese gesto característico suyo con su ceja y Tom rió otra vez.  
—No sabe con quién se mete, ¿eh, Billy?  
—No, la maldita no lo sabe —se rió él también. 

Con todos los pedidos en una bolsa, Bill tomó su paleta y la saboreó frente a Tom que instantáneamente sintió su sexo despertando.   
—Soy un experto en lamer... paletas, lameré la tuya otra vez cuando quieras —dijo cuando ya no podían oírlos, y Tom carraspeó.  
—Ahora... tendré que entrar al agua para refrescarme el calentón; eres malo, Billy —le susurró más cerca.  
—Puedo ser más malo aún, solo pruébame.  
—¿En unos minutos en las duchas?  
—Solo déjame terminar mi paleta —mientras Tom se acercaba a las dos mujeres con sus pedidos, Bill se hizo un selfie saboreando su paleta para su cuenta de Instagram: “Como hielo bajo el brillo del sol. Pruébame” comentó en su post, en una alusión cómplice a lo que él y Tom habían acordado, pero lo programó para salir publicado al día siguiente, no quería levantar demasiadas sospechas en ese momento.

Cuando, minutos después, ambos dijeron que tenían que ir al baño, Shermine no pudo contener su opinión.  
—¿Siempre van hasta al baño juntos? —le preguntó a Natalie.  
—Son ese tipo de gemelos, sí, simbióticos les dicen. Cuando llevas tiempo cerca de ellos te acostumbras y lo ves normal.  
—Pero no es normal, es raro. ¿Sabes que comentan...?  
—Disculpa, Shermine, pero no discuto comentarios de chismes sobre mis amigos.   
—Está bien —aceptó la modelo, un poco mosqueada.

*****************************  
Romper las reglas, arriesgarse, desafiar el peligro y salir vencedores, siempre lograba maravillas en los Kaulitz, así que regresaron de las duchas para hombres más seguros de sí mismos, más dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera.   
—Caro Daur llamó; estará acá los próximos días... —Bill soltó como una observación casual.  
—¿También le servirán de anfitriones a ella? —bromeó Natalie aludiendo a la presencia de Shermine, quien trabajó en sacar una sonrisa de su rostro ante ese comentario.   
—Sí, también —afirmó Bill, ávido de hacer rabiar a la pelinegra—. Es muy alegre Caro, seguro la pasaremos bien con ella.   
—Ella tiene novio, Bill, así que no te entusiasmes demasiado —dijo la modelo, con cierto tono de ironía.  
—Eso no es problema —intervino Tom— ni Billy ni yo estamos buscando pareja —Bill lo miró y sonrió.  
—Exacto, ella solo es una amiga; como tú, Shermine —dio Bill el tiro de gracia—; quizás un poco más joven y divertida... —Natalie, Tom y Bill se miraron y estallaron los tres en carcajadas que a Shermine le parecieron irritantes.

El hijo de Natalie y la hija de Shermine se acercaron al grupo.  
—Dahlia está cansada, y yo tengo hambre, ¿podemos irnos ya a comer, mami?  
—Supongo que sí —Natalie miró a los demás—. Pueden quedarse si quieren.  
—Pues... nosotros también deberíamos irnos; aún tenemos trabajo que hacer en el estudio si pensamos tomarnos unas mini-vacaciones —intervino Tom.  
—¿Mini-vacaciones? —se interesó Shermine, que aún digería la bilis de la humillación de hacía unos minutos—. ¿Y adónde irán?   
—Aún no estamos seguros, pero recibimos una invitación para ir a Controguerra, en Abruzos —fue Bill quien contestó.  
—Ah, la bella Italia —Natalie puso ojos soñadores—. Nosotras pronto estaremos allí, Shermine, así que... ya les contaremos, chicos —tomó a su hijo de la mano—. Despídete, ¿sí?

Bill hizo el primer movimiento hacia el chico y lo abrazó fuertemente, lo conocían desde que nació, y les caía muy bien: había aparecido en sus THTV de 2008, pequeñito; lo sentaron junto a ellos en la montaña rusa en su cumpleaños de 2009, Tom comportándose como todo un tío responsable; de cierta forma, se sentían así, como tíos del chico, quien además contaba con ser muy simpático. Luego fue Tom entonces quien lo abrazó.  
—Nos veremos pronto, cuando recomencemos el tour en Europa; supongo que Natalie te llevará algunas veces.  
—Sí, ¿lo harás, mami? —Natalie asintió sonriendo— Chao, Bill; chao, Tom; Dahlia, Shermine —las besó a las dos, mientras Natalie también se despedía de Tom y Bill con abrazos.

Luego quedaron solo Shermine, su hija, y los Kaulitz, en la piscina. La pequeña insistió:  
—Tengo hambre, mami.  
—Debías llevarla a comer —dijo Tom mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus ropas. Bill se sentó en la tumbona donde había dejado su bolso y sus ropas; sacó una foto y puso un post en su cuenta de Instagram: “Martes bien pasado”. 

Shermine estaba bastante silenciosa, aún molesta porque tenía la impresión de que ahí todos se habían burlado de ella, así que empezó a recoger sus cosas también, sin contestar más que unas palabras tranquilizadoras a su hijita. El silencio duraba cuando Bill y Tom se despidieron de las dos y se fueron al auto. Ya allí, estallaron en risas.  
—¿Viste su cara? Creí que iba a explotar de furia —dijo Bill cuando al fin se calmaron—. Espero que con esto desista de su seducción contigo.  
—Ojalá, pero no creo que ella se rinda tan fácilmente. Ya veremos.  
—Ya veremos. Pero ahora, nos libramos de ella. Vamos, te invito a comer en un lugar que me recomendaron por aquí, muy bueno.  
—Y en la noche iremos al Chateau Marmont.  
—¿No que tenemos mucho trabajo, según le dijiste a Shermine?  
—Lo tenemos, pero puede esperar a que disfrute estar contigo, libres de compañías indeseables.  
—Me gusta como piensas —Bill se arrellanó en su asiento, ambos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, y partieron.


	10. VIII

VIII

Tom se estaba planteando seriamente cambiar de número telefónico, y pedirle a sus amigos que nadie se lo fuera a pasar a Shermine, así eso fuera el colmo de la grosería para con ella; pero es que ya estaba cansado de sus reclamos. Ella le echó en cara haberla usado, haberla dejado creer que le gustaba, y Tom solo pudo responder que ella en verdad le gustaba (aunque no fuera cierto, tenía que guardar las apariencias) pero no lo suficiente como para convertirla en su pareja, que era lo que percibía ella estaba buscando. Luego ella cambió la estrategia, y propuso que perfectamente podían ser “amigos con beneficios” y tener sexo satisfactorio para ambos, que si lo había detenido antes pensar que asumiría un compromiso ya no era necesario; responder a eso era más difícil para Tom —porque no podía decirle que su gemelo/esposo era demasiado celoso para soportar que tuviera sexo con alguien más, ni tampoco que en verdad no le gustaban las mujeres, que tener sexo con una mujer era un sacrificio que solo había hecho una o dos veces en su vida por causas más que justificadas, y este no era el caso—, así que se escudó con el trabajo, el estrés, su divorcio aún no terminado. Deseaba poder mandarla a la mierda sin tantos miramientos y acabar de una vez con la tortura, pero sabía que eso no era posible, no en ese momento: todavía necesitaban la publicidad, todavía tenían que coincidir con ella en su círculo de amigos y negocios en Alemania, todavía ella podía hacer declaraciones nada favorables para su imagen.

Bill tampoco tenía mucha paciencia para escucharlo darle excusa tras excusa a Shermine, y más bien deseaba lanzar el teléfono contra algo que lo hiciera añicos, como ya había hecho otras veces antes. 

Caro llegó a L.A., Bill la llevó de compras por la ciudad, almorzaron luego juntos, y la noche siguiente Bill y Tom la escoltaron a varios de los mejores clubes nocturnos en West Hollywood.  
—Así podrás decir a tu novio que tenías dos guardaespaldas —bromeó Tom y ella rió; Caro era en verdad bellísima y simpática, pero por alguna razón Tom no se sentía amenazado cuando ella estaba con Bill.  
—Sí, ustedes han sido unos amores, demasiado amables conmigo; la próxima vez, Tom, quiero que compartamos más los tres…  
—Ouch, ¿te aburriste cuando saliste sola conmigo? —Bill puso cara de herido pero sin abandonar el tono bromista que imperaba entre ellos esa noche.  
—No, bobo, claro que no —ella se rió—, pero Tom es muy gracioso, no puedes negarlo.  
—No lo niego —Bill miró a Tom significativamente—, a mí siempre me hace reír; Tom alegra mi corazón.  
—Soy tu sol… —Tom intervino, llevando la broma un poco más allá.  
—Eso —repuso Bill y los tres rieron.

Se fueron a dormir casi cuando amanecía, y quedaron en que los Kaulitz llevarían a Caro al aeropuerto al día siguiente, y ella los invitaría a comer algo antes.

Después de regresar a la casa, al fin los Kaulitz se vieron solos y sin ninguna obligación fuera de ellos mismos, su música y sus bebés perros. Se concentraron en disfrutarse, en apretar más los lazos que los unían, en los días que quedaban antes de su viaje a Europa.

***************************************  
La villa Rizzo era sencillamente espectacular, así como el paisaje en que había sido edificada. El arquitecto había sido el propio dueño, Davide Rizzo, quien los había invitado a pasar unos días de descanso en su paraíso particular, en muy buena compañía: aparte de Daniel Zeitz, la pareja de Davide, formaría parte de la pandilla otra pareja gay, los buenos amigos de los Kaulitz —especialmente de Bill— Mumi Haiati y Marc Goehring. Precisamente el hecho de que serían dos parejas gay quienes los acompañarían, preocupó en un inicio a Tom.  
—¿No te parece que nuestras fans pueden sacar conclusiones de eso? —preguntó cuando todavía iban en el avión hacia Italia; Bill le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa.  
—Ya sabes que me gusta provocar.  
—Bueno… —Tom solo alzó los hombros, dando a entender que para él estaba bien.   
—Y la zorra sigue en Positano; imagino que estará vigilando mi instagram, esperando que la contactes.  
—Uh, sí, me dan escalofríos cuando recuerdo que me mandó sus imágenes mostrando que atrapó el ramo de la novia: si va a ser la próxima en casarse, más vale que acabe de notar que no lo hará conmigo.  
—Ya estás casado, legalmente con Ria, y espiritualmente conmigo, así que ni modo…  
—Ni aunque estuviera soltero; no me casaría con ella.  
—Ya lo sé, Tom Tom —Bill se rió.

Fue una semana divertida, tanto cuando estaban con sus amigos que cuando se quedaban solos, porque el ambiente en la villa invitaba a ser libre y se comportaban todos con mucha naturalidad. Cuando las otras dos parejas se retiraban a su intimidad, nadie extrañaba que Bill y Tom también se quedaran juntos en un mismo lugar (generalmente en la piscina, o en su habitación); los demás no hacían preguntas incómodas ni se mostraban extrañados por nada. 

Ya los Kaulitz habían encontrado otros amigos así antes, de esos a los que no había que explicarles nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos para que lo entendieran y adivinaran sin necesidad de confesiones, por ejemplo, los diseñadores gemelos Dean y Dan Caten, quienes también los habían invitado en 2009 a pasar unos días en su mansión. Claro, en el caso de los Caten la empatía era mayor porque ellos también eran gemelos en una relación amorosa, eran muy libres y abiertos, y los Kaulitz tenían la esperanza de poder llegar a la edad de ellos estando juntos y así de bien como pareja.

Con tan buen ambiente alrededor, los días pasaron rápidamente y les costó tener que dejar esa paz para volver a Berlín, una vez más teniendo que fingir delante de otras personas que solo eran hermanos muy dependientes, escondiéndose detrás de máscaras, de imágenes de ellos que no eran reales.

Pocos días antes del cumpleaños 28 de los Kaulitz, asistieron, la banda en pleno, al show Inas Nacht, para promocionar el nuevo single “Boy, don´t cry”, aunque solo Bill y Tom participaron del diálogo que incluiría a otro invitado muy conocido por Bill, el diseñador Wolfgang Joop, un hombre muy mayor que le manifestaba su afecto al gemelo diez minutos más joven de un modo que a Tom lo hacía sentir incómodo, así que eligió sentarse más cerca de este para alejarlo de Bill. 

La conductora del show logró sacarles varias confesiones de su infancia y adolescencia, de sus inicios en la industria de la música, pero uno de los momentos más calientes fue cuando ella preguntó a Tom por su matrimonio y divorcio, y él contestó con evasivas y dándole poca importancia al asunto; el otro, fue que Bill y Tom admitieran que vivían como si ambos fueran una pareja. También les sorprendió que preguntaran a Tom qué había de cierto en el rumor de que él tenía algo con Shermine; Tom salió del mal paso afirmando no haber escuchado ese rumor. De todos modos, el show demoraría en salir al aire, y en unos días más llegaría el 1ro de septiembre.

***************************************

La víspera, Tom regresó al apartamento que compartía con su gemelo cuando estaban en Berlín —siempre que no tuvieran invitados a Georg y Gustav, o Andreas, con sus respectivas parejas— y se encontró con varias fans con las que tuvo que acceder a tomarse selfies. Sonrió para las cámaras de ellas pero al encontrar de nuevo a Bill, su reacción fue muy distinta.  
—¿Encontraste los cigarrillos? —Bill lo esperaba en ropa interior sobre la cama; planeaban pasar la noche despiertos, ver amanecer juntos entre besos y caricias: Tom había salido por los cigarrillos que se les habían terminado mientras Bill alimentaba y acomodaba para dormir a Pumba y Capper.   
—Sí, y también a unas fans —su cara mostraba su disgusto—; me hizo recordar cuando entraron a nuestra casa en Hamburgo… Ya saben que vivimos en este vecindario, ¿y si otra vez tratan de violar nuestra privacidad?  
—Espero que no, Tomi —Bill se incorporó sobre las rodillas y atrajo a Tom a sus brazos, él también estaba bastante traumatizado con el tema y cómo las autoridades policiales no hicieron nada por ellos, como si el hecho de ser famosos los hiciera culpables y no víctimas—. De todos modos, tengo planeada una sorpresa para ti, para… nosotros: mañana, después de la fiesta, nos iremos a una habitación de lujo en Soho House; estaremos apartados de todos, y lejos del alcance de intrusos y fisgones.  
—Eso me gusta —Tom se acomodó mejor junto a Bill, se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse; era la madrugada de su cumpleaños 28 y así era como siempre querían empezar su cumpleaños: entre besos y caricias, uno en brazos del otro. 

Después de dormir las horas debidas, pasaron el día de compras, todo el tiempo juntos, y eligieron uno para el otro los suéteres de Gucci que estrenarían; cuando Tom le mostró a Bill el que le había elegido y por qué, Bill se enterneció: por detrás tenía escrito “AMADO”, y era así como Tom quería que se sintiera; poco faltó para que Bill se lanzara a besarlo en medio de la tienda, pero se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para arrastrarlo a uno de los probadores y atrapar sus labios, pegar sus cuerpos, y luego mirarse a los ojos, abrazados.  
—Otro año de vida a tu lado; sin ti, no querría vivir ni uno más.  
—Tampoco yo; eso es lo que significa “As Young as we are”.  
—Sí, justo eso.  
—Pero no nos deprimamos; mira, ¡qué buena noticia que Shermine dejó de seguir tu cuenta de Instagram justo hoy!   
—Ah, pues sí; debe estar molesta porque no la hemos invitado a nuestra fiesta.  
—Ni a nada…  
—Ni a nada; espero podamos mantenerlo así.

Al salir, se hicieron un selfie con su nuevo atuendo; sonrientes.

******************************

Fue una fiesta encantadora; sin demasiada gente ni demasiada locura; el punto exacto de diversión y bienestar. Y ya cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación del hotel, y Bill terminaba de darse su ducha mientras Tom lo esperaba bajo los cobertores, encontró a Tom riendo mientras miraba algo en su móvil.  
—Hum, ¿qué es? ¿Porno?  
—Casi. Son los gemelos Zakar.  
—Ah, Zack y Mike, ¿siguen sin admitir que tienen sexo?  
—Claro, como tú y yo; salimos y le decimos a todos que somos la pareja perfecta, solo que sin sexo…  
—Ajá, y sospecho que a nosotros tampoco nos creen…  
—Muchos lo creen…  
—Y muchos no; ya sabes, de sobra sabemos que hay miles que apoyarían nuestro amor… si algún día lo pudiéramos asumir.  
—Y millones que nos odiarían absolutamente, mientras tal vez hasta estemos en la cárcel por culpa de este… amor prohibido.  
—Sí, tienes razón en eso —pensar en ello le entristeció un poco, así que intentó animar el ambiente de nuevo—. Y… ¿qué era lo gracioso esta vez de esos dos?  
—Pues… la historia de un “vuele” juntos, con “hierba” y se atrevieron a contar que Mike le propuso a Zack que tuvieran sexo…  
—Uf, atrevido, sí…  
—Y es que lo cuentan de un modo que no puedes dejar de reírte, y siempre medio desnudos por todas partes.  
—Me hiciste recordar… nosotros en tu auto, con un “vuele” de “hierba”, totalmente desnudos… y teniendo sexo ahí mismo… éramos unos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil…  
—Estuvo algo incómodo pero buenísimo… —asintió Tom, un poco nostálgico de esos tiempos en que todo era mucho más fácil, cuando creían que nada ni nadie podía separarlos y que ninguno de los dos dañaría nunca al otro, ¡eran tan ingenuos entonces!  
—Sí, ahora tenemos sábanas de seda y colchón de lujo; no vamos a desperdiciar eso ni por un minuto más —Bill le quitó el móvil de las manos y se le fue encima, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. En unos minutos, todo lo que se le podía escuchar eran gemidos.

 

*****************************

Estuvieron exactamente tres días con sus noches encerrados en la lujosa habitación, pasando tiempo juntos, tomando cenas, desayunos y meriendas compartidos, teniendo mucho de ese buen sexo que les caracterizaba. Pero llegó el momento en que tuvieron que partir, nuevos compromisos los esperaban.

Por ejemplo, una cita con Evi Jade —con quien ya habían departido en sus vacaciones en Ibiza—, en Dusseldorf, donde ella tenía su base, para discutir asuntos de negocios y hacerle cierta promoción a su marca: aunque pareciera que ya no eran tan populares, la presencia de alguno de los miembros de Tokio Hotel, especialmente los Kaulitz, en un evento, de por sí ya era publicidad para el evento; igualmente que ellos usaran alguna marca de la moda, automáticamente traía consigo más popularidad para esa marca. 

Se suponía que ambos debían asistir, pero Bill empezó a sentirse un poco mal y tendría que guardar reposo; en unos días más estarían en la prueba de los nuevos Cadillac —otra marca que también promocionaban— y estarían filmándolos para THTV y Bill necesitaba estar mejor para ese momento, frente a las cámaras.  
—Podemos solo cancelar —sugirió desde la cama.  
—Supongo que podría ir yo solo pero… tampoco me gusta dejarte solo cuando estás enfermo.  
—Bueno, sería solo un día, y no estoy tan mal, solo debo descansar; ese no es tanto problema. Evi se molestará con nosotros después de haber planeado esto por tanto tiempo y que la cancelemos a última hora pero… si no sientes que debas hacerlo… no lo hagas.  
—Necesitamos esos negocios, Billy. La música no nos está dando tanto resultado económicamente; no por sí misma, ya lo sabes. Dependemos de todo ese extra que nos da ser quienes somos ante la opinión pública para mantener nuestro estilo de vida.   
—Es cierto. ¿Y entonces…?  
—Entonces yo iré; será solo una noche alternando con ellos, haciendo negocios, y dejándose fotografiar. Y estaré pendiente de ti, te estaré llamando. No me gusta pero… tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios.  
—Ah, mi Tomi, al rescate —Tom se inclinó para besarlo pero Bill no lo dejó—. Hey, que todavía podrías contagiarte y entonces sí estaremos jodidos.  
—Hum, ya estoy jodido si tengo que viajar sin darte un beso o que hagamos el amor.  
—Lo siento… —Bill se sonrojó un poco, realmente deseando todo eso que Tom también ansiaba—, solo abrázame, ¿sí? 

**************************

Realmente Tom estaba disfrutando el evento todo lo que le permitía su preocupación por Bill, hasta que vio llegar a Shermine. Se maldijo interiormente: ¿Cómo no se había imaginado que ella podría estar invitada también? Después de todo, ella acostumbraba hacer photoshoots para Evi, y su hija Kimi era una de sus mejores amigas. Durante toda la noche, se las apañó lo mejor que pudo para evitarla sin ser grosero, ni demasiado evidente, pero a la hora de marcharse ella al fin lo tomó desprevenido.  
—Te has mantenido ocupado toda la noche, sin tiempo para conversar conmigo…  
—Ah, lo siento, Shermine; tenía que alternar con toda esa gente, para eso vine hasta acá.  
—Y veo que Bill no te acompañó; es raro ya que son tan inseparables, ¿no?  
—Bill está un poco agripado y preferimos que no viajara…  
—Ah, ya, algo de eso imaginé. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme por qué me estás evitando? ¿Por qué me están haciendo desplantes todo el tiempo? No creo merecerlo; no creo haber hecho nada malo para que me traten así.  
—Pues… la verdad es que nuestro arreglo contigo, de publicidad mutua, no incluye que provoques abiertamente a nuestras fans, o que des más información de la debida…  
—Ah, ¿es por eso? Puedo ser más discreta si eso es lo que quieres. Y sus fans… pueden llegar a ser muy ofensivas, realmente se obsesionan.  
—Tienes que, simplemente, ignorarles: te asombrarían los insultos que nos dicen a veces a los miembros de la banda, especialmente a Bill y a mí; incluso frente a frente.  
—No tengo tanta paciencia para aguantar…  
—Deberías estar acostumbrada; siempre has creado polémica a tu alrededor, ¿no?  
—Sí, es cierto —ella le echó una mirada coqueta—; y… ¿ya te vas? Puedo acompañarte a tu hotel, Dahlia se quedó con su papá en Berlín.  
—Pues… será mejor que no.  
—¿No? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Tom? Dijiste que te yo te gusto, yo ya dije que no tienes que asumir compromisos, ¿por qué me evades?, ¿por qué… parece que la idea de tener sexo conmigo te repugna?, sí, te repugna, deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo.  
—Pues… mentí —Tom no pudo callarlo más—, en verdad… no me gustas, no como…  
—Eres gay.  
—No.  
—No es una pregunta, Tom; es un hecho. Solo me pregunto quién será el dueño de tu corazón porque no he logrado… ah, ¿será cierto?, ¿es Bill?

Tom se intranquilizó y detuvo un taxi.  
—No debías creer en todo lo que lees —dijo él antes de marcharse.

************************

Todos los miembros de la banda llegaron al evento de Cadillac desde lugares diferentes. Gustav acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños en Magdeburgo, y Georg había llegado con él; Tom venía de Dusseldorf, y Bill fue recogido por uno de los miembros del staff de la banda en Berlín.

Aunque ya habían hablado por teléfono y Bill sabía lo angustiado que había estado Tom, no se habían visto frente a frente hasta ese momento. Georg y Tom lo vieron llegar y le dieron una calurosa bienvenida, Georg lo abrazó brevemente y luego Tom, con más ímpetu, ambos sonrientes y abrumados por la sensación de volver a estar juntos.  
—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —susurró Tom cuando ya las cámaras no los enfocaban.  
—Ya lo sé, cuando volvamos al apartamento; ahora, hay que sonreír para las cámaras, ¿sí? —le tomó la mano derecha con su izquierda, uniendo sus tatuajes gemelos, simbolizando su unión.  
—Sí, Billy, de acuerdo —Tom puso todo su empeño en meterse en su personaje bromista, despreocupado, arrogante; tanto como para cuando Bill, que transmitía en vivo para su cuenta de Instagram, le preguntara de qué reía, lo mirara casi serio para decirle: “De tu cara fea”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí con imágenes, en mi blog: 
> 
> https://ktwinsandeinerseite.blogspot.com/2017/11/algo-nuevo-viii.html


	11. Chapter 11

IX

Bill solo miraba a Tom, abrumado; estaban encerrados los dos en la habitación que compartían en el apartamento de Berlín.  
—Todo esto es culpa tuya, Bill. Tú insististe, tú dijiste que no habría problemas con hacer ese juego con ella y ahora mira en qué lío estamos metidos.  
—Ya lo sé, Tomi; me equivoqué y mucho —Bill casi no levantaba la mirada, sabía que Tom tenía toda la razón del mundo para recriminarle, para estar molesto. Y además, era siempre Tom quien sufría las peores consecuencias de sus equivocaciones—. Pero estoy intentando arreglarlo…  
—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo? Ya ella me está insinuando que sabe de nosotros.  
—Sospecha, no puede saber nada en verdad… no tiene cómo.  
—¡Con sus sospechas y unos comentarios a la prensa será suficiente para destruirnos, Billy! —Tom se mesó los cabellos, que llevaba sueltos.  
—¡Ella no tiene buena reputación, no le creerían tan fácilmente!  
—Con los rumores sobre nosotros… créeme que sí le creerían. Nadie puede probar nada pero aún así sería desastroso para la banda.  
—Lo sé, pero…  
—¡No tenemos opción; tenemos que ver el modo de mantenerla callada!  
—¡Tom! ¡No si lo que se necesita es que ella te tenga en su cama! ¡Eso no lo permitiré!  
—¿Y crees que yo quiero hacerlo? Me da asco solo de pensar… —Tom comenzó a respirar pesadamente y Bill se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de uno de sus ataques de ansiedad; en esos momentos, solo la cercanía de Capper o un abrazo protector de Bill podían hacerlo sentir mejor; así que Bill no lo pensó para tomarlo en sus brazos y apretarlo fuertemente, con la cabeza contra su pecho.   
—¡Tranquilo, Tomi! Confía en mí una vez más, ¿sí? Vamos a… hacerle creer que estamos cediendo mientras buscamos la manera de librarnos de ella, y si el peligro es demasiado, retrocedemos; juguemos su juego pero a nuestro modo.

Cuando Tom se calmó un poco, Bill lo besó tiernamente en los labios, un beso que rápidamente se profundizó, y Tom se dejó llevar, entregándose una vez más en cuerpo y alma al que dominaba todos sus deseos y esperanzas. La cama en que Tom había estado sentado mientras él y Bill discutían esos hechos que podían tener gran peso sobre su futuro, los recibió enredados, desnudos, apasionados. Bill tomó el control, porque era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento, y Tom se abrió a él sin barreras ni límites. Esos eran ellos, así funcionaban. Cuando Tom lo sintió entrar en él, suspiró, y una lágrima se le escapó, una lágrima de emoción contenida que se desbordaba ahora, con quien único podía hacerlo. Sin palabras, se dijeron que el mundo no podría con ellos, que nadie ni nada lograría apartarlos nunca más.

*************************************

El show en Bremen era en vivo, así que no había manera de que algo que se les escapara no fuera a quedar patente para todo el mundo, y eso los tenía un poco nerviosos, aunque lo disimulaban muy bien. Afortunadamente, su conexión espiritual estaba en su apogeo así que eso les daba cierta confianza en que juntos podían con todo. También, la conversación en el show a veces marchaba por extraños caminos que les hacían hablar de temas que hasta ese entonces nunca habían tocado en público de manera directa, como el hecho de que creyeran que tenían una sola alma dividida en dos, y que esa alma era muy antigua. De cierto modo, eso dejaba abierta la interpretación de que ellos se consideraban destinados a estar juntos. 

Tras hablar y hablar de temas diversos, siempre completamente conectados, uno de los participantes no pudo contenerse de exclamar su opinión.  
—¡Lo siento, pero cuando contestan juntos se ven tan lindos! —Todos rieron, Bill y Tom con una risa nerviosa—. ¡Ustedes son como una vieja pareja de casados! —otra pausa en que no supieron qué decir y solo reían, Tom algo más preocupado—. ¡Bill siempre empieza a hablar y Tom agrega: Sí —Tom asintió, no quedaba otra que ver hasta donde llegaba ese comentario— y se une a él a mitad de la oración.

Bill decidió tomar la palabra, podía sentir la intranquilidad de Tom, aunque él intentara parecer cómodo con el tema.  
—Sí, así es todo el día, también en el trabajo.  
—Y cuando ordenamos comida… —Tom decidió seguir el camino que Bill comenzara.  
—Y cuando ordenamos comida, sí —repitió Bill.  
—¿Uno de ustedes ordena? —preguntó esta vez el participante.  
—Uno de nosotros ordena… —comenzó Bill.  
—Sí, uno de nosotros ordena y el otro ordena usualmente lo mismo —Tom parecía más a gusto ya; se volvió hacia Bill y no logró impedir que se le saliera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante— ¡Lindo! —dijo sonriendo hasta con los ojos y Bill apenas pudo evitar que se le notara lo enternecido, así que solo se rieron otra vez.

El show siguió un poco más pero ese momento quedó grabado en todos sus fans, los que apoyaban su relación y los que no. También en alguien que estaba muy pendiente de ellos: Shermine. La llamada de ella llegó cuando todavía iban en el taxi rumbo al hotel.  
—Hola, Tom, acabo de verlos en el show, muy “lindos”.  
—Gracias… Shermine —Bill le tomó una mano y se la apretó—. ¿Llamaste solo para felicitarnos por el show?   
—De hecho, no. Es que… ustedes siguen pareciendo muy raros, ¿no?, siempre tan juntos y coordinados, “como una vieja pareja de casados”…  
—Es por nuestra conexión.  
—Ajá, como digan, pero yo… creo que deberían intentar cambiar un poco esa visión sobre ustedes; hay un par de eventos a los que podrías asistir, Tom… sin Bill…  
—Eventos en los que tú también estás invitada, ¿no?  
—Por supuesto; tenemos que seguir con nuestro pequeño teatro, a todos nos conviene.   
—Yo… coordinaré con Bill nuestros planes, luego te llamo para confirmar.  
—De acuerdo; espero nos veamos pronto.

Ella colgó y Tom se quedó mirando la pantalla oscura.  
—Víbora… —murmuró como si ella aún pudiera escucharlo.  
—…psicópata —Bill casi rechinó los dientes por la rabia con que pronunció esa palabra.

Ambos sabían que un taxi no era el lugar adecuado para hablar de lo que estaba pasando, así que se contuvieron hasta llegar a su habitación en el hotel.

**********************************

El viaje a Los Ángeles no podía demorar más puesto que Pumba tenía una cita para recibir un tratamiento para su enfermedad cardíaca que requería una pequeña intervención quirúrgica. No obstante, todavía tenían mucho qué hacer en Alemania; por ejemplo, el 5 de octubre se presentaba el documental sobre Tokio Hotel Hinter der welt, en el festival de cine de Colonia, y toda la banda estaría allí para el estreno. Además, Tom debía colaborar con 3 nuevos remixes de la canción “Boy, don’t cry”, y eso debía hacerlo en Berlín. Por ello, decidieron que Tom volvería unos días antes del estreno a Alemania, y se quedaría también unos días después. Bill volvería a L.A. enseguida del estreno, puesto que esa vez Pumba y Capper no viajarían con ellos, y, con Pumba recuperándose, no querían que los extrañaran demasiado; al menos uno de los dos debía estar con ellos, y puesto que Tom era el que producía la música, Bill debía asumir esa responsabilidad. También estaba la “sugerencia” de Shermine de que Tom apareciera solo en algunos eventos en Berlín, donde, convenientemente, ella también asistiría; así que no les quedaba otra opción que pasar todos esos días separados, algo que no hacían muy frecuentemente, puesto que lo más que podían separarse en circunstancias normales eran 24 horas. 

Volaron a LA el día 17 de septiembre, el 19 Pumba tendría su cirugía, y el 30 Tom volvería a Berlín. Esos 12 días antes de separarse por más tiempo del que podían soportar sin sentirse fuera de sí, los dedicaron a estar juntos, a disfrutarse, a ser una familia con sus dos bebés de cuatro patas. 

La cirugía de Pumba resultó muy bien, así que a la noche siguiente celebraron en casa, con pizza y cerveza, y una comedia en la TV a la que terminaron por no verle el final cuando se enredaron en caricias en el propio sofá donde habían estado mirándola.

Al otro día, quienes tenían una cita para tratamiento facial eran ellos, y despertaron con una resaca horrible, especialmente Tom.  
—Ay, Bibi, déjame en paz, no puedo moverme.  
—No, Tomi, tenemos que ir; sabes que hay mucha clientela allí, y luego nos quedaremos sin cita, y necesitamos eso…  
—Ay, por favor, me veo bien como quiera…  
—Tom…  
—Y tú te ves bien como quiera…  
—Tomi, yo también me siento como mierda, pero hay que levantarse… —le besó en los labios y Tom suspiró sonoramente.  
—Está bien… —le dio una media sonrisa— si me convences con besos, no puedo negarme… —se incorporó al fin, y se apoyó en el hombro de Bill; volvieron a besarse y luego Tom volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Bill— ¡ay!, necesito de tu remedio para la resaca, por favor…  
—Voy a prepararlo —Bill se soltó con renuencia y se puso de pie—; ouch, sí que me duele la cabeza…

Más tarde, ya a punto de entrar a recibir su tratamiento, se pararon ambos frente a un espejo; seguían teniendo cara de resaca así que en el selfie de gemelos que Bill hizo escondieron en lo posible el rostro.

**********************************

Mientras iban en el auto hacia la playa de Malibú, llegó un mensaje al móvil de Tom; era una foto de Shermine en bikini, con una nota: “¿No te gustaría estar en Ibiza ahora?”. Como Tom conducía, fue Bill quien leyó el mensaje en voz alta, y luego se rió maliciosamente.  
—¿Qué dices, Tom? ¿Preferirías estar en Ibiza o en Malibú?

Tom le dio una mirada oblicua, sin apartar completamente su vista de la carretera, y sonrió para contestar.  
—¿La verdad? Preferiría estar en Ibiza… contigo —añadió antes de que Bill se escandalizara por completo—. La pasamos bien allá, ¿no?, tanta belleza es irreal.   
—Eso es cierto; pero ve la ventaja de estar acá: tenemos a nuestros bebés con nosotros, a Ibiza no los pudimos llevar.   
—Sí —Tom no podía evitar que solo pensar en su Capper lo enterneciera—; tienes razón.  
—¿Le vas a contestar?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Le vas a contestar a Shermine?  
—Nah.  
—Pues yo sí.  
—Ten cuidado con qué escribes…  
—No escribiré nada; voy a responderle a mi manera; estoy seguro que aún ve mi instagram aunque ya no lo siga…  
—¿Y?  
—Y… —se hizo un selfie en el Cadillac, con una luz que formaba un arcoíris pasando por su rostro— empieza mi reportaje de este maravilloso lunes contigo y nuestros bebés.

Tom rió. Durante el día, se hicieron muchas fotos más, algunas de las cuales fueron a parar efectivamente a la cuenta de Instagram de Bill: una de Tom de espaldas, con el pelo suelto y húmedo; una de Bill recostado junto a Pumba; y, de regreso, otra selfie de Bill en el Cadillac, esta vez sin camiseta. Tom lo miró fijamente antes de arrancar.   
—Pensándolo bien, esta vista le gana a todas las bellezas de Ibiza.  
—Ah, ¿sí? —una carcajada hizo erupción en Bill—, ahora te estás pasando de adulón… —le advirtió con el dedo índice y un movimiento de cabeza; Tom lo acompañó en las carcajadas.

*********************************  
El hecho de saber que deberían separarse por varios días, hacía que utilizaran cada segundo juntos como si fuera el último; no se separaban para nada, y cuando fueron a su estilista del cabello, Alizabeth Cochrane, decidieron que ambos necesitan cambios. El resultado fue cabello negro para Bill después de muchos años de ser rubio —con un pequeño intervalo de rosado fresa— y mechas californianas rubias para Tom en su cabello habitualmente castaño. 

El 30 de septiembre, Tom voló en la mañana; él y Bill se despidieron en la casa, no confiaban en sus reacciones si tenían que separarse en el aeropuerto y qué reacción tendrían en público. Abrazados, Bill le arregló un mechón rebelde a Tom que se empeñaba en caerse sobre su cara.   
—Confío en ti, sé que podrás lograrlo, sé que buscarás la manera de que ella esté tranquila sin ponerte en peligro.  
—Ah, Billy, sin ti a mi lado… no sé…  
—Tomi, me lograste engañar muy bien a mí con lo de Ria, por un buen tiempo —lo miró de lado, levantando una ceja— así que… podrás…  
—Tendré que fingir que al menos soy su amigo, cuando en verdad lo que quiero es que esté bien lejos de mí.  
—Ya lo sé —le dio un beso leve sobre los labios.  
—¿Qué harás tú mientras estoy lejos?  
—Extrañarte, cuidar de Capper y Pumba…  
—¿Y no saldrás con tus amigos? —Tom sonó algo incrédulo.  
—Solo esta noche, pero por una buena causa, ya sabes…  
—Sí, los gorilas y su hábitat…  
—Cuando Sara me explicó de qué iba el evento y me pidió apoyo, tuve que aceptar.  
—Claro, y yo habría ido contigo, lo sabes, si no fuera por este viaje.  
—Nos veremos el día 5; ánimo, Tomi, lograremos soportarlo.   
—5 días ahora y luego de Colonia 4 días otra vez…  
—Entonces utilizaremos bien esos dos días que estaremos juntos, en medio de todo.  
—Sí; eso haremos —sonrió Tom—. El Uber debe estar llegando ya —dijo, tras mirar su reloj.  
—Es cierto —tomaron el equipaje de Tom y Bill lo acompañó hasta el auto, antes de que montara, le habló al oído:— Te amo…

Tom sonrió, emocionado.  
—Y yo a ti, Billy, für immer —le respondió en voz alta.

***************************************

En realidad, Tom no tenía mucho más que hacer en sus colaboraciones con los remixes de Boy don’t cry que dar su aprobación y sugerir alguna cosa como productor de la canción y director musical de la banda, así que le quedaba bastante tiempo libre que gastar. Quedarse solo significaba volverse un poco loco por no tener a Bill cerca, por no poder comunicarse todo sin pensarlo como acostumbraban hacer. Bill no mentía ni exageraba cuando contaba que era Tom el más dependiente de los dos —aunque en público él tratara de no demostrarlo tanto—, el que menos soportaba estar separado de su gemelo así fuera por unas horas, mucho más si era por 5 días. Y pensar que le esperaba otra tortura así unos días más adelante acababa de poner su ansiedad en niveles estratosféricos. Capper y Pumba estaban en LA también, y la ayuda que proporcionaba el afecto de su “chico” para el estado mental de Tom le faltaba de igual modo, así que se sentía un poco al borde. De ese modo, lo único que lo podía calmar un poco era salir con los amigos de fiesta en Berlín, siempre dispuestos a hacerle compañía a él y a Bill (de algún modo, los “amigos” también se beneficiaban de esa asociación). Encontrarse una que otra vez a Shermine, quien vivía muy cerca y era “amiga” de la mayoría de sus “amigos”, era el precio a pagar; no obstante, Tom se las arregló para comportarse cortés pero distante con ella. 

A Shermine ese asunto le resultaba un desafío, y a la vez un desquite por haberse sentido usada; creía que Tom había jugado con ella al dejarle creer que le gustaba para luego evitarla evidentemente y su orgullo había sufrido un golpe con eso: ella era Shermine Shahrivar, la mujer que dominaba a los hombres que quería y los ponía a sus pies, no una a la que esos gemelos arrogantes podían usar y tirar a su antojo. Eso y la constatación de que la atención de los fans de Tokio Hotel le hacía muy bien a sus estadísticas de visitas, lo cual tenía una incidencia en la cantidad de ofertas de trabajo que se le ofrecían, hacían que no quisiera que él se asustara demasiado y terminara por escapar de su red, así que más bien su juego era de acercarse sin imponerse; al menos, por el momento.

********************************  
Despertar otro día sin Tom era demasiado difícil; a la vez que sentía toda su energía vital en bajos niveles solo por el hecho de no tenerlo cerca, también extrañaba ese buen sexo que los dos siempre lograban y que nadie más podría emular.

Mirando perezosamente a su teléfono, abrió las imágenes que había tomado unos días antes. No se permitía tener imágenes demasiado eróticas, ni desnudos, suyos o de Tom, en la galería de su móvil, por si de algún modo estas podían ser robadas —esas imágenes y videos los mantenía en un dispositivo que jamás conectaba en red para que nadie pudiera hackearlo— pero sí algunos selfies con poca ropa, como uno que se había hecho al despertar, la última vez que hicieron el amor antes de que Tom viajara, cuando todavía tenía el cabello rubio, solo en bóxers y con sus dos cruces y su medallita con la inicial de Tom. Decidió postearlo, puesto que así también le decía a Tom cuanto lo extrañaba. 

Largas llamadas de skype, y llamadas desde el móvil en los momentos más inesperados, los tenían a ambos conectados. El día en que Bill al fin viajaría a Colonia, solo la voz de Tom diciéndole que estuviera tranquilo, que pronto estarían juntos, podía calmar un poco su ansiedad e impaciencia ante un vuelo muy demorado por problemas climáticos. Cuando aterrizó al fin en la ciudad, se fue directo a descansar a su hotel; solo quería dormir para que llegara pronto el momento de encontrar a Tom al día siguiente.

Y justamente Tom lo despertó, con una llamada desde el aeropuerto.   
—Ya estoy saliendo para el hotel; estoy… loco por besarte, por tocarte, por…  
—Yo también, Tomi; apresúrate —solo las palabras que Tom había pronunciado ya tenían a Bill con una erección empinándose en sus bóxers; se imaginó que seguramente su gemelo estaría más o menos igual, y sonrió pensando que pasaría si sus fans lo encontraran allí y notaran aquello. O si algún oído indiscreto había escuchado lo que Tom acababa de decirle; bueno, seguramente pensarían que hablaba con una amante. 

Cuando Tom apareció en la puerta de la habitación, fue cosa de lanzar su equipaje y soportar el embate del cuerpo de Bill incrustándolo en la pared mientras atacaba su boca con besos fieros. Las palabras quedarían para después; en ese momento, ellos necesitaban hablar con sus cuerpos, con sus almas, algo que la distancia les impedía y por lo que sentían una desmedida añoranza; 5 días sin besarse, sin mirarse a los ojos para alimentarse el espíritu, sin perderse en la piel del otro y respirar de su aire, eran demasiado para ellos. Pronto ambos estaban desnudos, y Tom era quien entraba en Bill, ansioso, ávido de esa plenitud que alcanzaban cuando se hacían el amor, sin que importara quién de los dos dominase el encuentro de sus cuerpos.

Luego de que recobraran el aliento, entonces fue el momento de conversar, abrazados en la cama, uno frente al otro con las frentes unidas.  
—Cuando vi esas fans en el aeropuerto, justo cuando iba a por el taxi… argh… sé que son nuestras fans y se lo debemos, que hay que sonreírles y ser amables, pero en ese momento las quería mandar bien lejos.  
—Pobres chicas, Tomi, ellas no imaginaban que estabas adolorido dentro de tus jeans —Bill se rió ligeramente y para Tom fue como música.  
—Solo… iba a terminar de enloquecer si no te veía pronto; no sé cómo resistí estos días ni cómo… voy a resistir otros más cuando te vayas.  
—Tenemos que aprovechar estos dos días juntos, recargarnos bastante de energía para cuando nos separemos otra vez.  
—Sí, tienes razón —se echó sobre él y reptó por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva al pasar su lengua.  
—Ah, Tom, siempre soy yo el más fogoso de los dos, pero tú ahora…  
—Te he extrañado demasiado —lo miró desde la altura de su ombligo—, no puedo tener suficiente de ti —siguió bajando y dio un lametón al glande de Bill que sintió la excitación crecer en él otra vez.  
—Tomi, ah… es tarde… tengo que estar en una charla con Oliver a las 2:45, y antes todos debemos… estar…  
—Calla —lo interrumpió Tom—, tengo que hacer esto, lo necesito —Tom metió el pene de Bill en su boca, lo saboreó lentamente, y Bill no pudo protestar más; se dejó hacer, puesto que Tom era un verdadero experto en llevarlo al éxtasis de ese modo y nunca había logrado resistirse cuando Tom hacía algo como eso, ni siquiera las veces en que ya estaba con la ropa del show y listo para salir a cantar, y su gemelo insistía en ponerse de rodillas ante él y tomarlo en su boca hasta el clímax.

Lo que siguió fue una ducha compartida para ganar tiempo, pero que terminó siendo otra tanda de caricias y besos, y un desayuno-almuerzo que ambos necesitaban para no desfallecer después de tantas calorías gastadas en las dos últimas horas.

Poco antes de las 2 de la tarde, Georg y Gustav llegaron al festival y se reunieron con los Kaulitz para encontrarse con la prensa y los fans que esperaban. Bill participó en la charla junto a Oliver, mientras los otros miembros de Tokio Hotel lo apoyaban entre el público, y a las 6:45 fue el turno del estreno del documental. Posteriormente, todos encontraron a los fans de la banda para un Preguntas y Respuestas (Q&A) y fue evidente la complicidad que Bill y Tom mostraban en todo momento. Bill insistió en quedarse de pie junto a Tom, solo para poder inclinarse sobre él en cualquier momento, apoyarse en él, sentirlo todo el tiempo cerca. Una fan argumentó que al no tener subtítulos en inglés, algunas personas no entenderían nada del documental puesto que no entendían alemán, y Bill solo pudo contestar: “Al menos Tom se ve muy lindo en el filme”, con lo que atrajo risas y un poco de rubor de Tom, que no podía evitar su timidez especialmente cuando su amor le hacía un piropo en público. La comunicación interna entre ellos a través de su conexión iba paralela a la charla externa, y en un momento que Tom miró anhelante a Bill, este pudo sentir la necesidad de Tom y se inclinó junto a su oído: “Billy, tú también estás lindo, en el filme, y acá. Quiero que… tú…”; no tuvo que terminar la frase para que Bill entendiera y le asintiera sonriendo, y con una mirada pícara: sí, le haría el amor esa noche a Tom, lo haría como a los dos les gustaba más, él dominando y Tom entregado a sus caricias, dócil y tierno: “Pronto”, verbalizó casi inaudiblemente y Tom sonrió, ruborizado otra vez.

************************************

Otros 4 días de separación, y con la perspectiva de tener que asistir al lanzamiento de Montcler X y StyleBop, un evento oficial al que también Shermine estaba invitada; lo tenía bien presente porque ella se lo recordaba por teléfono siempre que él le tomaba la llamada. 

Esta vez le estaba costando más tratarla amigablemente, porque si no fuera porque temía a lo que esa mujer pudiera decirle a la prensa si él se negaba a mostrarse cercano con ella ante sus amigos berlineses, habría inventado cualquier excusa para no asistir y marcharse a Los Ángeles con Bill lo antes posible. Pero dado que no podía hacerlo, al menos había reservado pasaje para el primer vuelo de la madrugada posterior; del evento saldría para el aeropuerto, y esa sería la excusa perfecta para invalidar cualquier otro plan que la mente diabólica de Shermine estuviera fraguando para obtener de él algo más.

Ya allí, posó para las cámaras de la prensa acreditada oficialmente, pero solo; Shermine anduvo dando vueltas por todo el salón, posando con todos, pero ni una sola vez logró que Tom se le aproximara cuando las cámaras estaban cerca. Ya mientras departían con el grupo de amigos era diferente, ahí no podía evitarla sin ser grosero o provocar suspicacias de los demás, pero se concentró en estar el mayor tiempo posible cercano a Leyla, quien era tan amiga de él y de Bill. Cuando Leyla se alejaba a hablar con otros conocidos y posar también un poco, Shermine aprovechaba para dirigirse directamente a Tom.  
—No entiendo por qué tienes que volar esta misma noche; pareciera que estás huyendo —lo dijo con una sonrisa pero Tom pudo sentir el veneno en las palabras, dichas en voz alta para que los otros amigos escucharan.  
—¿Huyendo? No —él también podía jugar sus cartas, y no en vano se la pasaban él y Bill diciendo en cada entrevista que no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo—; solo ya necesito mi dosis de Bill, y de mis perros, especialmente de mi Capper —los demás asintieron, conscientes de que los gemelos no bromeaban con ese tema y que ellos realmente tenían un comportamiento dependiente, cosa normal en muchos gemelos idénticos.  
—¿De veras no piensan separarse nunca? ¿Hacer sus propias familias? —insistió ella y Tom solo bebió de su trago antes de contestar con una carcajada y otra pregunta.  
—¿Estás imitando a los periodistas de espectáculos? Creo que ya he respondido a esa pregunta unas cien veces en mi vida… más o menos. 

Los demás también rieron y ella notó que estaba haciendo el ridículo así que se movió en busca de alguno de sus amigos en el salón. 

***********************************

Tom llegó en su Cadillac, el que había dejado en el aeropuerto antes de marcharse días atrás; abrió la puerta y los perros le fueron encima para llenarlo de lamidas, ansiosos por recibir sus caricias; abrazó a Capper y lo besó, mientras Bill lo miraba sonriendo.   
—Yo también quiero —bromeó y Tom solo respondió alzándose y tomándolo en brazos para besarlo; envueltos uno en el otro cayeron sobre el sofá, sin parar de besarse. Luego Tom escondió su rostro a un lado del cuello de Bill, mientras recuperaba el aliento.   
—Me encanta como hueles, Billy, dan ganas de darte un mordisco —dicho y hecho mordió suavemente la piel del cuello de Bill, quien se removió riendo.  
—¿Te volviste vampiro?  
—¿Te hace vampiro morder cuellos? Entonces sí. Y debes haber sido tú el que me convirtió porque a cada rato me muerdes y dejas marcas.  
—Tú me vas a dejar una marca ahora, ¿y qué dirán mis seguidores de Instagram cuando lo vean?   
—Que te lo hizo tu amante. Anoche saliste con Devon y Shiro, ¿no? Seguramente escogerán a uno de ellos como culpable.  
—Ugh, no, ni Devon ni Shiro me llaman la atención así…  
—Ya lo sé, Maüschen, pero hay que ponerse en la mente de nuestras fans, hay muchas que solo quieren verte de novio con cualquiera siempre que eso elimine la posibilidad de que tú y yo tengamos algo... más allá de lo fraternal.  
—Estoy escuchando algo de amargura ahí…  
—Bibi, estoy cansado, hambriento, y necesitado de ti; preciso dormir, comer y que tengamos una larga sesión de sexo, pero no puedo hacerlo todo a la vez, y en parte que esté en esta situación es culpa de esas fans que nos “aman” tanto que prefieren vernos destruidos que amándonos uno al otro.  
—Calma, Tomi, ya no nos vamos a separar. Come algo ligero ahora, descansa, y luego te invito a almorzar juntos, fuera; tenemos todo el tiempo para disfrutarnos ahora.  
—Está bien —Tom se paró de sobre Bill—, comeré una manzana y dormiré unas horas. ¿Vendrás a hacerme compañía en la cama?  
—Sí, solo espero que eso no te quite el sueño.  
—Hum, en verdad estoy cansado, no podría hacer nada más que dormir…  
—Ok, ve por tu manzana entonces, ya voy tras de ti.

Aún echado sobre el sofá, un rayo de sol calentaba su piel, así que Bill tomó su móvil y se hizo un selfie que publicó inmediatamente en Instagram con un comentario que tenía varios significados: “besado por el sol”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acá con imágenes:   
> https://ktwinsandeinerseite.blogspot.com/2017/12/algo-nuevo-ix.html


End file.
